Deep Waters
by Toasterphantom
Summary: A Phantom of the opera story set in the late 17th century. Inspired by the pirates of the carribean. A really good story poised between romance, drama, and action.
1. Introduction

Well, this was actually a converted roleplay that Lily and I did together. It's an odd one; of course, being that it is based in the late 1600's early 1700's and has a pirate plot. Erik, Christine, Noel (made up), Andre, and Firmin are the main characters with Reyer and Keegan (made up) as secondary characters. It was an experiment that turned out quite nicely. I have a few more chapters, but they aren't ready for the web yet. Please enjoy.

* * *

Richard Firmin inhaled deeply, smelling nothing but the salt air and the slight scent of the wood beneath his feet and in his hands as he kept the wheel steady. Although he knew they were in the general direction of a settled coast, it wasn't in sight yet, and the ship that had been christened The Venus was surrounded entirely by blue water. A smile played on his lips. There was no better place to be than at sea.

He ran a hand through his brown hair, taking note of the winds. They were better than he had seen in months. They were making quick time towards the coast, and anyone with any sense of the area knew there were several rich colonies to hit along the way to Tortuga.

"Are we going to hit a few towns, Papa?" the almost-eleven-year-old beside him asked, grinning as she darted up onto the helm, throwing her arms around his waist. A dark little thing, her hair was long, but she wore boy's clothes. A skirt never led to anything good on a ship.

From below, a smile was hidden behind a mask as two yellow eyes strayed from the cannon ropes and watched the girl. One could swear that they had been born father and daughter.

Noel was not the captain's true daughter, everyone knew that. Most people with half a brain knew he wouldn't touch a woman with a ten-foot-long pole. Such matters were relaxed around pirates; they were criminals anyway.

Besides, she didn't look a thing like him. Her skin was brown, and her eyes were a shade of honey gold that was expected to grow a bit darker as she aged. But they were as bright as the sun now. Her hair was somewhat coarse and kinky, usually kept up but down at the moment. Although Firmin's skin was tanned like leather from the elements, he was at least mostly white as far as anyone knew, and his eyes were as blue as Bombay gin. His hair was smooth and brown, kept shorter than most pirates bothered to.

No one even really knew what race she was, including the girl herself. She didn't look black or Portuguese. Some said she was Persian, but not with any certainty. All anyone knew was that Firmin had carried her onto the ship five years ago, feverish and broken. Now she was as healthy and as happy as any child should be.

Not that any child should have been on a pirate ship.

"I don't know yet, Noel," Firmin admitted with a slight grin as he ruffled her hair playfully, mussing it. "Might. I've heard Edwardsville is rather rich."

Erik enjoyed the slight breeze produced by the ship's movement on the warm summer day. A wave broke over the side, getting him a bit wet, but he didn't care. He finished securing the last cannon and went back towards Firmin for further orders. It was a lazy day, not much to do.

Erik ascended the steps and came to stand beside Firmin and Noel with the authority the first mate should have. "Cannons are tied down. There'll be no more surprises. And I'm not letting a deckie tie them down again."

Firmin gave a nod. "Good. We don't need any more mishaps. But... Aside from the cannons, we've got a good wind. We're traveling at a good rate, and there's a colony up ahead. What do you think, Erik? Noel here is eager, but I've heard they've got one hell of a commodore."

"They probably do. But the cannons are primed, and our men are trained in both sword and gun. I think we can take them, but it's up to you."

Firmin frowned slightly, but finally said "We'll try it. We'll fire from a distance, judge their reaction. They get too much we'll hightail it out of here. The wind's on our side and the Venus is smaller than military ships."

In his younger years, Richard Firmin would have dove headfirst into anything, and it usually had ended badly. With his self-proclaimed daughter on board, however, his crew had noticed he had become more cautious.

Erik nodded. "But we'll need to port soon. Supplies are running low, as is currency to buy them." He said. They _needed _to raid a town or two.

"Alright, then it's settled. We'll attack. If they're too strong, we'll swing west and hit a few of the smaller colonies. We'll get supplies there if we can, if not we'll stop in Tortuga on our way by."

_Well...at least we know we'll have rum, _Erik though, unimpressed. "Alright." He agreed. "It works. We'll probably reach destination by nightfall. Perfect for a surprise attack."

"Exactly." Firmin snapped his fingers. "Oh, and remind me to have someone stay behind to keep an eye on Noel if we leave the ship."

"Papa!" the girl complained. "I want to come! You always leave me behind!"

"That's because you're ten and it's dangerous."

"I'm almost eleven," she replied, sulking slightly. If almost was in six months, then her statement was true.

"Do you want to live to see twelve?" Erik asked her. "You'll stay on the ship." Erik said.

"It's still not fair," she muttered. When it came to action, the girl was fearless. When it came to people outside the ship (and when she had first come, on the ship), she was lost.

"No, it's not," replied Firmin, ruffling her hair. "But I'm your father, and you're going to do what I say."

Erik nodded. "He has sense not to let you on shore until you are at least sixteen." He said. "Tortuga is one thing, but pillaging a village is another."

"Exactly. First rule of piracy; you can't use a sword until you weigh more than one." Firmin added.

"But I've been practicing!"

"No buts," Firmin said, kissing the top of her head. "You can help me sell some of the stuff in Tortuga, but until then you're not leaving the ship, young lady."

Erik nodded. "Listen to him." He said sternly. The girl needed to be off shore.

The girl crossed her arms. "It's not _fair_."

"Life's not fair, get used to it." Turning back to Erik, he said "Who's the commodore in Edwardsville, anyway? Last I heard it was some limp-wrested aristocrat."

"Monsieur Andre. French origins if I'm not mistaken. Soon to be married for social purposes. Comes from an aristocratic family, headed by his mother I believe. He seems a nice chap, if somewhat inefficient at what he does. Not the most qualified person, from what I've heard," Erik said.

"French, hmm...?" Though he knew the name Firmin was French, he had never been near the place. "If he's such a pansy, why does everyone stay away from there...?"

"Just because he can't fight doesn't mean he can't order others to fight," piped up Noel. "Maybe he's a strategist."

"Perhaps. Or perhaps he bought a number of rumors. You can buy yourself almost anything. Be it a bride, or a title." Erik said.

"Good point," Firmin admitted. "And if that's the case, we should have no trouble soaking them for all they're worth."

"If it's so easy, then it should be safe for me."

"Nice try," snorted the captain, giving her hair a gentle tug. "There's also the chance he didn't buy a number of the rumors saying he's awful, and I'm not willing to gamble your life on that."

A rather ironic statement, seeing as it had been a game of poker that brought her to him.

Erik nodded. "There is always the chance. And just because the captain is a fool, does not mean all of the soldiers are fools." Erik said.

"If that was the case, The Venus would have sunk a long time ago," smirked Noel.

Firmin tapped her head. "Don't you have map work to do? You want to be a captain someday, but you can't do that if you don't know North from South."

"I do know that! But you've got me doing a bunch of pointless math!"

"It's not pointless. You need to know how to do _any_ job. Tying down cannons isn't my job, but its a good thing I know how. To have any position of power, you need to know how to do anything." Despite his words about map work, he looked to Firmin to see if perhaps he could teach Noel something a bit more fun, such as knot tying or something to pass the time. The girl would die of anticipation if she was plopped down in front of a map now.

Firmin gave a relenting sigh. "Take the girl. Throw her overboard so much as I care, just take her off my hands." Despite his words, he was smiling. "I've got work to do, anyway. Even if this Andre is a pushover, I want to be prepared."

Erik took her to the plank in a mock up. "Here's a useful skill. How to swim when completely tied up and thrown off the plank. I'll tie you up and throw you in, and we'll see how effectively you float...or sink..." He said.

Noel stuck her tongue out at him. "That's not funny. Even if I could float I'd drown before the ship got turned around."

"Then never go on a raid with us to another ship. I will teach you that once we are moored somewhere for a bit. It's a skill worth learning." Erik said seriously. "No. I'll teach you some knots now." He said grabbing some ropes.

Noel gave a nod of thanks, taking one of the ropes. "Erik...? Why has Papa been so... _stressed_, lately? It seems like every raid he's in a bad mood. And he won't even let me get off the ship unless we're moored."

"He is worried you'll get hurt. Pirating is a more dangerous job than most think. He cares about you is all. He's become a lot more resigned. He used to pillage a town whenever he could... of course... we usually lost a lot more of our crew that way...but still. It's for your safety." Erik said. "Now hold the ends like this, and tuck one under, but don't pull it tight." He said.

She followed his instructions, tugging only gently on the rope. "He says he was a pirate when he was fifteen, that's only five years older than I am! Besides, he can't talk about not getting hurt, he's got all those scars all over his back and chest and arms."

Though only the scars along Firmin's hairline and on his neck were visible, most of the crew had seen the scaring on his upper body.

"Exactly what he wants to prevent." Erik said to her. "You had best do as he tells you. He has some points. And with those scars, who knows them better than he?"

"It's still not fair," she muttered, brow creasing. "I just want to show him I'm good enough! I want him to be proud of me!"

"You are good enough, and he is proud of you. He won't be proud of you if you disobey him." Erik warned her darkly. "He's likely to be less proud if you disobey him, putting your life at risk."

"I guess you're right," she admitted with a sigh. Erik usually was right. Still, it was tempting to simply slip off of the ship for a bit and be back before he knew. But then, he was leaving someone to watch her, and that squashed any plans of escape she might have had.

Erik nodded. "Yes. Now. Here is the type of knots used for tying down the cannons." He said, moving on to another type of knot.

Noel paid rapt attention, not only because she wanted to know but because it would distract her from the fun she was going to miss tonight...

Please review! I really do love reviews!


	2. Guns and Irons

Well, this was actually a converted roleplay that Lily and I did together

Ok. So. Here it is. The second chapter…Please review.

On dry land, Commodore Gilles Andre was having his own problems, though boredom wasn't one of them. If it wasn't bad enough that he had been plucked up from standard naval duty to baby-sit the port town of Edwardsville; they had failed to mention that it was infested with pirates.

And to top it all off, his wedding date was fast approaching, and it made him sick just thinking of it. It wasn't the girl, she was nice enough, but the walk down the aisle was one he was being forced to undergo, lest his reputation take a hit.

Christine wandered through the mansion towards her husband-to-be. An arranged marriage wasn't the fairy tale ending she had dreamed of, but she was a woman and had been taught to take what was dealt in life. She went towards Andre. "You seemed stressed...What's wrong?" She asked, concern weighing heavily on her words.

Andre gave a small smile. "It's nothing, really... The winds are blowing in today, and they're supposed to pick up by night. Perfect for approaching ships. It just makes me nervous."

No one could ever accuse Andre of being a good solider. While most boys had attended the naval academy from the age of thirteen, he had been thrown in at sixteen when his brother had died, leaving him the sole heir of the family. His swordsmanship was deplorable, he could barely fire a pistol, and his physical build left much to be desired. His teachers noted that had he been half so diligent with his fencing as with his theatre performances in the drama club, he might have passed by much more.

But there was one thing he dominated his late brother in; logic. He was a master of chess, and military games had always amused him. But while he had been top of the class academically, he had barely passed with his fighting skills far below par.

Christine nodded. "But the soldiers are prepared for anything, right? Any pirates wouldn't make it out alive with you in charge of all of them." She said.

Andre nodded, somewhat unsure but not wanting to appear so. "There's always someone on guard. Besides, we haven't had any ships large enough to be of any threat in a while. There's no cause for worry."

Christine nodded. "I assume it will be another late night out on patrol?" She asked with a slight sigh.

Andre gave a nod with an apologetic half-smile. "I really am sorry, Christine. I was hoping to have more time with you before the wedding, but..."

But the job always came first. And if it was like this when they were engaged, it was going to be just the same when they were married.

Christine nodded, face serious. "It's alright. It's important that you keep us all safe." She stated, pausing before adding "But do be safe yourself."

He gave another small smile. "Don't worry, Christine. Like I said, it's probably just me being paranoid." Andre glanced out the window. The sky was quickly submitting to dusk, and the leaves on the trees were being rustled. The wind was picking up, but with no signs of a storm it made for perfect sailing weather.

Christine nodded. "You had better go." She said, slowly pulling back. She looked up at him. "Good luck." She said.

"Thank you," he replied with a nod. More out of duty than emotion, he took her hand in his own, kissing it briefly before heading out. It was going to be a long night...

Christine sighed as the click of the door sounded through the now empty house. She wasn't sure she could get used to it. She wanted commitment, but this was next to abandonment. Could she be betrothed to someone who was never around?

Andre, quite honestly, felt guilty. The girl deserved better than some out-of-the-way port town and a commodore who would barely have time to eat a meal with her.

But there was little he could do. His mother had taken care of the whole matter with Christine's family, and he had had next to no say in it. People began to wonder when a successful man did not take a wife, and he did not need those questions asked.

He could not see it yet, but there was a ship approaching that was about to make his life a lot worse...

On the ship, Erik made ready to go to shore.

Firmin knocked on Noel's cabin door before entering. It was smaller than his own, and he supposed it was supposed to be a storage room of some sort, but it had a port hole and his and Erik's cabins were the only true ones on The Venus. Besides, he knew she would be glad for the privacy in a few years.

The girl was sitting on her bed, and blinked when a heavy brass case was set in her lap.

"Your birthday's in a few weeks anyway, and I noticed that cheap compass of yours is broken," Firmin said with a small smile.

Noel opened the compass. It was of an excellent make, and the inside cover had a familiar verse inscribed on it. "The Ancient Mariner. By Coleridge."

"Smart girl. See, those books do work." He kissed her forehead, ruffling her hair. "I know you hate me for this now, but you'll understand someday. I don't expect you to sleep through the noise, but try, alright? I love you."

She kissed his cheek and gave a small nod. "Love you, Papa."

Firmin left the cabin, making his way up to join Erik on deck. There was work to be done.

Erik looked up at once to Firmin's approaching figure. "Ready?" He asked him. The crew was ready. The landing boats were standing by. The cannons were primed. All waiting on a word...

"Ready as I'll ever be," was his response, a touch of humor in his voice but not as much as he wanted there to be. His hand rested heavily on the hilt of his sword. "Fire when ready."

The crew waited, looking at Erik, who gave an almost unnoticeable nod. The shots were fired simultaneously. The sky lit up both the captain's and first mate's figures against the sky as each cannon was repeatedly set off. It was time.

Christine heard the shots from closer to the harbor. She bit her lip, going downstairs to find some very frantic maids, most of which were in hysterics. She did her best to comfort them. She hoped Andre was alright.

Andre had been halfway to his post when the first shot shattered the silence. He bolted down the way, bursting into the lookout. "Prime the canons! Opposite sides fire at the front and back of the ship as soon as ready, the rest hold!"

Some rankles solider was the only one to utter the three words that would kill any officer. "The powder's wet..."

Andre's face paled.

"Someone forgot to stack it before nightfall, the dew got to it..."

"Six men go, get powder from the stocks!" he ordered. "Captain Reyer, assemble soldiers to line the beach and docks! Hurry!"

Christine waited, and watched the night sky light up near the harbor as fires began. _Why aren't they shooting back?_

The rain of cannons never ceased. Erik nodded towards Firmin. It would be perfect cover fire. They could go ashore now.

"Three boats, let's go," Firmin said. While the canon fire rattled most, it seemed to calm him. He knew what he was doing now. "Two long boats and a standard."

Erik hopped into the boat opposite the boat which Firmin was in. It wouldn't do to lose both captain and first mate in one if they were to lose a boat. They headed for the shore.

Noel craned her head at the port hole, trying to catch a decent glimpse of the action. They had already lowered the boats. This was too much for her...

Rising from her bed and opening the door a crack, she saw her guard for the night, slumped in a chair and out for the count. She wondered how he could sleep when a battle, a very noisy battle, was occurring.

She silently slipped out of the door and past the pirate assigned to keeping her in her room. She needed a sword, and then she needed to get to shore. If she could prove herself, her father would have to let her go on the next raid!

Christine watched she sky light up before turning to dress once more. She wouldn't be staying there...

Up at the fort, they had finally gotten dry powder. Only half a barrel, but more was coming and it was enough to stock four canons on each side a few times. One was hastily fired and arched over the pirate's ship. The other three came closer, but only one so much as grazed the bow.

The entire crew of the Venus was concentrated on either getting ashore or loading the canons and wheeling the ship about to make a moving target. No one noticed the dark girl slip into the all but empty 'loot boat', a sword borrowed from the armory strapped to her side.

Erik hopped on shore silently as they reached it. He waited for Firmin and the rest of the crew to come ashore. They were right behind, but still in the water.

Firmin was out before the boat touched shore. It matters little if his feet were wet. "Hit the businesses close to the shore, see if you can find a bank or a jeweler's. Keep on your toes for a quick retreat!"

"For God's sake, aim!" barked Andre as the canons were loaded again. More powder had arrived. "It doesn't matter how fast you're shooting if you're not hitting anything!" He glanced down at where the troops were being stationed. Reyer wasn't following his orders. There would be talk later, but not now.

Making sure a sword and a pistol were at his side, Andre left the lookout, heading for the battle and praying he would reach Reyer before being confronted.

The rest of the crew stormed towards where Firmin had ordered, but movement had caught Erik's eye and he left in another direction.

Christine fled from her house. She had a cloak draped around her, concealing her identity. She had to know what was going on! She went to peer over the wall that Andre was behind.

Erik rounded up behind Andre. The commodore's back was turned towards him as he approached, his breathing kept even and his steps light as a cat. He smiled, his sword already drawn. It would be easy to dispatch him right here and there, and he was interested to see how the navy officers faired without a leader.

The hair on the back of Andre's neck stood on end. He could have sworn he heard something. Andre turned, though the movement was more of a flinch. In an instant his sword was half drawn, and in the next it had slipped from his hand and was lying on the ground.

Noel scampered from the boat unnoticed, heart hammering in her chest. She was starting to wonder if this had been such a great idea...

Erik grinned. So this was who they had for a commodore? Interesting... He stood there, still as a statue, so close he could hear the commodore's uneven breathing. Let him sweat a bit. It was worth it.

Andre was frozen for a second when his sword hit the ground, and for a moment he was simply staring a pirate in the face. Or in the mask, in this pirate's case. Then he heard Reyer's voice coming up from behind, and he drew his pistol, firing before he even knew what he was doing. By some source of luck, for it certainly wasn't skill, the bullet hit its target.

"Grab her!" Reyer commanded, as one of the men grabbed Noel from behind. They held on tightly to the struggling girl.

"Let me go!" screamed Noel, pulling with all her might though it wasn't nearly enough.

Noel managed to sink her teeth into Reyer's arm, and it was the last thing she did before she was struck over the head and her world faded to black.

Erik fell over in pain, as the bullet hit him straight on in the chest. He sunk to his knees, looking up at Noel. Damn her! Why was she here? He couldn't help her. No. Not like this. He managed to scramble to his feet, and half limp, half drag himself to where Firmin was. "Captain!" He said, leaning heavily on a post, blood already running down his front side.

Andre, rather stunned at actually having shot someone, could only watch as the pirate fled. Then his attention was turned to the soldiers. Reyer was nowhere in sight. He turned to move back towards the fort. It was best not to tempt fate twice.

"Take them from the sides!" Andre snapped, at a group of solders standing at the entrance to the fort. They instantly leapt to obey him. "Close in on them! Drive them to the water!" He continued, doing his best to make his voice commanding.

Firmin, though an officer's sword had grazed his arm, was more or less unhurt, and his head snapped around when he saw his first mate. "Erik! We're pulling a retreat. Right now. One boat's gone back with most of the haul. Another's two thirds full with our men, have them take you back. I'll get the rest."

"Noel..." Erik managed, grimacing as pain registered. "She was there… I…don't know how she got off the boat… they've got her…" He managed.

An uncommon look of horror washed over Firmin's face. "Oh, hell! I... I'll get her, a lot of the others are close, and they'll help." He glanced over to the ends of the shore. The officers were closing in. If he went to get her, they'd never get back alive. His men were already returning in a hurry to launch.

Erik grabbed his sword from his sheath. "I'm coming too." He said, making an effort to stand a bit straighter.

"Erik, get to the boats," Firmin said with a glare. "That's an order! You can't stand, you certainly can't fight!"

"Captain, none of us can fight!" barked one of his crewmates. "They're not gonna kill her, she's a kid! We'll come back in a week or two, but if we don't get out of here now..."

Firmin was torn. It was his crew or his daughter. Would they kill a child...?

Andre watched the action on the beach. They had been retreating a moment ago (not before doing more damage than he had ever seen before), but now they were hesitating. The navy ships weren't ready to be launched, and it would be pointless to chase after them. Why weren't they leaving...?

Firmin closed his eyes. He didn't want to say his next words. He didn't even want to think them. "The soldiers are closing in. If I go up now, even if I get her, I'd never get through their lines. We'd be slaughtered without a hope. All of us, if the ship was taken by that time."

Unfortunately, his next sentence was cut off as soldiers closed in around all of them, swords and bayonets drawn. They were closer to the boat. Erik looked up the path to where Noel was. He knew he couldn't get her alone. Not in this condition... He pulled up his sword just in time to block a blow.

Firmin blocked a sword, throwing it upwards. "We flee!" It nearly killed him to say that. All of the men who hadn't been killed were with them now. "Get in the boats!"

"Commodore," panted a solider, hurrying up to Andre. "Captain Reyer caught one alive. The rest are retreating!"

Andre nodded. "Good." He said, his face still serious and his eyes watching the action on the beach closely.

Erik blocked a few more blows, running a soldier through before climbing into one of the boats just as it pushed off for the ship. He had ended up in the same boat as Firmin, but it hardly mattered now.

Firmin could not watch as the shore became more and more distant, and instead grabbed the driest piece of cloth he could find, stashed in the bottom of the boat, and pressed it against Erik's bleeding chest.


	3. Plans to be Set

Well, here's chapter three! Yaye! And… regarding that last chapter bit… OW….. poor Erik. Glad I'm not him! And yeah. So. Here's the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it. There are MANY more chapters to come. I'm just getting started! Finals are coming up, and killing me, so I might not update for a while. For the like…. 3 people reading this so far, THANK YOU for commenting. I'm sorry I didn't update for a while. Midterms, then some hard things in the way. But now I'm good…. For an hour of two, at least.

Zeeksmom, I love Gerry too, but the personality just doesn't fit. But you'll not be disappointed. A good crossover indeed, though looking on my un-edited future chapters, it's seeming more of an offshoot with roots to POTC. But, It does indeed have an ending. Already wrote that, just working on the in-between stuff. .

Dark-Hearted Rose, don't worry, I'll not abandon it any time soon. Thanks so much for updating!

Please! Read and Review!

* * *

Andre followed a solider to the jail, set further back from the shore at his recommendations, heart still beating wildly. They were fleeing now; their boats were being pulled up by the ship. With the wind, they would be gone in minutes. They had taken a great deal of valuables, but the loss of life on his side had been little to none.

"I suspect they're branding her," the officer informed him, as Andre entered the jail.

"Her?" the commodore asked, surprised. There was a scream from one of the back cells where a solider held the girl in place while Reyer pressed the red hot iron to her arm.

Andre hastened his step, reaching the cell. The girl, now released, was huddled in the corner. Blood matted her hair from her struggles, and tears and dirt streaked her cheek. She clutched her bleeding arm, sobbing steadily.

Andre slowly approached the girl, crouching down and gently extending a hand. "Let me see your arm."

Cautiously, she produced the trembling limb, flinching as he closed his fingers around it, fishing a handkerchief from his pocket and wrapping it tightly around the bleeding mark that he knew would scar as a P.

"Sir," Reyer said, the usual sour look on his face. "With all due respect, she is a pirate! A tramp. A lousy ruffian!"

"And a young girl," Andre said, not raising his voice. "She will not stay in this jail cell."

"The law states that all pirates..."

"How old are you?" the commodore inquired, ignoring Reyer and looking at the girl.

"T-Ten..." mumbled Noel.

"I will not have a ten-year-old girl hung, Captain!"

Christine went into the jail house, running down into the corridors to where Andre was. "Gilles? Oh thank god you are alright." She said with relief as she leaned against the bars.

Andre gave a nod, rising with the girl in his arms. She was weak from both the loss of blood, the blow to the head, and the shock. "She, however, is not."

"We'll have a doctor treat her here," Reyer said, his scowl deepening.

"She does not need a doctor, and I know full well none would treat a pirate, let alone one of another race."

"Sir, she's just a pirate darkie, I..."

"She'll stay at the mansion," Andre said firmly, his gaze level as he glared at Reyer. "And while you are here, you would do well to teach the men you assigned to the fort to manage the canons!"

Christine walked, keeping pace with her husband to be. "Poor girl...she come on the ship?" She said, pushing some of Noel's hair behind her ear.

Andre gave a small nod, keeping the girl close to him. She was barely conscious. "I think she will be fine, with a hot bath and rest. But... They branded her. She'll have that for life."

Christine scowled. "What a horrible thing to do to her. She doesn't know what she has done...that she has lived amongst evil all her life..." Christine said softly.

"I know, but it's too late to take it back now," he sighed as they entered the mansion, getting odd looks from the maids at the dark figure in his arms.

"I can stand, you know," Noel muttered, words thick, hating the thought of being so helpless.

Andre set her down carefully, but he kept his hands on her shoulders. "I can have one of the maids draw you a bath. Get all that blood out of your hair. Would you like that?"

She hesitated, but finally nodded.

Christine bent next to Noel. "It's going to be alright now. We aren't going to hurt you." She said.

* * *

Erik attempted to push away Firmin's hand. "I'm fine." He said gruffly. "I don't need your help." He said.

"The blood pouring from your chest is telling another story," he grunted. The ship had a doctor, a sawbones mostly but he could stitch a man up well enough. His chest was tight, and he felt like crying, though he never would in front of his crew. He had left his daughter in the hands of the enemy...

Erik again pushed Firmin away, succeeding this time. His eyes were intent on the shore. He focused not on the pain shooting through his chest, but rather the situation. "How could she have gotten off the ship?"

"Must have gotten on the loot boat," Firmin said, voice soft, backing off a bit from Erik. "Everything was so chaotic no one would have noticed. Jenson was supposed to be watching her; I'm going to murder him..."

Erik shut his eyes. "She'll be branded." He said softly. He was starting to regret not letting Firmin help, but pride stood in his way.

"Surely they won't, you know, hang her..." a crew member said, unwilling to speak. "I mean, she's a girl."

"This is the navy we're talking about!" roared Firmin. "They're animals!"

They reached the boat. Erik was feeling nauseated, not so much as to his injury, but more so due to Noel's position.

He knew probably shouldn't have rushed back to the crew from where Noel was. More than that, he shouldn't have stayed there, or denied Firmin's help. Because soon after getting on the deck of the ship, he collapsed.

Firmin rounded upon hearing the thud, running to where Erik was. "Get the doctor," he commanded, not quite caring if Erik pushed him away now (as if he had the strength to) and grabbed more cloth, pressing it to the wounds.

"I don't know if he's actually a..."

"Just get him!"

Erik couldn't push him away, nor could he comply. Shortly after Firmin knelt by him, he passed out.

The ship's doctor, a nervous blonde they had picked up at Tortuga not long ago, was brought to the deck as The Venus made its way into the open sea. They'd swing in eventually, but right now distance was the key.

Firmin watched grimly as he went about his work, sewing up the wounds with a needle dipped in rubbing alcohol and thin wire. Erik would live. Noel, however...

Firmin had gone below by the time the doctor had finished and several crew members carried Erik to his cabin. Jenson limped up to the doctor about fifteen minutes later, bleeding from the mouth and his hand broken.

* * *

Noel glanced at her with distrustful eyes. She was among the enemy now. They seemed kind, but what if they just wanted information out of her...? Besides, these people had branded her, and her head still spun from the blow. Nonetheless, she followed Andre as he led her to one of the bathrooms.

Christine waited in the parlor for her betrothed to come back to her. She wanted information from _him_.

Once Andre had left the girl with the maid, he went to the parlor, where he knew Christine was waiting.

Alone in the bathroom, Noel stripped off the blood, mud, and brine-soaked boy's clothes, removing the brass compass from her pocket first. She felt a wave of homesickness overtake her as she placed it on the counter, slipping into the warm water, and tears began to run down her cheeks once more.

Christine looked up at Andre. "Why didn't they fire back?" She demanded softly.

"The powder was wet," Andre said with a long sigh, shaking his head. "Some idiot forgot to stack it. The dew set in. Reyer assigned the men up there, and half them couldn't shoot straight. I've got to repost a lot of them."

Christine nodded. "I saw. It was horrible. And they got away? Or did you sink them? Where there any casualties on our side?"

"We nicked them a few times, but they got away mostly clean. We killed about six of them. I haven't gotten a body count yet, but if any of our men died, it was only one or two. Some injuries, but nothing serious. I have no doubt we would have gotten many more if Reyer had obeyed my orders." He sighed at his mistakes.

Christine nodded. "Alright. What will you do with the girl?" She asked.

"I... I don't know," Andre admitted, shaking his head. "God knows there's not really anywhere for her to go."

Noel, after scrubbing the blood out of her hair, narrowed her eyes at the clothes the maid had brought. She didn't know where she had gotten it, but it was a dress. A light blue dress. She hadn't worn a dress since she was five. Still, her other clothes had been taken away so she had little choice. Lacking a pocket, she clasped the compass in her hand as she started off to where the maid had said the commodore and the woman were.

"Did you meet any yourself? What did you do then?" She asked him, eyes serious as she was unaware of Noel's presence.

"I met one, one in a mask," Andre said, shaking his head. "I got him with my pistol, a bullet in the chest. He got away, but he couldn't have lived long."

"Erik..." Noel whispered, voice hoarse.

"No. I daresay he probably died before he reached the ship." She said. She turned to Noel, but the girl looked pale.

"I... I knew him..." Noel whispered, feeling a mixture of anger and sadness welling up in her chest. "He was the first mate, my father's best friend!"

Christine felt so much sympathy well up inside her. "But your father did wrong. This man did wrong too." She said.

"My father rescued me from a burlesque house!" snapped Noel. "How is that wrong? And Erik was a good man!" She tugged up the sleeve of the dress, displaying her arm. "They never branded me!"

"We never meant for you to be branded either. It was done without consent." Christine said, relaying some of what Andre had told her. "But they brought you on a ship, a /pirate/ ship. They are thieves." She said softly.

"A king taxes his people, and he gets his money by any means needed," she said, tightening her grasp on the compass. "Those taxes pay a navy officer's salary. A working man's sweat and blood paid for this mansion. How is that so different?"

Christine looked to her. "It is not theft. A man works hard, and gets pain honestly. A pirate will steal it from those who work to get paid. Who earn for things." She said.

"A pirate works harder than you think, lady. Take any good pirate captain, and he knows as much as a naval captain," retorted the girl.

Christine nodded. "I know. But it doesn't mean they make an earnest wage. They do not work for a ruler. They kill. They drink. And they steal."

"Rulers send their subjects to their deaths in war," the girl said, voice and gaze cold. "Working men drink. Taxes rob them." She nodded her head towards Andre. "And just a minute ago he was bragging about how he killed a man."

"I wouldn't say bragging." Christine said. She knew Andre was probably more shaken than she was. Truthfully, she felt a certain...sympathy for that man too. Who had apparently been good to this child.

"I am not proud of what I did," Andre said softly, his eyes slightly lowered. "But it is my job."

"And being a pirate was his job," added on Noel, glaring at him. Her hand was clutching the compass.

Christine sighed. "You need rest." She said to Noel. "What is your name anyway?"

"Noel," she replied. "But since a pirate gave it to me, I don't know how good it is."

Andre was about to respond, but then he saw the brass case in her hand. "What is that?"

Noel clutched it to her chest. "It's mine! It's just a compass!"

"Calm down," he soothed. "I'm not going to take it from you."

"Noel is a fine name." Christine assured her. "Come now... you'll be sleeping in the guest bedroom." She said to her.

Noel gave a reluctant nod. As much as she wished to be back on the ship, she would rather be there than in a jail cell.

"I'm sorry... that Erik died..." Christine said to Noel once out of hearing distance of Andre. She was sincere.

_Andre_, Noel mused to herself. _So he is the commodore_. "Why would you be with him if you don't want to be?" he asked with a slight smirk. "You could run away, if you don't like him. Pirates rarely marry anyone they don't want to."

"Life here isn't as simple as one would think. Due to his title, he needs to take a wife. Their family selected me, and my parents wanted me to, because of his title." She said softly.

Noel was silent for a moment before inquiring rather tactlessly "Does he ever beat you?"

Christine shook her head. "No. He doesn't ever beat me... he's just never around. And what's more than that, I don't love him." She said slowly. "He knows that too.

"I don't really think he loves you, either," the girl put in. "I don't think he even like's _women_."

"He doesn't love me." She couldn't deny his appearance. "But he is good to me... its better than it could have turned out." She said.

"He's just going to end up with one of the crew men..." said the girl with a slight smirk.

Christine laughed it off a bit. "Come now. Here is your room. That's enough talk like that. Breakfast will be ready in the morning." She said.

Noel went into the room without another word to Christine, closing the door behind her. She flipped open the compass, feeling tears well in her eyes again. Erik was dead, her father was somewhere, probably miles away by now. If he returned, he might be killed.

She had wanted so much to leave the ship, and now all she wanted to do was return to it.

* * *

Erik woke a little groggy and it took him a second to realize where he was. He sat up and the second thing he realized was how much his chest hurt. Being Erik, he got up anyway, going to take his place next to Firmin as usual. He was in agony, but didn't show it. Of course, getting up so soon afterwards probably wasn't one of his smarter moments either.

Firmin scowled lightly as he saw Erik approach. "You should be resting. There isn't much to do, anyway. We're going to sail outwards through the rest of the night and then dip in to Tortuga."

"I am perfectly fine." Erik said, standing tall beside Firmin.

"You're not perfectly fine," Firmin muttered, staring out at the horizon. "You're perfectly stubborn. I... I figure that if we get the needed repairs and restock in Tortuga, then we can strike again in a few days. If she's still alive, we'll get her back. If not... I want that commodore's head mounted on the figurehead."

Erik looked to him. "I have to be stubborn." He said.

"Stubborn isn't going to help me when we have to put your corpse in a hammock and throw you overboard, Erik."

"What difference will it make if I'm here to plan? If Noel comes back? My life for hers? It seems fair enough. Stop bothering about me. It's not like my life is worth more than anyone else's. And you know that." Erik spat fiercely.

"Erik, if you insist on more or less killing yourself before we strike again, there's much less of a chance that we're going to get her back!" Firmin snapped back. "Your life is worth too many battles to count that would have been lost without you!"

Erik rounded on him, eyes intense and furious. "If I say I am fine, I am! I'm not going to die, and I'm not going to leave my post either. You'll get Noel back, but if you insist I cannot do my job, then perhaps you would like to formulate the plan yourself!" With that, he left the office without so much as looking back. He strode out onto the main deck where he could overlook the deck in peace. But it wasn't enough. He went to the front where he neatly swung himself over the railing to perch atop the figurehead of the ship.

Firmin considered following him, but thought better of it. Tempers were running high as of the moment, and he knew he's end up saying things he didn't mean. He didn't want to fight with Erik, mostly because he knew that while they were about even in skill, Erik was much faster.

Firmin took several deep breaths, half wanting to go find Jenson and break his other hand but knowing he shouldn't. He finally left for the deck, seeing Erik on the figurehead. "You're going to fall off that sooner or later."

"I've never fallen off before. I don't intend on starting now." Erik said, taking a risky move to swing down a level lower. He managed, for now.

"Before you didn't have a hole in your chest," pointed out Firmin, leaning against the railing. "I'm sorry for losing my temper. I just don't want you to bleed to death. That doctor's a quack and I don't know how well his stitches will hold up."

"I would know...I am not going to die. Nor will I fall. I am capable of making decisions, as well as standing. The pain is nothing..." Erik said.

Firmin was silent for a moment, eyes fixed on the water. Finally, he sighed. "It wasn't your fault, you know. You couldn't have saved her."

Erik looked up, swinging himself at least up to the top part of the figurehead. "I could have tried. And had I been slightly more careful and not gotten shot, there would have been no alert for the guards to move in. No one to capture her.

"All we can do is hope they have the decency not to murder a child," Firmin said, shaking his head. "You did not know she was there. She shouldn't have been there." It was as if all his fears were becoming a reality much sooner than he had expected.

Erik looked at him. "No. We can do more. Tortuga is not that far. But we shan't let the crew off the ship. It'll take far too much time to get them on again, and after that, half will have bailed and the other half will be dead drunk. Me and you go ashore alone. Get what we need. And get right back there." Erik said, returning to brisk business almost at an instant.

"They're not going to be happy about it, but if they want their cut they're going to do what they're told," Firmin said with a slight nod. Quite honestly, Firmin felt like getting dead drunk himself, but that wouldn't solve anything.

"And I swear, if you touch a drop, I'll have you locked in that cabin so quick. I remind you that I have power here too, and I am not a fool." He said severely, swinging himself back onto the deck.

Firmin's gaze narrowed. "I wouldn't, Erik, not with so much on the line. Just because I want to do something does not mean I will."

"I am merely making sure. Men have a tendency of trying to forget without being aware of what they are doing." Erik said simply.

"I like to think I'm a little stronger than that," muttered Firmin. The only thing he wanted more than to drown his sorrows was to hold Noel in his arms again, and he couldn't do both.

"Stronger yes. But temptations are temptations. And I'd duck in a second if I were you..." He said.

"I'll walk the line, Erik," Firmin said, nothing but solemnity in his voice. "I want my daughter back."

"I know you do. And--" He was cut off as the winds shifted as he expected and the mast beam came by, the large wood slamming Firmin over the head while Erik ducked under it. "I meant it literally."

Firmin rubbed his head, muttering under his breath. "Next time, could you just say what you mean?"

Erik shrugged. "I did. I told you to duck. You didn't."

"I thought you meant... Oh, never mind," he grumbled. "My head's hard enough, anyway."

Erik nodded. "Yes. Well. Come. There are plans to be made." He said, motioning to the office.

"Another sneak attack might work best," Firmin said, digging up a map of the area. "But for whatever reason their cannons weren't firing and then weren't hitting, we're not going to have that luck twice."

Erik nodded. "Yes. I'm sure they'll have a better crew then."

Firmin knew even now that the battle wasn't going to end well any way they cut it. Facing them, even at night, was going to be insane. Then a thought came to him. "Who says there has to be battle...?"

Erik nodded, understanding what he meant. "Two man job. Sneak past any guards. Get down there. Get her out. And be on our way?" Erik said nodding.

"It would be our best bet," Firmin said, tracing a finger along the ragged coast on the map. "We'll leave the ship behind this cove and take a boat to shore, cut through the forest. We enter Edwardsville at night, take out any guards at the prison, and pick the locks. We grab her and we're out of there before the sun comes up."

Erik nodded. "One of us needs to go ahead to see which cell she is in." Erik said. "I can do that."

Firmin didn't want to agree. Erik was hurt, he had risked his life enough. But the man was stealthy, and they couldn't just run in blindly. "Alright. I can't sneak around to save my life."

Erik nodded, noting the hesitation. It was the only way it would be done.

So there it is. Nice. And longish…. Well. It's not too short…. Not the point. Well. In the next chapter, they stock up in supplies and try there luck at recovering Firmin's adoptive child! Tune in next time to pick up the rest of this riveting story! And Review!


	4. Capture

Well, here's chapter four for ya! I hope you like this whole thing so far. I'm trying my best!!! Enjoy! Please, review!!!

The ship was anchored in the cove. Erik was ready, peering over the side of the ship as he untied the knots holding the boat in place. Pain spread through his chest like fire. The gunshot wound hadn't been healing very fast, and now with actual work, he was feeling it. He grimaced slightly, but kept on with the work. The boat was ready.

Firmin emerged from his cabin, seeing Erik preparing the boat. "You should have let a deckhand do that," he said, worried for Erik's health but knowing he couldn't afford to leave him behind.

Erik looked up. His face was serious and his tone expressionless. "Had a deckhand done this, the boat would have drifted away. Get in." He said, climbing down the ladder and into the boat.

Firmin swung himself down the ladder, nervous but not showing it. "We should reach the town just as it gets dark, with any luck."

Several days had passed since Noel had been brought to the mansion, and she had resided to being less of a pain, but was mostly silent. Andre had been home more than usual, but when he was, he was mostly holed in his study drawing up new positions for the soldiers.

Christine sat quietly with Noel in the parlor.

Noel looked up when Andre entered the room. Christine was right; he rarely was around. When he was, though, he was pleasant enough…for a navy officer, anyway.

Christine looked up at him. "Another night shift?" She asked, wondering if he was leaving again. The thought made her sink a bit more inside.

Andre shook his head with a slight smile. "No, actually. Reyer is trying to regain some favor in my books. As if he ever had any... He's agreed to take my shift. I'm a free man for the evening."

Noel was tempted to mutter something about trying to gain his affection, but she bit down on her tongue.

Christine nodded. "Good. I was going to go for a walk with Noel...a bit later...if she wanted to. She looks cooped up in this house. She should see the grounds. They're big enough." She said.

Noel gave a small nod. "I'd like that..."

Andre had noted that the girl was gradually warming up to them. That wasn't to say she was entirely happy. He heard her sobbing at night, and she had wanted dresses with a small pocket to store that compass in, but she had stopped complaining about being forced into a dress.

Christine stood. "Alright then. Come with me." She said with a smile to Noel. She opened the door, looking back at Andre. "I'll be back. See you later." She said before exiting with the girl.

Andre, quiet honestly, was looking forward to an evening with the paper and a good cup of tea. The paper was on the end table, the tea could wait. He settled himself in the armchair. What was to become of the girl hadn't been discussed in the mansion yet. Reyer had been talking about it so much he didn't want to hear anymore. But...

The girl was rather nice, now that she was convinced they didn't want something from her. He would have been glad to take her in as their own. He had not yet mentioned it to Christine, but she was fond of the girl as well, it appeared.

Firmin's prediction turned out to be correct. By the time they would have been visible from the beach, it was too dark to see them.

Erik made his way with Firmin to the point where they could see the jail. At this point Erik went there alone. About half an hour later, he went back to where Firmin was. "She isn't there. I heard one of them speaking with another...she's at the mansion up on the hill." He said.

"Why would she be there?" Firmin asked, brow furrowing. His first thought wasn't a pleasant one; perhaps the commodore had younger tastes. It sickened him to think what he could have left the girl to.

Erik was having similar thoughts, but wasted no time in speaking of them. He led Firmin up towards the mansion.

Erik saw movement near them. He looked to Firmin.

Christine was leading Noel down the path. They were getting closer to where Erik and Firmin were. "And this is the path that leads out to the fountain." She said to Noel, pointing up a cobblestone walkway.

Noel was rather amazed at how big the grounds were. Then again, if you had to stay in one place for so long, you'd have to keep yourself from getting bored...

Erik looked back to them two. "It's her." He whispered.

"I can see that," Firmin said, voice low. "Who d'you think that woman is? The commodore's wife, fiancée, whatever...?"

Erik nodded. "By the look of the dress. Yes." It might not be a bad idea to take her too. Revenge and such.

Quite honestly, Firmin had considered killing the commodore. But Noel looked unhurt for the most part. She was smiling...

"Grab the woman," Firmin said finally. "If we let her go she'll tell the commodore, and I'm not going to kill her."

Erik nodded. The pain in his chest increased as he took a deep breath before moving with Firmin. He got behind Christine without her knowing and grabbed her.

Christine screamed, rather loudly. Then upon seeing her captor as a pirate, "Gilles! Help m--" She was cut off as Erik gagged her.

Noel couldn't believe her eyes upon seeing her father and Erik. Mostly on realizing that Erik was alive. "Papa!"

"Come on, we're going to get out of here before..." Firmin paused, glancing up to the mansion. The commodore was coming. He had a sword. "Noel, go with Erik. I'll take care of him."

"He didn't hurt me," the girl said quickly. Something inside of her didn't want to see him dead.

"I know, just go with Erik." Firmin drew his sword.

Erik was dragging Christine off. He could already feel that it probably was one of the stupidest things he had done, coming out in his condition. He could feel the wound bleed again, but the bandages prevented it from showing. The pain was there though.

"Come on, Noel!" He demanded as he led Noel into the forest.

Andre had drawn his sword and tried to rush Firmin. The next thing he realized, he was facedown on the ground. "You... You tripped me!"

"And you kidnapped my daughter," snarled Firmin. "Get up!"

He scrambled to his feet. "I _saved_ her!" A second later, he managed to block a blow. Barely. "Reyer wanted to hang her!"

Erik got to the boat, putting down a very unhappy Christine in it. She struggled, but then gave up, sitting there, the gag in her mouth.

Erik sat on the edge of the small boat, trying to ignore the pain. "Now. We wait for Firmin." He said.

"Don't worry," Noel said to Christine, biting back a smile. "I'll make sure they don't hurt you."

Andre was having good luck. Not only had he landed a shot, he had just blocked three strikes. Granted, they had all been close, and one had nearly lobbed off his earlobe...

Firmin was fed up. Three strikes was enough to tell this would be a waste of time. And Noel didn't want him to kill him. "Go back in your mansion."

"Return Christine and Noel!" he shot back.

"Noel is my daughter, and maybe you'll do well to know how it feels." He didn't bother with another sword trick. He simply landed a clean left hook to the side of his face, knocking him to the ground before taking off for the boat.

Erik looked up as Firmin returned.

Firmin noticed Christine's glare. "Calm down, your man's alive. He's probably going to have a black eye, but he'll live."

Noel, despite herself, was a bit relieved at this.

Christine seemed relieved...but she was still gagged and kidnapped, so it was a bit of a damper on her joy.

Erik started to row the boat with Firmin on the other side rowing. Pain was dominate, but he could take it.

Firmin was worried for Erik. Noel seemed fine (though he resolved to look over her as well), but no one should have been up and about after being shot.

Once on the boat, Erik, supporting himself against one of the railings ordered the crew to hoist anchor. Almost immediately afterwards, the sails were lowered and they were on their way.

Christine was promptly dragged onto the deck.

"No..." It was never a good idea to put that much distance between ships. "We'll wait. Put all men available on that job, I want it done in a matter of days!"

"The doctor, Erik," Firmin said sternly, Noel latching onto his legs. "I mean it." He scooped the girl into his arms, hugging her tightly.

"Papa..." she muttered, burying her face in his shoulder.

"I'm fine. I'm not dead. But I will be if I keep going back to him." Erik said. He didn't move. He hated that man. The only reason he did last time was because he was unconscious.

He instead moved and ripped the gag from Christine's mouth. Her first move was to spit at Firmin.

Firmin took a deep breath, reminding himself how dishonourable it was to strike a woman. He had felt half-bad striking Andre, god knows he looked enough like one. "You're welcome, miss. We could have killed you, you know."

Christine scrambled to her feet. It might have been a mercy had they.

Erik again leaned heavily on the railing. But he refused to see that man again. He never even used antiseptics.

"Don't worry, we're not going to do anything horrible to you," smirked Firmin. "And the brig is really rather cozy."

"Papa!" Noel protested.

"Oh, fine... If you want to give up your cabin, you can stay in my room."

Christine looked up. It was odd... civil treatment. She still hated all of them. Especially the freak in the mask. Erik, she remembered his name was.

"Told you weren't not all animals," Noel said as Firmin set her down on the deck. "You can stay in my cabin. The brig's too dark."

Christine pulled away from Firmin. "Alright..." She finally said. She was escorted by a few of the crew, leaving Firmin, Noel, and Erik there alone. Erik looked out over the water.

Noel glanced over to Erik, smiling slightly. "I thought you were dead, you know...

"He's going to be dead if he doesn't smarten up," muttered Firmin.

"I'm not dead, and I won't be." Erik assured her. "I ran into some trouble with that Andre, but I'm fine now." He said, despite the pain and blood that was finally starting to show through. The wound was bad.

"He was pretty guilty for shooting you," Noel said softly. At first she had taunted him with the fact that he had killed a man, but had backed off once she saw how it affected him.

Firmin grimly noted the blood seeping through. "You've got something on your front."

"It's nothing." Erik again said to Firmin. He turned back to Noel. "We are glad you aren't dead."

"Erik, maybe you should see the doctor," Noel said softly, worried for him. 

"I'm fine enough without you two convinced I am going to die." He said. He set off for where he normally went when feeling annoyed. He swung down with an expert move to the lower level of the figurehead.

"I swear, sometimes I think he's part monkey," muttered Firmin. "I'm going to my cabin. Noel, were you branded?"

The girl gave a small nod. "Commodore Andre tended it."

"After he administered it...?"

"He didn't do it."

"As long as it's clean. Don't be up here too long, alright?" He disappeared below.

Erik sighed, leaning against the figure head. Truthfully, he was exhausted from blood loss and the exertion. Too tired to go and attend to his bleeding chest of his own. So he rested, leaning back against the wood. He tried to ignore the pain. But what was there to take for it other than getting drunk to take the edge off it? And what would that do? He despised the thought.

Noel leaned slightly over the side, not able to see Erik but not daring to lean any further over. "Erik, I really think you should see the doctor. There's no shame in admitting you're injured."

"I don't think there is. I know I'm hurt. But I don't want that idiot trying to cure me. It'll only end up worse." Erik said.

"I know he's no surgeon, but stitches, no matter how crude, aren't going to do any harm." The girl gave a soft sigh. "You just came back from the dead for me, I don't want to mourn you again."

"I'm fine. And if not done properly, stitches will kill you. He never used antiseptics, as a matter of fact, there are none on the ship. I'm not going to let him do it again." Erik said. He swung up onto the top of the figurehead, so at least she could see him.

"He could just use rum, god knows it's strong enough," Noel said with a faint smile. "Though even to save a man's life, I don't think they'd waste it." 

"Precisely." Erik said. He swung back onto the deck, though he was leaning heavily on the railing still. He was weak.

"What are we going to do with Christine, anyway?" Noel questioned, tilting her head slightly.

"I'm not sure. Keep her from making trouble. Maybe throw her off the ship at tortuga." He shrugged. Bad idea. He winced with the pain.

Noel was worried for Erik, but held her tongue. "She's not going to survive long in Tortuga... Do you think that the commodore is going to come after her? He doesn't love her, I know that much, but he didn't really hate her either."

"I doubt he will abandon her like that. She is his wife to be, love or not." He said. She was pretty too, but that was best left unvoiced.

"I'm pretty sure he's a sodomite," she shrugged with a slight grin. "I swear, stick him in a skirt and he'd never get a second glance."

"Trust me. I saw. Right before I saw the gun. After that, the only things I were aware of was seeing you kidnapped and dragging myself back to where Firmin was. Then I only remember glimpses of what happened until I collapsed on the deck." Erik said softly.

"No wonder they thought you'd died," she sighed. "I'm glad you didn't. And... And I'm sorry for leaving the ship, it was my fault you were injured."

"It is not. I stepped on a stick. It snapped and alerted him to my presence. It was a lucky shot with a pistol. You got captured afterwards."

"Still, I shouldn't have done it," she sighed, gazing out at the water. "One of the officers, the one who branded me, he wanted to hang me."

"You are lucky he did not. Had I not gotten away, I would have been hanged. Any pirate caught is to be hanged. That's why Firmin wanted you on the ship."

"Andre wouldn't let him do it. Said that I didn't know I was a pirate... He and Christine said some awful things about you lot."

"Common people do not know the differences in good and evil. We raise their taxes by making them hire soldiers to fight them, cause property damage, murder, and steal. True, its what we need to do. But they don't see it as such. You learn to get used to it."

"I'm just glad to be back," sighed Noel, removing the compass from her pocket and running a finger over the brass cover. "And I'll be glad to be out of this dress and into some decent clothes."

Erik nodded. "Yes. It's much better that way." He mused. He attempted to straighten himself up a bit.

"I'm going to go to bed, before Papa comes up looking for me," she said, smiling softly. "Good night, Erik."

"Good night." Erik said. He was regretting not having gone to help himself earlier. He moved towards his cabin, but collapsed, falling to his knees. He slowly picked himself up, leaning heavily on the rail as he made his way towards the cabin. He got into his cabin, shut the door. He collapsed onto the bed.

Noel went to Firmin's cabin to find him pouring over a map. Seeing her, he stashed it away. "Glad to have you back, kid."

She smiled as he rose, picking her up and setting her on the bed and plunking down next to her. "I'm glad to be back."

Erik didn't bother with the fact he was bleeding, or in pain. He refused to touch that bottle. He forced himself to rest, to sleep.

Noel fell asleep, compass still in hand. A normal child would have had stuffed animal. Inside the compass was something else, however. Andre had given her a prism, showing her how to hold it up to light to make a rainbow come out the other side. It was one of the few moments she had spent alone with him, but in that moment, he hadn't been an officer. He had been a person.

Andre, once he had hauled himself off of the ground, sprinted down to the base. Reyer was there. He should have been on night patrol. "We have an abduction. Christine's been taken by pirates, they're the same ones who attacked before. They've got her and the girl. Prepare two ships for launch. Apollo's Lyre and Artemis's Bow, they're both father than the Garnier."

"The Apollo still isn't repaired from the scrape with the reef, commodore," Reyer reported. "We could launch the Artemis and the Apollo could follow."

A/N: That's all for now. More soon! I promise! I have this thing figured out to the end! I'll not abandon it….. but….. I'd review if you want to motivate me to update again.


	5. Relations and Ruins

Well, here I am! Another update! Lookie! Two days in a row! I can say, I'm disappointed in the number of comments. It certainly is discouraging. You people hate it that much? I can see the stats that a lot more people are reading this than are commenting! If you comment again, I'll be more inclined to update /really/ often. I don't like to update if I don't think people are enjoying it. So…..just some incentive to please comment?

LOLAlust: Soon enough? I'm glad ye are enjoying it! It's developing. There will be some different sub plots ahead! Don't worry! It's developing to quite a story, at least I hope it is.

* * *

Erik woke the next day, having rolled over to sleep on his chest. He sprung back to a laying position swiftly, the pain registering as soon as he had contact to his chest.

He got up, removing the over bloodied bandages. He looked at the wound and shrugged. Nothing he could do about it. He rebound them and dressed. He got out onto the deck and leaned against the railing, looking out over the open ocean. He let his mind wander.

Christine came out of her given cabin, and leaned over the railing, close to Erik. She still looked extremely upset, but she spoke to him. "So. You're Erik of which Noel spoke."

"Yes. I am." Erik said simply.

"You know that Andre will come looking for me. That he will find me and get me back."

"You sound _confident_ that nothing will happen to you_ before_ then."

"Like what?" She asked, keeping her voice even.

"Ever heard of Tortuga?" Erik asked her.

"Yes..…" She replied, confused.

"I hear its nice this time of year."

"You wouldn't...…" She tried.

"NEVER underestimate what we would and would not do. Noel doesn't make the decisions here." Erik said simply.

Noel awoke to find her father gone. Shrugging, she went to the basin to wash and was glad to find that Firmin had left some of her clothes. She was grateful for a pair of pants. She went off to find Christine.

Noel saw her father in the office. "Please tell me Christine hasn't gone overboard."

"No such luck, I think she's up on deck," Firmin sighed, glancing up from the logbook.

Noel emerged onto the deck, sighing slightly as she saw Erik with Christine. Really, she couldn't feel too sorry for her. Her husband-to-be's officer branded her, after all.

Christine's jaw set, looking at Erik. "Who say's I'll be alive by the time we get there?" She said sassily.

"Fine then. Right this way. I'll _assist _you off the plank." He spat at her.

"She might make a good hostage," Noel said, intervening before he actually threw her off. "The commodore would probably pay a lot to have her back. God knows why."

Christine repressed the urge to kick the girl in the face.

Erik scowled at Noel, though unseen behind the mask. "Yes. But should she cause any trouble, the commodore can pay the _sea _to get her back." He said in a low voice.

"The sea's harder to bargain with that us. Not by much, though. Still, Erik, they did treat me pretty well. We should at least return the favor." While Noel didn't want to see Christine dead, she was also a lot more confident on a ship than she was in a mansion.

Erik looked to her. "We'll see." Was all he said. He wasn't in the most agreeable mood at the moment, and if that lady insisted on being a pain in the--

"Well, I'll have to say, the sea seems to be a worthy alternative to this place." Christine growled at him.

"And I'd be a little nicer to him, if I were you," Noel said airily. "He outranks me. He's the first mate, I'm just the captain's daughter. If he wants to toss you, there's really nothing I can do."

"So far, he's said the first words." She said angrily.

Erik restrained himself again from putting the wretch in her place.

"Miss, this is going to be a lot more pleasant for you if you learn to conduct yourself in a civilized manner," commented Firmin as he strode onto the deck.

"Civilized?" Christine asked in disbelief at what had been said to her. "You kidnap me, gag me, keep me hostage here, and rip me away from my husband-to-be and you think _I'm_ being uncivilized!?" She asked.

Erik had to admit, she had a valid point there... but it didn't change his mood towards her.

"You are not a hostage here," Firmin said calmly. "If you can find a way off this ship that will not end in your death, by all means take it."

Noel could not restrain a slight giggle.

"The definition of hostage. You've taken away all possibility of that." She said before storming off.

Erik watched her go but then turned back to Firmin, ignoring the fact he was still leaning on the railing for support.

Firmin's gaze wandered to Erik. "And you. I've got half a mind to punish you with a day off, you know. Besides, after helping get Noel back you deserve some rest."

"I _am_ resting." Erik said. "But there is other work to be done, and this rest is about to come to an end." He said simply.

"There are deckies to do it. Tell them what to do, but for god's sake don't strain that wound any more than you already have. We can get grunts every time we dock, but if we lose a first mate we're as good as sunk, especially with a commodore on our tail."

"I'm fine. Ok. I won't work myself to death. But I need to--" As luck would have it, he half collapsed, catching himself on the railing. He was still weak.

It took every inch of himself for Firmin not to lunge forward to catch him. There was no use in making him angrier; it was like throwing a bucket of water on a cat. "Erik, I mean it, take the day off. Go to your cabin, read a book or something."

Erik walked off towards the cabin reluctantly. His eyes were simple hatred. Loathing. His fist was clenched as he shut the door to his cabin. There, he sat down on the bed.

"He's mad at you," Noel noted, staring up at her father.

Firmin rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Him and everyone else on this ship. Do me a favor, will you? Go make sure Christine hasn't flung herself off the stern side."

She nodded, heading down and first checking her cabin.

Erik stuck his head out the door for two seconds. He flung the next words at Firmin as if it were an insult. "You might want to check the life boats. There is a boat and a lady missing."

Christine was indeed far enough behind the ship in the rowboat, paddling in the opposite direction. A way off the ship without killing herself...

Firmin rushed to the side of the ship. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Women. Insane. The whole bloody lot of them.

"Get one of the boats down!" he commanded two passing deck hands, who scurried to obey him. "I can row faster than her. I can't promise I'm going to bring her back alive."

Erik rolled his eyes, slamming the cabin door. He shouldn't have said anything. He /was/ suspended from duties, wasn't he?

Christine tried to row faster, hearing the screaming behind her.

With Firmin's help (or, rather, Firmin doing most of the work), the boat was launched in record time and he jumped from half the ladder. His body was strong from fighting for his life since he was fifteen and it was no contest against a high-bred woman.

Christine was easily caught up to, though she showed no expression at being caught. "Don't touch me." She said to him.

"Don't flatter yourself," growled Firmin, at the end of his rope. "You know what's going to happen if I just let you leave? Dehydration. Slow and painful, I've been told. That's if you don't go crazy and drink the seawater first."

"Perhaps I was just waiting to be out of sight to kill myself." She said, though she got into the boat with Firmin.

"For a woman who wants to die, you're not wasting any time getting in the boat," he muttered, tying the other lifeboat to the stern of the one they were in.

Christine made no comment.

Firmin began to row back, glaring at the woman. "You'd better know now that while you are on my ship, you're going to be expected to act like a person. You're already getting off easy, by rights you should be in the brig or in the kitchen with the cats."

Christine looked up at this. "Cats?"

Erik gave up on staring at the wall. The wall seemed to be mocking him. Keeping him prisoner there. He went back, swinging himself down onto the figure head again. It took most of his energy, but it was more...free than the cabin.

"Oh my god!..." Christine said when Erik jumped off the side of the boat, but let out her breath when he swing himself onto the figure head. She watched him.

"He's really got to stop doing that," muttered Firmin, more to himself than to Christine. "He's going to slip one of these days, I just know it. And I might add that his health hasn't been improved by your husband."

"It was automatic. He shot before he saw who was there. Might I remind you that Erik had been trying to _kill_ Andre." She said, but her eyes never left Erik's figure. "Why does he go there?" She asked. A fall from there would be fatal. If you didn't die hitting the water head on, the oncoming boat would finish the job.

"Dammed if I know," shrugged Firmin as they came up beside the ship. "He's got his own cabin, it's not like he needs the space."

"A cabin is closed in...not free." She said almost to herself. She got back onto the deck without being dragged.

Noel was waiting on the deck for them. She had been rather surprised that Christine had made a break for it. It was foolish, but still beyond the means of most rich women.

Christine wandered back towards the front of the boat, seeming to be watching the oncoming horizon. In reality she was thinking. Than, before thinking any more, she slipped neatly over the railing of the front of the boat.

Firmin's first thought as he saw her jump over was that should she slip, he wasn't going in after her. Let the crazy thing drown, no ransom was worth that.

She grabbed the figure head, and at that moment of dangling, realized that it wasn't quite as easy as first thought to get where she wanted. She couldn't move. Luckily, Erik was on the lower level of that figure head and pulled her there beside him. He said nothing.

"Just when you think they can't get stupider," muttered Firmin. How ironic, the poor little rich girl is saved by the man her fiancée tried to kill.

"I...thank you...I...I guess I should thank you for earlier too. You...could have killed me...and I'm sorry for annoying you on deck and all and..." She said.

Erik silenced her. "It wasn't all you. I've got a lot on my mind lately." He said.

Christine nodded. "I should apologize for that too, even though it was Gilles who did so.…"

"Is she apologizing?" Firmin muttered to Noel.

"Looks like it," she said, rather surprised herself. Christine was nice enough, but to give thanks to a pirate?

Erik nodded. He remained silent.

Christine nodded. "I supposed so... but... I won't be... I can accept all this I suppose...but... you weren't serious about Tortuga were you?"

"We'll see when we get there."

"The only thing is..." Firmin mused softly.

"What?" Noel asked.

"If she's using Erik to try to get off the ship, I'm going to murder her."

"She wouldn't do that." Noel protested.

"You don't know that." Firmin said softly.

Noel was silenced at this. She really didn't.

Christine looked out over the waves in front of them. "Its beautiful up here." She said sincerely.

Erik nodded. "Mm." He said softly.

"I'm going to finish the logbook," sighed Firmin, rolling his eyes. "I'm checking that map work I gave you tomorrow, no excuses."

"Yes, Papa," she replied. It was mostly done anyway.

"I have to go to my cabin." He sighed, looking to her. "Here. Let me help you back onto the deck, since we saw how well it went getting down there."

Christine looked embarrassed, but let him hoist her onto the deck before swinging up there himself. He went to talk to Firmin before leaving.

"Best not to get too attached to that girl," Firmin advised Erik, his voice low. "If we have to dump her in Tortuga, I don't want any grief."

Erik nodded. "Don't worry. I'm not close." He said. He watched as Christine made her way towards the kitchen.

He looked out over the horizon, half leaning on the railing again. He felt idle and he wanted something to do.

Noel followed after Christine. Keeping her entertained would be much more interesting than pouring over maps. "I can show you anywhere on the ship, if you want," the girl offered with a slight smile.

Christine looked up. "Alright...Firmin said something about cats...in the kitchen...I kind of wanted to see them." She said sheepishly.

"They sleep in the kitchen at night, but at least one of them is usually there. I think there are four right now," Noel nodded, leading the way through the narrow halls in the ship. "A lot of captains won't keep them, they're supposed to be bad luck, but Papa knows they keep the rats away."

Christine nodded with a smile. "I love cats."

"They're useful animals," Noel nodded, pushing open the kitchen door. Sure enough, one of them was napping by the warmth of the stove. One of the two kittens. She gently lifted it into her arms. Its paws were big; on closer inspection it had extra toes on all its paws. It was a trait much valued for mousers, and all but one of the cats on the ship had it.

Christine smiled, petting the cat on the head. "Useful, and cute." She said.

"You can hold him, if you want," Noel said, offering it to her. The thing was still half asleep, and was regarding the woman with brown, half-open eyes. "His name's Marco Polo. They're all named after explorers."

Christine took the cat in her arms gently, stroking it's fur. She smiled.

"You know, The Venus isn't really a bad place to be," Noel told Christine, tilting her head and smiling. "It's better than where I came from."

Christine nodded. "I think...I can see that...its ok here..." She said slowly.

"They're going to return you eventually," shrugged Noel. "But I don't see how people can live on land."

"When you are used to it...you are happy there...and I knew you would return me sooner or later." The question was whether or not she would want to go...

Noel was silent for a moment. The other kitten, Francis Drake, was stumbling into the room, and Noel scooped her into her arms. "You could marry worse men than the commodore. Believe me, I've seen a lot of bad men, and he's not one."

Christine nodded. "I know. And I've prepare myself to marry him. It's just hard knowing that all your childish dreams of finding true love were crushed. I dreamed of love, not fondness." She said.

"Sometimes you can learn to love someone," shrugged Noel. Marco Polo was purring away in Christine's arms. "I just don't know why people force themselves through such things."

"Sometimes, I don't know either." She said, sadly stroking the kitten's head.

"I mean, I'm pretty sure he doesn't like women," Noel shrugged. "And if you don't love each other... It's just confusing. Why bother?"

"We have no say in the matter. The parents arrange it." She said.

Erik stared off into the distance. "Well. Noel is back. Do you think Christine's fiancée will peruse?" He asked.

"I know he's going to pursue. I'm surprised he didn't set sail right after we left. Must have had problems. His pride is hurting pretty bad. He probably wants to see us hang as much as get his girl back."

"He won't. See us hang that is." Erik said. "He won't catch up. And if he does, we can outfight him." Erik said.

"I saw three ships in the dock. I doubt he'll bring the bigger one, but we're still outnumbered," Firmin said, brow creasing slightly. "But those navy ships are slow..." He finally sighed, shaking his head with a grin. "I almost feel bad fighting him. It's like striking a lady."

Erik nodded, but seemed distracted. "Mm." He replied.

"I think the main question now is, is it worth the hassle to ransom the girl? We could get a lot, but it's be a risk. Plus the fact that we can't ditch her."

Erik shrugged. "You could just kind of send her back, or drop her off on an island for him to find." He said, in the same distracted manor.

"I might put her in a boat and cast her out," muttered Firmin. "She spat in my face, for god's sake. You'd think a high-bred lady would have some manners."

"She just got kidnapped. You have to admit she had reason to. She's seemed to have calmed down now." Erik said in her defense before moving to limp off towards his cabin. Easier said than done as the fire ripped through his chest. He shouldn't have been there to get Noel so soon after injury...but he had been needed. His life now hung in the balance. But he attempted not to let on to this.

Firmin almost considered simply knocking Erik out so that the doctor could see to him, but he knew the man would murder him when he came to. It worried him greatly to see him in such pain.

Erik went to his cabin, but didn't bother to slide shut the door. It was far too warm outside for that.

Firmin shook his head, heading back to the office. The logbook really did need to be done. They might have been criminals, murderers, and thieves, but they were going to have a detailed log.

"Well, at least you'll have someone who treats you kindly," she shrugged. "The man who owned me before Papa, he..." Noel gave a slight shiver. She hadn't thought of her past in a while. She tried to forget it. "He was awful."

Christine nodded. "I'm sure the brand on your arm was not the first scar you received." She said softly.

Noel shook her head. "My first memories are of being on a plantation in the South Seas. Sugar cane and banana. I must have been three, they're faint, but... The smaller children were used to get the fruit down. We were hoisted up. A lot of them fell... When I was four and a half I was sold to the owner of a brothel in Tortuga..."

"And then what?" Christine prompted. She wanted to know.

Erik was sitting in his chair. He couldn't _not_ do work. So he was doing paperwork.

Erik could hear their faint murmurs in the kitchen. He got up and went there, entering silently as to not interrupt conversation.

"I was used for customers who had..." Noel paused, shaking her head as if to dispel the memories. "Younger tastes. It... It was horrible, I'll leave it at that. I was there for about a year. Then one night I was shaken awake and told to come downstairs, that there was a man who wanted to buy me. The owner had lost a lot of money in a poker game to some pirate, and he was going to pay with one of his slaves. Me. I was sick that night, they didn't pay for doctors, and I was so afraid. I was handed over to my new owner, Captain Richard Firmin. The first thing he did when he got my ownership papers was burn them. He set me free."

Christine nodded. "That's...horrible...but with a happy ending." She said softly. She looked up, acknowledging Erik's presence.

Noel glanced up at Erik with a slight smile. "If you call being on a ship full of murderous bandits a happy ending... But I chose to go with him. I chose to be his daughter."

Erik nodded. "And where would we be without you?" He asked with a half smile.

Christine nodded. "It's better than some things."

"Where would you be without me...?" Noel mused, grinning. "With winds like these, probably around Cuba by now." Turning back to Christine, she slanted her head. "So you admit there are worse things than being a pirate."

"Yes..." She said softly. "I do." Christine nodded in agreement to her words.

"Some of us are worse than others," the girl admitted. "Slavers, those who prey only on the weak with no risk to themselves... And we're no saints and we don't claim to be. But if a pirate captain keeps a young girl around with pure intentions... Well, then you know his crew has to have a virtue between them."

Christine nodded. "I suppose." It didn't change the fact that Erik had been looking to kill Andre.

"I want to be a captain some day," the girl said with a smile as she released the kitten. It plopped down on top of her feet. "Just like Papa. It might be dangerous, but... It's a good life, no matter how short."

Erik nodded. Though Firmin's life had not yet been considered short. He had been captain for a good amount of time.

"The sea is just so wonderful..." Noel said, remembering the joy she had felt pulling out from Tortuga. The only time she had been on a ship before that was when she was being shipped, and then she had been chained down below. "It's beautiful. The only way woman get to really sail is as pirates. No girls in the navy, unless they bind their chest and chop off their hair."

Christine nodded. Yes. It was 'bad luck' to bring a lady on board.

Erik looked to Noel. "Even amongst pirates it is uncommon to have one aboard. We have many of the same superstitions as the English people. Firmin is just above such rumors." He forewarned her.

"I know that. Anyone that stupid doesn't deserve to be in my crew anyway," she said with a crooked smile.

Erik nodded. "I'm just saying that it will be a lot harder than you anticipate to earn the respect a man would have right off. I don't think you can't do it. I know you can. I'm just warning you." Erik said.

"Papa's told me all this," she shrugged. "Worst come to worst, I don't care that much about my hair and a chest bind can't hurt that much."

Christine smiled a bit. "You'd be surprised. I've heard they're worst than corsets, and those are painful enough."

"Another thing the rich force upon themselves..." snorted Noel. "Who cares if you can wear a bracelet as a belt if you can't breath?"

"Still. Chest binding limits breathing the same way. Even more." Erik pointed out.

Christine nodded.

"I could just bind it while I was still young, then I wouldn't have to when I was older," she said with a slight smile that one could not take seriously. "Be grateful I'd only bind it. Papa says that the Amazon women cut theirs off."

Erik ruffled her hair. "I wouldn't go that far. It's true however." He said with a smile.

Christine watched them. Erik seemed so relaxed...though she could see him leaning heavily against the wall...he didn't look so good.

"Erik...?" the girl ventured cautiously. "Can't you just see the doctor? Even if he didn't touch you, he could take a look at that wound, maybe tell you what to do..."

Erik's eyes narrowed slightly. "I know what to do, and I've done it. Now stop your worrying. There isn't anything to worry _about_."

"Erik, no one gets shot and walks away perfectly fine," the girl said, her face hard-set. For ten years old, she could be rather firm when she wanted to be. "Papa should have shot the commodore, to pay him back."

Christine paled, but Erik didn't notice.

He gave a wry little smile to Noel. "Had Firmin shot the commodore, I doubt Andre would live through it." He said.

"Still, might have served him right," she muttered, though she didn't fully support her own words. Andre had been kind to her. Almost human.

"And what exactly did he _do_ to you that you object to?" Christine asked her.

"He shot Erik," Noel said, scowling slightly. "He meant to kill him. They hang men who aren't officers for that."

"And I hardly doubt Erik was sneaking up behind him to invite him to tea. It was self defense." She said.

Erik had to nod. "She is right. I was coming up behind him to do him in with my sword so he wouldn't interfere."

Noel eyed Erik. "I never thought I'd hear you sticking up for any navy officer, let alone a commodore."

"All I am saying is that Christine has got a point. You are sitting there saying how evil Andre was and how much he deserved to die for trying to murder when I was attempting the same." he said calmly.

"I'm not saying he's evil," she murmured. "I'm saying he's not a saint like everyone makes out the officers to be."

"Alright. I am just saying." Erik said with a shrug. _Dang. Not a good idea. _He hid the pain to the best of his ability.

"I thought I told you to rest," Firmin said, raising an eyebrow, coming down the hall and seeing the three in the kitchen. "You've disobeyed quite a few of my orders. How do I know you're not planning a mutiny, Erik?"

Erik looked at him. "After all these years, you know better. And I'm resting up just fine. I'm not doing work. I'm not handling the ropes, and I'm not moving boxes. I'm talking and leaning against a wall." He said simply, as if it answered everything.

"You know, most men would jump at the chance to take a day off," sighed Firmin, rolling his eyes. "You always insist on being abnormal, don't you?"

"Might I remind you that my abnormality has saved your sorry butt on more than one occasion." Erik said with a simple shrug that meant he meant no harm. With that simple statement he walked back to his cabin, again sitting down to paper work.

"He seriously needs an attitude adjustment, the stubborn idiot," muttered Firmin, shaking his head. He drew a small bottle from his pocket. "This, however... Should help a bit."

Christine looked down at the opiate in his hand. "You're going to knock him out? What will that accomplish?" It was a wonder how she knew what it was. Many women were not educated.

"He won't allow the doctor to tend to him," Firmin said, grinning slightly. "If he's unconscious, however, he can't say no."

"Oh lord. And when he wakes up? Never mind. I never was clued in on this. I'm not going to be a part of what comes when he wakes up. If you thought there was going to be a mutiny before..." Christine said shaking her head. She left.

Erik was sitting in his cabin, still doing work.

Firmin lingered down the hall from Erik's cabin, glancing down at Noel. "I don't suppose I could get you to do this...?"

She shook her head silently.

"Didn't think so..." he sighed, coming forward and knocking on the door.

Erik stood, opening the door before sitting back at the desk with his work. "Yes?" He asked, without glancing upwards.

Firmin came in, bottle in hand. "Hey. I was rooting around my cabin and I found this. It's supposed to clot the blood around an open wound to help them close up faster, Celina gave it to me last time we were in Tortuga. Well, not the last time, the time before that."

"The note said it worked better orally," he shrugged, striding over and placing the bottle on Erik's desk. "If you're not going to see the doctor, you might as well use it. Celina's forte might be poisons, but she's not bad with her medicines."

Erik eyed the bottle suspiciously. "How much of it is to be used to work?" He asked at last.

"Said the whole thing. I'm not surprised, there's not a lot there. Tell me if it works," he added. "If it actually helps, I might get some more from her next time we dock."

Erik took the bottle. He looked up in dismissal to Firmin with a nod. Once alone he distastefully drank some of it. Only about half. He sighed, returning to his work. But it was getting darker now. He stood, moving to light the lamp, but he was unsteady. That was unusual. He moved towards the lamp, but the world faded away before he reached it. He collapsed, unconscious, on the floor.

Firmin had been waiting outside the door, and gave a slight grimace when he heard Erik fall. He entered the cabin again, dragging him up onto the bed as gently as he could before going to get the doctor. He had noticed that he had only taken half the bottle, so his step was quick.

Christine came to stand outside the cabin...to observe.

Erik lay still, although because of the wound, he looked paler than normal.

Firmin came back, all but dragging the doctor behind him.

"You're... You're sure he's not going to wake up?" the man asked nervously. He didn't want to be killed.

"He should be out for a few hours, at least, even with half the bottle. But make it quick, just in case. You may not be great, but you're all we've got, and I don't want to have to clean you up off the floor."

Christine came just inside the room. She was curious. She needed to see.

The doctor, Armand, gave a brief glance to Christine. "This... might not be best for a woman to see, I have to close his wounds back up, it's... going to be a little bloody."

"If you think I'm going to faint, you are sorely mistaken." She said firmly. She stayed there.

Armand looked to Firmin, but the captain simply shrugged.

"If she wants to watch, let her, but I'm not catching you when you crack your head off of the floor."

The doctor strode over to Erik, unbuttoning his shirt. The stitches were mostly loose from the movement. He wasted no time in lighting a candle to run the needle under before he threaded it and started to sew shut the skin.

Christine scowled slightly at Firmin unnoticeably, but watched just the same. Erik was right...he didn't use antiseptics.

"Normally, I'd rather use something besides a flame to sterilize this," muttered the doctor bitterly. "But I'm rather lacking in supplies as we weren't allowed to disembark in Tortuga!"

"Stop whining and do your job," Firmin snorted. "I've been sewed up with bone before, and I was fine."

Erik's hand twitched a bit, and he moved. He was stronger than most and his system resisted the sleep inducer with every ounce of possibility.

The doctor backed away slightly when he saw the man's hand twitch. "Are you sure..."

"No," was Firmin's reply. "Finish. You can't stop now. I'd hurry, before he wakes up."

He was still asleep, but his hand moved again. It was odd, how strong he was able to resist it.

Armand finally tied off the last stitch, using a clean cloth dipped in sea water to swab away the blood. The salt aided the healing process a bit. Without another word, he scurried from the room. He didn't want to be there when Erik woke up.

Erik's eyes opened, but he wasn't quite conscious yet...he was awake and aware, but couldn't piece the missing pieces together.

Firmin knew the smart thing would be to run and lock himself in his cabin before Erik came fully to his senses. Still, it wasn't the right thing. He had knocked him out, he might as well face him.

Christine had left with the doctor...she wasn't quite _that_ stupid.

Erik moved to sit up, but with pain, one hand went to his chest. He felt the new stitches.

As things rushed in upon him, he snapped to his senses. His gaze shot up to stare at Firmin.

"Suppose I'll have to tell Celina about that nasty little side effect," shrugged Firmin, his face calm. "She might have even mixed up the bottles, though it's not like her..."

Erik stood abruptly. He ignored the renewed pain that shot up his chest. "You can't even lie with efficiency, you idiot!"

Quite honestly, Firmin hadn't been trying to lie with any effort. Erik could usually tell anyway. He stood his ground. "You'd better take it easy on those unless you want it done a third time. And it was for your own good."

"For my own good? It will be perfect when it comes time to choose a new first mate. I know for a fact he used no antiseptics. there is no residue of them. Infection strikes fast and is nine out of ten deadly." He fumed at the man. "And as for knocking me out against my will!"

"He didn't use any antiseptics because there are none on the ship," Firmin said, glaring straight back at him. "You would have bled to death without those stitches. He did use sea water, and he heated the needle, that's better than nothing. I've got a few things for infection, need be. And what about knocking you out against your will? Christine was present, nothing indecent happened."

"Nothing indecent? You knocked me unconscious under false words. It betrays any sort of trust you've built up if nothing else. I'll be dammed if I stay here another ten years. Finding yourself a new first mate seems quite in the cards."

"Erik, please, calm down," Firmin said, trying to pacify him. "Those wounds were bleeding badly, they needed to be tended to, even by a quack like Armand. I wasn't about to stand by and watch you die. I'd rather have you hate me."

"You've done a pretty good job at that." Erik said, stalking from the room. The stitches were tighter this time. He knew they wouldn't break. He stalked past Christine, who pressed herself up against the wall. He went to his usual spot.

Firmin heaved a sigh, shaking his head. He stood by his words; he'd rather have Erik curse him rather than see him die, but he didn't like either.

Noel ventured from Firmin's cabin, and she moved aside as Erik passed by her before going to her father. "He didn't take it well...?"

Christine walked in. "I'm surprised he didn't kill you with that tone..." She had heard it from the hallway.

"I'm just as stunned as you are," he sighed, shaking his head. "I'm lucky he didn't pull a blade on me, I'm unarmed."

"Do... Do you think he's really going to leave?" Noel asked, eyes widening.

"Perhaps he only did not kill you because of some friendship?" Christine suggested.

Erik was serious about leaving. What was left for him on this god forsaken ship anyway?

"There's still time for him to get that done," Firmin muttered. "It's a ship, it's not like I can run anywhere. And... And I don't know if he'll actually leave. He might cool off. He might be gone the next time we dock."

* * *

There ya go! . I rather don't dislike this chapter. Wanna see what's gonna happen to Erik? Well, ye will soon enough. Here ya go! More revealed next chapter. Erik's decision on leaving or not, and what of our little Christine? Will she go back to Andre? 


	6. Delusions

Ok…I was feeling really restless, so I finished up some more. . Enjoy ye, people!

-posts-

* * *

Firmin was in his cabin, trying to bury himself in map work. He was worried about Erik. Infection, mostly. He did have several salves for infection, but he knew that Erik wasn't likely to accept medicine from him any time in the near future.

He glanced back to Noel, twisting the prism Andre had gave her in the light from the oil lamp. It cast a rainbow against the side of the wall.

That night, Erik had slipped away silently, back to his cabin. He didn't talk to anyone. He was actually feeling rather...light headed. It wasn't right, and he knew it. He wiped the sweat off his forehead.

Erik laid down, feeling horrible. Christine tapped on his door and he got up, recognizing that it wasn't Firmin (the tap was too light) and it wasn't Noel (the footsteps were too heavy).

Christine looked up as he opened it. "I wanted to make sure you are alright..." She said.

Erik nodded, not having the will to tell her off. "I'm fine...thank you." He said, closing the door.

Christine went off and knocked on Firmin's cabin door.

Erik sat down on his cot. It bothered him, his breathing was faster, and he didn't feel himself. He was exhausted too, and dizzy. Soon enough he passed out.

"Come in!" Firmin called. It wasn't one of the men, and that left one person.

Christine slipped into the room. "Erik doesn't looks so good..." She said softly to him. Her eyes were slightly wide.

Firmin sighed, pushing the map away. "I didn't think so... Infection. It might have set in even without the new stitches. I have some things that might help, but he's going to be suspicious of everything now."

Christine nodded. "I doubt he will take it...but...already? It doesn't look good..."

"I know, that's what I'm worried about," he replied, frowning slightly. "Quite honestly... There isn't a lot to be done if he won't take medicine. Some infections heal up themselves after a bit of a fever. Some need treatment. Some kill."

Christine winced. "So he was right all along. The doctor messed up..."

"He might have become infected even without the new stitches," Firmin said, rising. He glanced at Noel, who was sitting quietly on the bed, her eyes wide. "And I knew the risks. But he would have bled to death."

"He might not have. He had bandages. And even so, it would have been a peaceful death." Christine pointed out.

"Yes," he sighed. "Yes, I know. Do you honestly think I enjoyed doing this, miss? He's my friend. My best friend. And now he hates me for trying to save his life."

Christine sighed. "You can call me Christine for one. And I know you didn't. And I wish I could help."

"There isn't a lot anyone can do," he said, blue eyes still somewhat cold. "If you could get him to take some of the medicine, it might give him a better chance, but it would be like trying to herd cats."

Christine nodded. "If you can't get him to take it, I'll try." She said.

Firmin strode over to one of the chests, rooting around a bit before coming up with a jar. "I have a feeling he won't take anything orally if it came from me, but this should work. It's to be applied to the infected area."

She nodded, taking the jar. "Ok. I'll try." She said, leaving for Erik's cabin. She hoped it worked...

Firmin sighed as she left coming to sit on the edge of the bed. Noel edged closer to him, resting her head on his leg.

"Papa...? Is Erik going to be alright?"

"I don't know," he sighed, stroking her hair. "I really don't."

With Noel settled in his lap, Firmin couldn't help but envy the girl a bit. With all she'd known, it was far behind her now. She would never be beaten again, not by the man she called her father. And he was glad for that.

The girl's breathing slowed, and her eyes closed as she drifted off to sleep. Firmin lifted her with the utmost of care, settling her under the covers and kissing her forehead.

Christine rapped on Erik's door and Erik called for her to come in. She entered the room. It was dark, but she could see him.

"I have something...the wound looks infected…"

"Right." Erik retorted sarcastically. "I wonder why. Oh yeah. No antiseptics."

"Erik, please...I have something to help that."

"I'm not being pulled over on again."

"You don't even have to eat it! Just put it on."

"No!" He practically screamed in her face as he rose. He was much taller than she. "I know exactly where it came from, and I'm not going to take the chance of it. Drugs can go through skin as well.

"But Erik--"

"Get _out_!" He grabbed her wrists, making her gasp as he threw her from the room. Not in the air, but forcefully. He slammed the door shut.

Firmin heard Erik's voice. It was rather hard not to. He glanced to the girl. She had turned in her sleep, but had not woken. He rose, striding outside.

Christine was breathing heavily, leaning against the wall opposite of Erik's cabin door. She looked up at Firmin. "I...I...I couldn't..."

"I gathered," he said, closing his eyes for a second before opening them. "If you'd like, I could go sucker punch him in the chest. He can't hate me any more."

"No...but...please...no...don't." She said to him. "I'm fine..."

"Alright," he nodded, knowing it would do no good to butt heads with Erik now. "Get some sleep. He might be easier to reason with in the morning."

Christine nodded, taking the jar with her towards her cabin. She slept uneasily that night. Too many things to think about.

Firmin returned to his cabin, settling beside Noel. He could see that the girl had been awake in his absence; the compass was clutched to her chest. She slept now, however, and he soon joined her.

Christine awoke in the morning, going to Erik's cabin and knocking. "Go away." Came an order from inside.

She entered anyway. "Erik you need to.…"

"I don't need to do _anything_, Elizabeth." He said coldly.

"Elizabeth? I'm not..…"

"Go. Away." He hissed, barely restraining himself. Christine could see the spark of delirium in his eyes. He might actually do harm to her. She backed from the room

Firmin awoke, and by the time he was up and dressed Noel was still asleep. He let her, he couldn't bear to wake her when she looked so peaceful. Not after four years of fighting back nightmares.

He left his cabin, going straight to Erik's and seeing Christine. "... He's not good, is he?"

"He...he called me Elizabeth...he didn't recognize me...do...do you know who Elizabeth is?" She asked him.

Firmin let his breath out in a hiss. "This is bad, the fever's got a hold on him. Elizabeth was... a girl he used to be in love with. She died a while ago, before Noel even came on the ship."

Christine nodded. "That's...bad..." She said. "He didn't take the medicine, though I doubt you hadn't gathered that."

"Yes," he sighed, shaking his head. "I... Quite honestly, I don't know what to do. Either the fever eventually breaks or it doesn't."

Christine nodded. It would be harsh if he died without so much as recognizing anyone. "We are making port in Tortuga soon, no? I overheard a deck hand." She asked softly, to bring conversation off the current topic.

"Yes... Later today, if the winds stay with us," he said, unable to put Erik from his mind. "We haven't seen a trace of the navy ships, so it's safe to dock for the day." Firmin paused. "I have a sister there, the one who made that medicine. She... She might have something stronger, though I doubt he'd take it."

Firmin sighed again, considering going in to check on Erik and then deciding against it. It might only upset him more.

He went to take the helm, trying to figure when, if ever, those ships would catch up, but without knowing when they'd left was a guess.

Christine nodded. "Well...we can only hope he does." She said before leaving to wander the deck. She didn't say anything about the navy ships.

Christine looked around at the surrounding water. She was actually feeling trapped. She was used to being able to go anywhere, not confined to a small area.

Noel awoke and dressed, tying her hair up as usual. It was a pain to have it hanging in her face. She made her way onto the deck, and saw Christine. "He's not any better, is he?"

"He's worse... he thought I was someone else. He doesn't recognize anyone." She said.

Noel lowered her head a bit. "I was afraid of that..."

Christine nodded. "But we should be making port in a few hours...Firmin can talk to his sister..." She said.

Noel nodded. "Celina... We haven't seen her in nearly five months." She smiled slightly for a moment. "She has a new baby, it'll be about a month and a half old now. I hope it's a girl."

Christine nodded, smiling slightly. "I suppose I won't be allowed off ship..." She said wistfully.

"I could probably convince Papa to bring you along with us," Noel said with a small shrug. "After all, there's not going to be anyone here to guard you."

Christine nodded. "I'd like that... I can't help but feel...trapped here..." She said softly.

* * *

Well, that's it for today….unless I have ABSOLUTELY nothing to do later. Read and review, PLEASE! –beg- 


	7. Fevered Reflections

A/N:Ok, at this point I'd just like to mention that Elizabeth from here is NOT anything like, or having to do with Elizabeth from Pirates of the Carribean 1, 2, or 3. I didn't really realise the name until the chapter was submitted. It was all like MER... that didn't go well, did it? I just liked the name.

The plot is unfurling, and its been suggested to me that you all aren't commenting because I have Erik as a supporting role and nothing more. He's SO much more. Or at least he will be. He's pretty quiet here. As more of their background is revealed, it'll show why he's not captain. He knows his temper might get in the way. And theres alot of other things. And as Firmin becomes distracted, Erik will step up. I don't know how you will all like today's little chapter though...

Andre: BETTER THAN I WILL. I'm still on a blinking ship, trying to catch up with my would be wife.

Oh can it tinker-bell. She's doing fine, and you don't love her anyway. Anywayz. My randomness aside, here's a chapter. So please, Reveiw!

* * *

In several hours, Tortuga was in view and soon The Venus was docked. The men all but broke their ankles getting off, and Firmin suspected at least one child was to be fathered before the day was done.

"You coming, kid?" the captain asked to Noel.

The girl stuck her bottom lip out a bit. "Papa, can Christine come with us? Please?"

Christine looked to Firmin, seeming pleading. "I won't run off. I just need to walk somewhere!" She said. She knew he might say no however.

"Oh... Fine. God, this ship is run by its women," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "It'll do no good to leave you here. And running isn't an option; a girl like you wouldn't last long in Tortuga."

Christine nodded. "So I've heard." She said, eagerly following Firmin as the ship disappeared into the distance.

Firmin led them through one of the better parts of the port, which truly wasn't all that great. "Don't let Celina bother you, either. She's a poison mistress, but she's mostly harmless. ... Well, not really, but she won't hurt you."

Christine laughed. "Alright. I won't let her bother me." She said. Unbeknownst to them or _anyone_ there was one less figure aboard the Venus.

They reached an in on the edge of the port town, quieter than most of the other ones (Firmin knew it was because it lacked a pub). A faded sign proclaiming it to be 'The Mistletoe' hung above the doorway.

"This is it," smirked Firmin. "Mistletoe is often said to be romantic, but it's really just toxic. Celina's big on symbolism."

Christine nodded. She followed him closely.

The first floor of the inn was all but deserted, and they did not linger there. They went to the second floor and down a hallway. Firmin rapped on one of the doors.

A woman with brown hair and eyes to match opened the door, smiling as she saw the captain. She threw her arms around his neck. "Richard! God, when they said your ship pulled out so early last time I thought you were going to your death!"

Christine lingered in the hallway. She didn't wish to bother him or her.

Celina realized him, ruffling Noel's hair. "What's up, kiddo?" Then she noticed the bandage covering her wrist. "You get hurt?"

"Branded," Firmin sighed. "It's a long, long story." He gestured to Christine. "This is Miss Christine Daae."

The woman raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that officer in Edwardsville marrying a Daae...?"

"Yes..." Christine piped in, unsure. "He is...Gilles Andre...his name, miss." She said softly.

"I thought hostages weren't your style, Richard," she said, coming out into the hall and closing the door behind her. "Trust me, you don't want to go in there, it's a total mess. I don't keep my work area very tidy."

Christine nodded, understanding what she meant. She wondered when the question of Erik would come into play.

"Like I said, it's a long story," Firmin sighed. "To shorten it up, do you have anything for infection?"

She blinked. "Yes. ... Why?"

"Erik was shot, and he wouldn't keep still so the stitches came out. They had to be done up again, but this time we were out of antiseptics. Had a hard battle with the navy. Now he's in a fever."

Christine nodded. "He didn't even recognise me." She said softly. She wondered how Erik was. She didn't even think that he could potentially be gone...

"Not good..." muttered Celina, opening the door next to the one she had emerged from. The second floor was largely dedicated to her work, aside from her room, her assistant's room, and the room for the two-year-old terrors who called themselves her sons.

The room was shelved, filled with various bottles and jars. She plucked a green vial from one of the far shelves, glancing at the label. "This is the strongest I've got. It's to be applied to the infection. It's gonna burn like nothing else, but it should do the trick." She took another bottle, this one clear. The liquid was red. "And this should take care of the fever."

Christine nodded and watched her retrieve them. She hoped they would work...what was more she hoped he would take them. He seemed against anything of that sort.

"There's... one small thing," Firmin admitted as he took the bottles from his sister. "He might not take these."

"... Do I want to know why?"

"He wouldn't have the stitches fixed up, so I had to... give him something to help him relax."

"Richard, with friends like you, that man doesn't need any enemies."

Christine nodded. "But perhaps he will...we have to try." She said to Firmin seriously. "It's important..." She said firmly.

"It's worth a shot," shrugged Celina. "Then again, if he's as out of it as you say he is, he might not be able to resist. When someone's deep in fever, they're usually as weak as a child."

"Speaking of children," Firmin said, wanting to shift the topic away from the darker tones. "How'd the birth go?"

The woman's face (the half visible under her hair, anyway), hardened, and she turned away from them as she closed the storage room door, locking it. "... Not so good."

0o0o0o0

Erik rose from the bunk he was lying on. His mind was coming in and out of delirium, but for the most part, there was only one thing that flashed. Out. He pushed open the door, checking to be sure no one was there.

He came into the hallways, walking casually on deck, making sure no one was on there to watch him before he slipped neatly from the deck. He escaped into the towns, unnoticed. He was just another in the masses.

He could remember Firmin… he had drugged him, let that crack-job doctor work on him. And then Elizabeth…she had helped Firmin… and tried to get him to take something else…

But then another image flashed into mind…

_The woman ran to him, through the rain, tears mixing with the down-pour. Her cheek was bloody, and her hands had rope marks around them. She ran to him, sobbing, falling into his embrace._

"_Erik… My god…" She was gasping and half collapsed, Erik catching her, and supporting her with ease. He kissed her bruised forehead. _

"_Elizabeth… what happened? Tell me who did this…"_

"_I don't know… the officer… at the bar… I said I wouldn't. I wouldn't do that anymore. Not after I found you. He didn't take no for an answer." She said, clasping her arms around him. _

"_Shhh… it's alright… he won't hurt you again. I'm here Elizabeth. He won't hurt you."_

_She nodded and he tipped her chin up, kissing her on the lips, his mask high enough on the upper lip that it didn't interfere. When she pulled away, she had calmed. "I love you."_

"_I love you too. Come… We'll get you some dry clothes. We'll be out of here tomorrow. The storm should be letting up… come on." _

She had been there. And he had comforted her. She was fine after that. But why would she help Firmin? They were against him… He continued on, getting away from the busy streets once and for all.

He stopped, pain shooting through his head in his fevered state. He collapsed, sitting there, back against the fence in the middle of no where on the island. He dropped his head into his hands as another memory took place. Not too long after the last had taken place…

_He looked for Elizabeth to show up… where was she? There… a speck on the shore hurrying towards the ship. He frowned, for another figure was about twenty yards behind her and gaining. He was over the side of the ship in an instant, Firmin yelling after him to come back. _

_He could finally make out the figures infront of him. But he wasn't near enough yet… not to prevent what was going to happen._

"_You little wretch! You think you can just run away from me like that! Wh0re!" The man was screaming. The navy uniform was the only thing he could make out at that point. _

_Erik yelled his warning as the pistol was raised, but the thunder drowned out his warning and the gunshot… He ran to her in time to catch her before she hit the ground, her few belongings falling to the beach. _

_Her blood was running from her back, and the girl he had caught was already dead._

Erik looked at his hands. No… her blood had been on his hands. No… he was confused… She had been there… Elizabeth had been there… Elizabeth… Christine? … Elizabeth…

0o0o0o0

"Speaking of children," Firmin said, wanting to shift the topic away from the darker tones. "How'd the birth go?"

The woman's face (the half visible under her hair, anyway), hardened, and she turned away from them as she closed the storage room door, locking it. "... Not so good."

"What do you mean by that?" questioned Firmin, brow furrowing slightly.

"He was just under two months premature." Her voice suddenly didn't sound as strong as it did a moment ago.

"Was...?" Noel whispered, knowing what was coming.

"He only lived for thirteen days..."

Christine paled slightly. "That's horrible." She breathed.

She gave a small shrug though her face showed the true extent of her sadness. "It happens. Everything that could be done was, and it wasn't enough. Some things... Some things can't be helped."

Firmin gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze, knowing she was likely to hurt him for anything more. "I'm sorry, Lina."

Christine nodded, but she remained silent. It wasn't her place to speak.

"I'm over it, alright?" she said, harshening slightly.

Firmin knew very well that she wasn't, but he didn't want to make her upset. "Thank for you the medicine."

Celina managed a smile. "What are sisters for?"

Christine nodded. "Thank you." She said, for her own side of it. She stepped back into the hallway to wait, not wanting to linger too long, but allowing Firmin to linger without her. She didn't want to intrude...she _was_ after all, a stranger.

Firmin gave his sister a light peck on the cheek before following after Christine.

Noel hugged onto the woman. "I'm so sorry..."

"Don't lose any sleep over it," she said softly, mussing the girl's hair. "Better luck next time. Now go. Look after your Papa for me."

"I will." With that, she hurried off.

Christine walked with the two back towards the ship. She was encouraged by the fact that Erik would most likely have to take it. She stopped in the hallway, waiting for Firmin to go in.

"You mean you'd rather him kill me then you?" Firmin said with a wry smirk. "No, I'll do it."

Christine nodded. She waited in the hall way. "Good luck."

"I'll need it..." Firmin rapped sharply on the door. "Erik...?"

There was no response. Silence. Nothing.

He knocked harder. "Erik, I mean it. I'm coming in."

There was still no answer. Christine shrugged. "Go in..."

Firmin nodded, opening the door. He didn't even want to think about the possibility that he'd find a body.

The room was empty. There was no one there. His most valuable belongings were gone. There was a half finish map, an ink stain mark on it, as evidence from a hasty exit.

Firmin cursed silently, storming into the hall and slamming the door hard. "He's gone! Oh god, he was sick... He's probably lying somewhere dying..." He cursed under his breath, angry at himself.

Christine looked up, her already pale skin becoming more so. "He's gone!? Lord. He's delirious! He might not even know where he is!" She said, unsure of what to do.

"I'm going to go find him," Firmin muttered. "Even if he wants to leave, I'm not letting him go sick."

"How will you find him?" She asked softly. She also grabbed her cloak. "And how can I help?" She added.

"Quite honestly, I don't know," he admitted. He was reluctant to bring along Christine, but two pairs of eyes were better than one. "If you want to help, you can come with me. Noel, stay here..."

"But Papa..."

"You need to be here in case he comes back."

"Papa, maybe he doesn't want to be found!" Noel shouted, finally allowed to complete her sentence. "He was so mad at you, maybe he simply left..." Her eyes were brimming with tears.

"He might not have known what he doing." Firmin said softly.

"And he might have. If he doesn't want to be found, you're never going to find him."

"Perhaps...but...perhaps we should all look...in case Firmin is right...then he could be wandering, not knowing where he is..." Christine whispered.

"Look..." Firmin sighed. "I hate to admit this, but Noel may be right. I'll go out alone to look. If he's truly delirious, he shouldn't be hard to spot. ... Then again, with all the drunks... But my point is that he won't be hiding. You two stay here."

Christine looked up firmly. "He'll be hard to find. He's Erik. Let us come. We'll look for a while. The crew will be back here by nightfall. We can leave then if we don't find him.

"Oh... Alright. Noel, maybe it's best if you don't stay here alone." His mind was shifting back into captain's mode; he didn't know when the navy ships would be coming. He doubted they were near them now, but still... "Come on, we'd better hurry."

Christine ran after him, glad she had stolen a pair of sailor's shoes. Much easier to run in than heels. She had her cloak around her, for night was drawing in and with it was chilly.

Noel kept close to her father; even she wasn't fond of Tortuga come nightfall. She had never been forced to work the streets, she could say that much for her previous master.

Firmin tried to keep all traces of worry from his face, but he knew that the hunt was probably not going to end well either way. Even if they found him, he would still be in the market for a new first mate.

Christine sighed, seeing no traces of the masked man.

Noel grew more worried with each passing minute that she had been right. She had never wished to be wrong so much in her life.

"I don't think we're going to find him," Firmin finally said. It hurt nearly as much to say that as it would have been to order Noel to be left behind.

Christine choked back a sob. Why was she even crying? "No...it's late...I think...I think the crew will be back by now...its nearly midnight..." She said softly.

Firmin had taken to carrying Noel at this point; the girl was worn out both physically and emotionally. "I hate to do this." His voice was much weaker than he willed it to be. "I really do... But there's no way I can force him back on the ship."

Christine nodded. "You...you did the right thing...trying to help him..." She said, swallowing hard.

Her words meant little to him. Even his own assurances couldn't ease the guilt in his mind. "We should head back; we need to be out of here as soon as possible. We've already given the navy a good jolt on us."

Although Noel was silent, Firmin could feel her tears on his neck. He kissed her cheek gently, wishing he knew what to say.

Christine nodded, turning around with him. Erik had wanted to leave, and had done so. There was no bringing him back from the grave.

"If you wished to go back," Firmin said as they headed back to the ship. "With the commodore, I mean, it could be arranged. You could stay with Celina until they catch up here."

Christine looked up. She hesitated. "I...I..." She bit her lip. "I'm fine...I'm kind of getting used to it here..." Of course, without Erik... But she felt she owed it to them. She failed in giving Erik the medicine.

Firmin shrugged, although it was only with one shoulder. Noel was resting her head on the other. "You're probably going to be returned eventually anyway..." He paused. "Unless, of course, you don't want to go back. I mean, I know some of the men in the upper classes don't treat women very well..."

"He treats me well." Christine said swiftly. "We'll see when the time comes." She said, trying to sound business like, but only managing to sound defeated, depressed, and tired.

"When a female says 'he treats me well' in that tone of voice, it's not very convincing," he commented. Noel was asleep, he could feel her slowed breath.

"He treats me fine...but I don't love him...I never did and most likely never will...he's never around either..." She added, her voice a whisper.

"If he's never around, what's to stop you from getting a man you actually want while he's working?" Firmin questioned, raising an eyebrow. "God knows that's exactly what he's doing."

"It doesn't seem right. I don't know. I wasn't brought up that way. And the people in my town see me for my money and my looks. Nothing more." She said with a sigh. The Venus was in sight. For this time, it filled her with dread. He wasn't there. Erik wasn't there… things would be so different without him to talk to.

Another one-shouldered shrug. "My philosophy had always been 'If you don't like it, run'. By rights I should be an accountant, working at my father's firm right now, and I should be completely and utterly miserable."

He sighed, shifting Noel's weight a bit. "And I'm afraid I'm not the best person to ask about matters of the heart. I've got Celina and Noel. I had Erik, and look what I did to that."

Christine nodded. "Perhaps this is a way of running. Coming here that is. I don't know." She said softly.

"You're welcome to stay on The Venus, anyway," Firmin shrugged. He saw several men staggering to the bunk room. You can't come on raids, of course, but it would be nice to have someone keeping an eye on Noel when I'm not around. I never want a repeat of last time."

Christine nodded. "Alright." She agreed. She'd stay, at least for now. She climbed the plank to the deck and stepped on, light on her feet in the shoes. She looked to Firmin. "Is there anything I can help with?"

"Not that I can think of at the moment," he replied, shaking his head. "If I think of anything, I'll ask. Besides, it's not customary to put hostages to work."

"You haven't a gun to my head anymore. I don't consider myself a hostage. But there must be something you need done so we can get out of here..." She said softly.

"Well... With most the crew drunk, they're more or less useless. I can get the mooring lines in by myself, but someone needs to hold the wheel so we don't take out the dock."

Christine nodded, going towards the wheel. "Just hold it still?" She asked, just to be clear.

"Turn it as far as you can towards the sea, then just hold on. It can strain a bit, but you should be able to hold it in place. I'm going to put Noel in the cabin first, though." He disappeared below deck, the dark girl in his arms.

Christine nodded. "Alright." She got into position, bracing herself and being ready to turn when ordered to.

Firmin set Noel on his bed, pulling the covers up over her. She curled herself in them without waking, and he could not restrain a smile, despite how horrible he felt to be pulling out without Erik, thinking how he would never see him again.

He was gone from the room in a second, however, and was soon back out on the deck. His rough hands made swift work of the knots, and as each rope was undone, the ship strayed a bit more to the open water. Finally they were free, and The Venus glided out onto the water.

Christine held the boat steady as Firmin instructed her to. She felt... accomplished. It was odd.

"Well, we didn't hit the dock, so you did better than expected," Firmin said with a smirk as he coiled the lines before heading up to join Christine on the helm.

Christine looked down on him with a small smile. "Don't think I didn't hear that."

"Eh," he shrugged, reaching the platform. "Not many noble women ever steer a ship. While it's harder when you're actually sailing, it's still a bit hard to hold it. Noel's too small to keep it in place for long."

Christine nodded. "I'm stronger than I look. I wasn't always in a noble family." She said truthfully.

He raised an eyebrow, taking the wheel from her and spinning it. They would head out, and then down the coast. "Really? You strike me as the 'poor little rich girl' type."

"My father was poor. I lived in a small hut on a hill for most of my childhood. My father married my step mother when I was fourteen. She was a bit richer. Not as much as Andre. But when I was sixteen, I got a request from Andre's parents. The arranged marriage was set between our parents before I even met him..." She said with a sigh.

"You could have gotten worse," Firmin shrugged, though the thought of marrying some girl irked him. "Could have been matched up with some fat, bald man who'd have you whenever he'd like. Still, living out your life with someone you've barely met is rarely going to end well."

"Yes. I know it could be worse. But like every young girl...to have your hopes dashed like that... I mean... I don't know. I shouldn't be bothering you with this. You certainly have enough on your mind." She said softly, eyes gazing out over the moonlit ocean. Her hand idly grazed the wood of the banister.

"If you don't let it out, you go crazy," Firmin shrugged. "Either that or you start drinking more than you should. Believe me, I know."

She looked up. "Seeing how you only have rum, I doubt I'll take to drinking. I can't stand the stuff." She said softly as if he were serious about her drinking problems.

"I was just joking. Though if you want wine, we've probably got a few bottles kicking around somewhere," he said, smirking.

Christine shook her head. "No thanks. I'll tell you if I ever do." She said with a small smile. "But no. I just...I always dreamed of finding love. Not...friendship."

"Everybody dreams of finding love," shrugged Firmin with a slight sigh. "Sometimes you find it in another form. I have Noel, and I wouldn't trade her for anything else. If you can't love your husband, love his children."

"If we ever have children." She said, sitting. The thought of 'settling down' was not high on her priority list. She was much too...out there.

"They'd be pretty if you did," he said with a slight laugh. "Awful at sword fighting, however."

"Yes." She said. "They would be." She looked up. "But then I'd be at home indefinitely. He hasn't even mentioned children, so I don't know if we'll have any. But I mean...we aren't even married, so I suppose it's early."

"That's another thing I've been meaning to ask you... I know he looks like a sod, but... He wasn't... Doing anything to Noel, was he...?"

"No. He was hardly even there during the time she was with us. She was with me the entire time. He rarely touches anyone if he can help it. I think the only time he even came in contact with Noel was holding her wrist still while he helped it."

Firmin let out his breath. "Good. I didn't mean to insult him, it's just... Well, he's a naval officer, enough said. I don't trust them nearly as far as I can throw them."

"The only reason he _is_ a naval officer is because his family has money and he knows how to plan. He can order and plan but not fight himself."

"I figured that once I knocked him over with one hit," snorted Firmin. "He looks like he should be on the stage, not on the battlefield."

"True. And sometimes, that's where he is. Pretending he loves me in public. It is obvious we don't feel that way about each other."

"Sometimes people just never find that one person," he shrugged. "Happens often enough. I don't see myself with anyone special in the future."

Christine nodded. "Yes. I know. Well. I need to sleep..." She said softly, almost sadly.

He nodded. "I've got to stay with the wheel. Normally I'd just tie it and drop the sails, but we need to make distance on the navy ships. Good night."

She nodded. "Good night." She slipped into her cabin and fell asleep. Tortuga was already out of sight.

* * *

Told ya you weren't going to like it... but a glimpse into his past? Perhaps worth it? -hides under virtual desk- 


	8. The Open Seas

Well, here's another chapter since I know you'll not find my last one to your liking. -laugh- and besides that, I'm just plain bored! If you reveiw, I might be bored more often and update again really soon. You know I'm good for it. Merci. Enjoy. Au revoir!

* * *

The morning came, and as expected, the crew was sleeping in, leaving Firmin at the wheel to think about his lost friend.

Firmin had not really expected the crew to rise early after later night. Though he planned to sleep as soon as someone came to relieve him, his body could handle the strain.

Guilt tore at him. He knew they had little choice but to leave without Erik, but he still hated himself for it. Not only that, but he had no idea who was even half competent to fill the position.

The figure. Firmin's back was to him, which was in his favor. He stood there a moment, observing him. He could almost _hear _Firmin's thoughts. "Do you know how long it would take to find a new first mate?"

Firmin jumped, nearly impaling himself on the wheel. He spun, heart beating frantically. He calmed quickly however, though his eyes were wide. "Erik!?" He hissed in surprise. "What are you doing here!"

"Not a very welcome greeting." Erik said calmly. "Don't I belong here?"

"No! I mean, yes, of course, but..." He stopped, trying to untangle his tongue. "We'd thought you'd gone. You weren't in your cabin."

"I _was_ gone. Tortuga was there. I decided to abandon ship. Then I decided against it. Didn't feel like sticking around in that rat hole for another ship to come sign me onto their crew. So I came back. Besides. If I wasn't here, you'd all end up getting yourself killed anyway."

Firmin was silent for a moment before giving a slight smirk. "If I hug you, you're going to slit my throat, aren't you?"

"Most likely." Erik said. "Though you can hardly know I'm unarmed...which I am. I can always do it later." He added.

"I won't take my chances, then," he smiled. "Your fever's gone?...Want to try the wheel again?"

"Enough. It's gone enough that I'm not going to have a relapse if that's what you think." Erik said, still keeping a stark seriousness.

"God, I wasn't serious," he said, raising an eyebrow as Erik actually took the wheel. "That's what got you there in the first place. Someone will be up soon enough."

"Then I'm fine for the few minutes. Trust me. It's not like I'm moving. As I said, it's mostly healed. Pain is residual. It's not infection."

"I'm still not leaving, the last thing I need is for you to pass out," he said, leaning against the railing. "... You know, you had us all scared to death. Even Christine."

"When?" Erik asked, furrowing his brow, though unseen behind the mask.

"When we thought you'd jumped ship and were stumbling around in a fever. We thought you'd die. She was pretty rattled."

Erik paused. "I wouldn't know why." He stated. He looked up at the wheel. "No. I was in and out of remembering where I was and how I got there."

"She seems to be the type who feels bad for any life, even a pirate's," Firmin shrugged. "Noel was a mess, too."

"I expected that much. I wasn't going to come back. Even when I came to. I wasn't coming back. I'm not even really quite sure what was the final push that willed me back."

"Whatever it was, I'll buy it a drink next time we dock there," laughed Firmin.

Noel was woken with a heavy heart. She had mourned Erik once already, and now she had to do it a second time. She dressed, going to the deck knowing she'd find her father there.

When she reached the helm, there stood Erik at the wheel. She bolted forward, throwing her arms around him.

Erik was swiftly knocked backwards against the wheel by the force of the coming child, but he smiled, despite the pain in his chest. He lifted her a bit then placed her back on the ground. "Hello." He said to her gently.

"I thought I was never going to see you again," the girl said softly, her bottom lip trembling. "I thought you were going to die."

"I'm not dead. And I'm here. I'm not going anywhere. Don't cry. You'll kill me." He said with a soft smile. He ruffled her hair lightly.

Noel bit her lip, smiling. "I know you're not going anywhere. Not unless you plan on swimming. I'm just surprised to see you."

"I know. I didn't intend on being here either. But some things change." He said to her softly.

"I really am sorry about drugging you," Firmin put in, hoping he sounded genuine. "I know you'd probably have done the same to me. ... Only you would have used a piece of wood instead of a potion."

"Why use wood. Nine out of ten says I'd have you on the ground and pinned for the doctor to work before you'd have time to protest. But in the future, if you mislead me in the same fashion, I will personally see to your death. My own life is in my hands, and if I don't want to entrust it to a half witted doctor, it is my free will to decide that."

"If it were up to you you'd let yourself bleed to death just to keep your pride," snorted Firmin.

"And There I would be happy." Erik said, glaring at him for a moment. Firmin knew that he could abandon ship at next port with no problem.

Firmin frowned slightly before folding. "Alright, alright. I won't do it again, and I feel horrible for doing it the first time. Is that enough?"

Erik gave a brief nod. "Alright." He said. It was decided.

"I'm glad you're staying," Noel beamed. "It would be awful around here without you, Erik."

"Yeah, well, you came close to it. And what is this I'm hearing about Christine _giving_ a care about my life or lack of if it were the case?"

Noel nodded. "I think she was nearly crying when we knew we had to head back..."

Erik looked to her, looking confused. "Why on earth _would_ she be?" He asked, mirroring his own thoughts.

The girl merely shrugged. "Beats me. I mean, I was crying, but I've known you since I came here. Maybe she just felt bad for you."

"Probably." Erik said thoughtfully, looking towards her cabin door. He tried to bury feelings that arose when he looked at it.

"She wants love," he shrugged. "All women do, really. Maybe she thinks she's going to find it here. All I can say to that is that she'd better be after you and not me."

Erik looked up. "After me? No. I don't think so. Much to well bred to fraternize with a pirate. And she hasn't seen my face. No one on this ship has but you." Erik said to Firmin.

"Apparently she's not as well bred as we think, her father married into money. And I swear, if she's after me I'm throwing myself overboard. I can't deal with women, they confuse me to no end."

Erik smiled and looked at him. "Don't flatter yourself. I've seen no evidence she is into you. Me either." He said.

"Women read a lot of romance novels about fair maidens getting snatched up by roguish, mysterious, passion-rich pirates. Who knows what's going on in her head? And what's more mysterious than a mask?"

"Yeah well, if she ever touches it, she'll be in for a shock." Erik said somewhat resentfully.

"I don't think she'd do that, too timid," he shrugged. "By the way, don't think you're totally indispensable; she helped me cast out the ship last night."

"Hmm. Interesting. I trust you only let her try the wheel, not the sails. She's not ready for that. No. I daresay she's stronger than she looks." Erik mused.

"She just held the wheel in place, don't worry. I'm not up to swiping another ship at the moment if we wreck this one."

Erik nodded. "Yes. It is a tedious task at best." He said.

"Nevertheless, if one of those Navy ships happen to come within reach, I wouldn't mind snatching one..." he mused with a sly grin. "Commodore Firmin does have a ring to it."

"Trust me. It doesn't. But another ship might be a good find." Erik admitted with a sigh.

"That would make you a captain, though," Firmin said, smirking. "Though I'd still be able to boss you around, mind."

"Have you _ever _been able to boss me around?" Erik joked lightly. They had been more of business partners than anything else. And though Firmin was in charge, and did outrank him, they pretty much were in agreement on most things, and Erik didn't need many orders.

"True..." Firmin admitted with a grin, turning to Noel. "Here's a tip. Never try to irritate someone who's quicker in a draw than you, even if you are their captain."

Erik chuckled. "A good piece of advice there." He said.

Christine's cabin door opened, and she made her way to the deck where the wheel was. She nearly froze and fell off the ladder when she saw Erik.

Firmin could not suppress a smile. "Turns out he was in his cabin. Kind of makes us look like idiots, doesn't it?"

"But we were in there." Christine protested.

"I was off the ship, planning on leaving, but came back." Erik explained.

"While we were searching." Christine finished.

"Sneaky little bugger, isn't he?" Firmin laughed, leaning back on the railing. "If I wasn't so glad he was alive, I'd make him walk the plank."

"And who teaches the crew how to swim through a plank walking while weighted down? You know I'd be able to get back to the ship." Erik said.

"I'll put a bullet through your head and then make you walk the plank. And by walk the plank I mean throw you overboard."

Erik shrugged. "Then you'd still have to find a first mate. I'm simply saving you the trouble. Now go get some rest, ok? See. There's people here, If I pass out, they'll hold it steady until a crew member can come."

Firmin nodded, giving Noel's hair a ruffle before heading down below deck. He barely made it into his cabin before he all but passed out onto the bed. He hadn't really slept well for several days; between Noel and Erik he always had something on his mind.

Erik sighed, scanning the horizon. He wondered vaguely if the Fleet was going to catch up.

"Do you think they're ever going to reach us?" Noel asked, frowning slightly

"We seem to have a head start, but that stop in Tortuga cost us most of it. I daresay it will be a long shot that they don't catch up. I don't know how long it will take before we see the sails on the horizon." Erik mused.

"Assuming they do..." she asked, tilting her head slightly. "What's going to happen?"

"I suppose Firmin will order they be taken down. The crew will be taken below deck. And the ship will come under our control. Unless we loose..." Erik said.

"I hope he doesn't kill the commodore..." Noel muttered softly with a shrug. "He's not that bad."

"Prisoners are most likely the option Firmin would take. More value." Erik said.

Noel absent-mindedly rubbed the scarring on her wrist. She had started leaving the bandage off, now that it wasn't likely to become infected.

"How do they treat them on ships?" she finally asked. "They don't exactly welcome them on land."

Erik started, almost visibly, but not enough to be seen. He sighed, and pulled up his sleeve. There were burn and whip scars up them. It was simply a mass of twisted scars.

"It's worse on the back and chest." He said softly. The bullet wasn't the only time he had almost died.

Christine gasped to herself, a hand flying to her mouth.

Noel grimaced. Her father's scars entered her mind. But... Not all of them looked like that. Some were wider, and much older...

"Do you still think your navy's just?"

Christine's eyes stole to the ground. Erik pulled his sleeve down again.

"I'm going to have scars like that someday," Noel stated, neither pride nor sorrow in her voice.

Erik looked at her harshly. "Don't try to mirror past mistakes. A good captain only takes them and learns from them. Don't get captured for a pride or pity's tide. Attempt never to fare that street. I will tell you that eighty of us went in and four got out, two to die later. Better a safe captain than none at all. A captain who is a fool is best strapped to an anchor."

"I don't want to be caught, but if I do I'll survive it," she said, face more serious than a child's should have been. "You did, Papa did."

"We survived by a long shot. Life is not guaranteed. Just because the people you know did. Just because you think you will. Doesn't mean you will. You have map work to get to. Get to it. If you haven't enough of an education, you won't survive long enough to _see_ your own ship." Erik said to her, giving her an abrupt hand gesture of dismissal.

Noel glared at him briefly, but finally headed down below, quietly entering Firmin's cabin to get the work before going to the storage room to work, not wanting to wake him.

"Wasn't that a bit...harsh?" Christine asked.

"No. It needs to be learned. You don't survive because you say you will. We barely made it ourselves." He said. "I don't want her to be stupid about it. She was foolish enough to go ashore, and look how well that turned out."

Noel bit her lip, trying to concentrate on the work. She hadn't meant to anger Erik, she simply wanted to prove that she'd be a good captain someday. She could take the pain. She could survive. She knew she could.

"You don't survive because you think you can handle it. No man can handle that."

"But you did."

"By luck. Ask Firmin. It was luck. Pure opportunity of chance. Had that guard not fallen, it wouldn't have been open to us. Ten more minutes. It would have been over."

But at the same time, Noel admitted to herself with a sigh, Erik was right. As usual. She did want to avoid the mistakes her father and Erik had made...

Christine nodded. "She is a child...she will learn.…"

"Not if she's dead." Erik said.

Christine sighed. "True enough." She stated.

Noel made a line from one coast to another, pressing the pencil down much harder than she needed to. Still, he didn't need to treat her like she was... a child! She was nearly eleven, for god's sake, not an infant...

"She will learn one way or another." Erik said. He still felt the pain he attained and suffered through with his own scars. A 'P' was also on his arm, but that much he didn't care about. The whip and burning oil were enough to make a grown man cry out in pain.

"I'm going to show him one day," muttered Noel softly. "I'll be a captain, as good as Papa."

Pressing the pencil hard on the paper, it was no surprise the lead snapped. She muttered darkly under her breath, drawing the small knife from her pocket and flipping the blade out as she began to sharpen it again.

Although she was usually good with a knife, her fuming mood caused carelessness and the blade slipped. Noel hissed in pain, grabbing her hand and dropping both the pencil and the knife.

It wasn't serious, she hadn't hit a vein, but it was still bleeding. She had two choices; swallow her pride and go to Erik or wake her father from much needed sleep.

"Do you think she'll really be a captain?" Christine asked.

"No doubt. One of the top ones if she actually gets it through her tough skull to learn. But if she talks like that, she won't live through eighteen."

Erik sighed, looking out over the ocean once more.

"Do you really think they'll catch up?" Christine asked.

"No doubt. But the question is when."

Firmin had enough on his plate, if he didn't sleep he'd get sick. Noel timidly made her way back up to the helm, hands behind her back.

Christine saw her, as did Erik. Erik chose silence for a while. He glanced at her and then back out to the open sea.

"Um, Erik...?" she ventured with a sheepish grin. Finally, she just held out her bleeding hand.

"I suppose you feel your strong enough to venture through this one without help too? Or do you actually want someone to do something about it?" Erik asked her. His words held no anger, but were simply stated to the fact she needed to learn.

"I really am sorry," she muttered, eyes on the ground and cheeks slightly red. "But it hurts..."

"And you expect to survive the oil with a high head." Erik said simply, kneeling at her side to wrap her hand in some clean gauze.

"Look, I said I was sorry. I was being arrogant," she said, cheeks flushing darker.

"More than arrogant. But it's ok as long as you know that you can't survive everything." He said to her.

"I do know that," she said with a slight nod. "When they captured me in Edwardsville, I thought I was going to die..."

"And that was mild. Just remember that." Erik said to her. "And remember that you must obey your mentor. Firmin knows what's best for you now. You might disagree, but obey anyway. You saw how much trouble the last one almost got you in."

She nodded, meek now. "I know... I just hate being treated like a child!"

"You aren't being treated like a child. Should a man of thirty and on my crew be standing here saying the same thing you did, I would have said the same thing. I probably would have taken the whip to his back, but other than that, it is the same. Don't think you are being singled out because of age."

Noel gave a slight nod, pulling her bandaged hand back. "Thank you, Erik..."

He ruffled her hair, a small smile on his face. "Don't mention it." He said. "And take a break. It'll hurt to be writing right now with that hand." He said.

This made her smile. Every cloud did have a silver lining. "If you insist..."

"Have a seat." He said, gesturing to near where Christine was now sitting. Then they could chat and he didn't have to abandon the wheel.

The girl nodded, sitting cross legged beside Christine. Even though it had been interesting to live in the mansion those few days, she couldn't imagine actually living there. She didn't blame Christine for not wanting to go back.

Christine was actually wearing a pair of pants and a shirt that one of the crew had brought her. A nice change from the now filthy dress.

"I'm surprised to see you in men's clothing," Noel said with a slight smile. "Not very ladylike."

"It beats a corset any day." Christine said. "Besides. My dress was filthy. I'm glad for a change of clothes."

"I can't blame you, I hate wearing dresses," Noel said, pulling a face. "Other than at the mansion, the last time I wore one was when my old owner made me..."

Christine smiled. "Sorry for that one."

"They're just not very practical," Noel shrugged. "I mean, you can't run or climb in them. And those shoes..."

"Yes. I know. This is a nice change." She said. She was starting to dread the navy catching up. Did she even want to go back?

"What are you going to do, if the navy never catches up?" Noel inquired. "Just stay here with us?"

"If you'll let me." She said softly. She couldn't see her anywhere else.

"Papa doesn't seem to mind you being here," the girl shrugged. "I know I don't."

Christine nodded. "I wouldn't mind staying here." She said.

"It's nice to have another girl on the ship," she shrugged. "I would have settled for a eunuch."

Christine smiled. "Well. I'm glad you got me here instead."

"So am I, eunuchs are usually prissy," she giggled.

Erik looked at them two with a small grin. "Enough you two. You gossip like a pack of girls from the rich list."

"She is a girl from the rich list," was Noel's response.

"I appear to be." Christine sighed. "I came from a poor family." she said softly.

Noel's eyes widened. "Really...? You act like a lady."

"I know." She said softly. "I do. But I was born a pauper."

Noel gave a small shrug. "Still a step up from being born a slave."

Christine nodded. "Yes. It is." she said softly.

"Then again, I don't actually know if I was born a slave," she admitted. "I might have just been kidnapped or taken captive. I don't really know anything that happened before I was three."

Christine nodded. "It would be hard for me not knowing my past. I know exactly where I was born."

"It doesn't really bother me all that much. I was probably born on some plantation and then sold to another one soon after. Maybe I was taken from my mother when we were taken captive." She gave a slight smile. "Papa says I'm a Persian princess that a slave switched with her own child."

Christine smiled. "It could be possible. You never know."

"Doubtful, believe me. I don't even know what race I am, what country I was born in. But as odd as it sounds, I really don't mind. All I really care about it where I am."

Christine nodded. "Understandable with the circumstances. You are in a better place than you were." She said.

"And that's all that matters." Erik finished.

She smiled. "Exactly. I've got a father now, even a family of sorts. I've got a future. And most of all, freedom. No one owns me."

Erik nodded. "Free." He said. "No chains nor master. But you do have rules to abide by." Erik said with a smile.

"Yes, but I'm not whipped or beaten if I don't follow them," she shrugged. "You're not going to sell me to someone who'll pay well."

"No. No we won't. But if you keep it up, those walking the plank lessons will come sooner rather than later, and we won't make anchor first." Erik said with a playful smile.

"See, I know you're joking. If you were my old owner, I'd be getting worried," the girl giggled.

Erik smiled. "Yes. But keep it up and we'll see how long it lasts." He said, but it was in jest alone.

"Besides the treatment, it's... just an awful feeling to know someone owns you," she mused, pulling her legs up to her chest. "That they can make you do whatever you want. With you and Papa, you make me follow rules, but even though I don't like them I know they're for my own good."

Erik nodded. "We'd never make one that'd put you in harms way." He said softly.

"Besides, I think I'd learned to follow them a little better," she said, rubbing the brand tenderly.

Erik nodded. "Good." He said.

Christine nodded. "Yes."

"I know it could have ended a lot worse, too. As much as I hate to say it, the pretty boy navy officer saved my life."

Christine laughed. "Pretty boy? My lord Erik, what do you teach these children?" She asked.

"Plank diving 101." He jested.

"Husband-to-be or not, even you've got to admit that he's... less than the masculine ideal," giggled the girl. "I'm not saying he's a bad person, just that he's weak."

"Well, I can't see him holding a sword to anything, but I wouldn't call him weak. His strength just lies in strategy, not action." She said.

"Which is a good trait on the sea. He'll be catching up." Erik said. He was strategically sound as well as he was one of action.

"Still think he's a sod," muttered Noel, rolling her eyes. "Then again, not all of them are like that..."

"He'll still catch up." Christine said softly. She looked away. She wasn't sure what she'd do if they did.

"That'll be good for you, won't it?" Noel asked with a shrug. "You get your pretty little life and have a bunch of blonde children."

Christine drew her knees to her chest. "I'm not sure if that's what I want anymore..." She said softly.

0o0o0o0

Gilles Andre ran a hand through his hair glancing out at the horizon. They hadn't yet caught sight of them, but the winds had been fair and he had made sure they rode them for everything they were worth.

Captain Keegan manned the Artemis's Bow, though on occasion if the wind was right, he went to the Apollo for reports. The winds faired as such and the first mate took the wheel as he swung neatly over to the Apollo without breaking speed.

Andre glanced over to the captain. The days spent on the sea, the commodore had been quiet. A few men joked that he was seasick, but it was not the case. He was not usually a loud man anyway.

But although he did not love Christine, he still cared for her. And he did not want her to have her throat slit by pirates.

"We're making good time sir... we'll catch up." He said. It was true enough.

"I know we will, captain," Andre said, straitening slightly. _The question is how soon... And it might be too late. Even if she is alive, god knows what they've done to the poor girl..._

"It'll be fine...she'll be fine." He said softly.

"We've spotted it sir!"

* * *

So there you go. They see the Venus! Now what'll happen!? Will they succede. Or will they fail? Will Firmin live to see tomorrow? And what of our humble Commodore face? Will he meet his maker, or come out triumphant? Or something entirely different? 


	9. Through the Cannon Fire

Zeeksmom: Thank you for your reviews. Don't worry. There will be some Erik/Christine happenings soon. Though I'll admit, Erik has had a_ few_ other things on his mind. But he'll be thinking of her…

Other than that, this chapter is going onwards. Happenings are going swifter. And the navy is about to catch up. But who will be able to get their commands out right, and which ship will win? Will Erik and Firmin meet their worst nightmares as prisoners of the navy, or will Andre fall to his knees before the pirates? And what of Christine?

* * *

Andre rushed to the railing, eyes narrowing. He could see the sails. They were quickly gaining on them. "Prime the canons, and either a captain or a first mate at the wheel!"

Keegan nodded. He swung back to his ship, giving his own crew orders. They got their cannons ready.

--

Erik looked over the horizon once more, this time getting a glimpse of Navy Ships. He muttered a curse. He dragged Christine to the wheel. "Keep it steady!" He barked at her. He swung over the railing neatly to the deck ringing the bell in summoning for the crew. He then personally slammed on Firmin's door. "Get out here!"

"They're here." Erik said before he was up on the main deck again. He ignored the fact he was hurt and shouldn't be up. He was fine for now. "Prime the cannons! All men to their posts! Be on stand by! Open the sails! Let's loose them if we can!" He shouted. He knew Firmin would take the wheel. The crew scrambled to get Erik's demands done. He took charge in situations like this, letting Firmin do the steering.

"If you don't mind, miss, I think I'll be taking the wheel back," Firmin said, bolting to the helm. "Noel, you and Christine get below deck, in my cabin; it's the closet to the centre, least likely to get slammed with a cannonball. Now!"

Christine ran with Noel below deck. She stole one last good luck willing wish at Erik.

Erik made sure everything was ready. Still the other ships gained...fast too.

Firmin glanced behind him at the gaining ships. Quick for Navy ships... Not good.

--

Andre went to the helm of the Apollo. "Captain Reyer, to the canon post."

He stood firm. "Sir, with all due respect..."

"Now, captain!"

Keegan was there and ready for Andre to make the first moves...they were on top of them in no time.

"Fire at will!" shouted Andre, finally stepping forward and taking the wheel from Reyer. "Aim for the masts, I want minimal fatal damages as long as they have their hostage!"

--

Erik's orders came a little less lean. "FIRE!" The crew obeyed. Eight cannons went off simultaneously, mostly hitting for low deck, making for casualties in those manning things such as direction, sails, and cannons.

Pity Reyer wasn't at his post, flickered across Andre's mind as he wheeled the ship around. Awful, to be sure, but things would be a lot less difficult without Reyer second guessing each of his commands.

"He's wimping out, he doesn't want to take a chance that he'll sink it with his bride on it!" Firmin barked to Erik. "We retreat on a slant so we can attack at the same time! They'll never hit our masts like that."

Erik nodded, ordering the crew to do so. It was a good strategy. Once the main of the crew had been taken out, Erik personally aimed one, first hitting the mast and then the rudder. They were sitting ducks. He turned to Firmin. "Ready to board."

Firmin was silent. "Yes. They'll have plenty of supplies, balls and powder and the like. Navy food's better than ours anyway. I'll slide it in, the other one's still at a bad angle, we can get in and out without interference.

Keegan frowned. Things weren't going well.

Andre felt the wheel die in his hand.

"The rudder's gone," Reyer offered.

"I know that!" snapped Andre. He looked over. They were heading towards them.

Firmin paused for a moment before adding "Run and tell Christine that if she's going back, she's going now."

Erik looked at him. "Hostages?" He mouthed to him. He didn't move, though he was ready to. Hostages were important as a general rule of thumb. The one ship could return home, but the commodore...

"If we take them, we take them," Firmin said with a nod, handling the wheel with a practiced hand to swing it close to the Apollo. "We'll get that commodore if we can. They'll have a hard time getting home with no one to lead them."

With a last order to the crew, the men stood ready. The ship drew near enough and they got out their swords. Erik disappeared below deck. "If you're leaving, now's it."

Christine paused but shook her head. She came to the deck though...she needed to see him...

Andre's breath quickened at the pirate ship grew nearer and nearer. "They're going to board us, prepare for a fight!" he ordered.

Andre second guessed himself then. He couldn't sacrifice so many lives when they were offering a way out. Once the pirates had boarded, he dropped his sword, the rest of the crew following suit. "Take what you wish save for lives! We surrender!"

Firmin gave a grin. "That's what I thought." He swung over from the Venus to the Apollo, landing in front of the commodore. "You've made the right choice."

Erik also swung over, coming next to Andre. He looked to Firmin. "Take the goods. I'll take care of this." He said, offhandedly pointing to Andre.

Christine watched from the other vessel with apprehension… She wondered if she'd soon see Andre's neck slit.

"Try not to kill him, alright? Things happen, but if too much of his blood spills, Christine's going to blame me." Firmin said to Erik with a roll of his eyes.

Andre's eyes widened. "Christine! What have you done to her!" he demanded.

Firmin raised an eyebrow. "Nothing. ... Why, d'you think I should?"

Erik's sword went to a point on Andre's neck. "One false move and it will be your last breath." He said pointedly.

Andre's face went pale, but he drew himself up to his full height, which, unfortunately, was not that impressive. "I demand you release her! Do what you like with me, but let her go!"

"I've let her go. Trust me. She was free to leave in Tortuga." He had a small grin on his face as he held the sword there. "I assume you recognize me by now, or is it that it was too dark? You have a lucky aim when it pleases you. But I doubt you'll hit the same mark twice."

It hit him. The mask… "You're... I thought you were supposed to be dead!" he managed to stammer out.

"I can see why your wife-to-be praises your intelligence so much..." muttered Firmin, disappearing below the Apollo's decks with his crew.

"Perhaps I am dead." Erik growled at him. "But perhaps you're even deader." He said.

The commodore was praying that he wouldn't pass out. At least not in front of his men. His eyes darted over to The Venus, and he saw the girl and the woman on deck. "Christine!"

Christine looked at him. She mouthed his name but she did not move. Erik grinned even more. "Get a move on. Over to the Apollo." Erik commanded.

One of the crew had placed a plank for easy hostage takeover.

For a moment, it seemed as if he would resist, but something changed his mind. Probably the sword pointed at his throat. Hanging his head, he obeyed. Firmin returned, the crew trailing him with supplies and what currency they would find in the coffers.

"Excellent, another guest," the captain smirked.

Once Erik and the crew and the commodore were over, Erik kicked the plank between the ships off so that it fell to the sea. The crew lifted anchor at his command and they pulled off from the ship swiftly. A well placed cannon shot destroyed the rudder chain of the second ship. They wouldn't be followed. Erik laughed slightly, pulling the sword from Andre. He walked back to where Christine was. "So. What do you think of your little wife to be, eh? Told you she was unharmed." He came over, grabbing Christine's arm. "Aren't you love?" He pulled her over, forcing her lips to his, holding her a second.

In the surprise of it, she pulled back slightly, hands on his chest to separate them. Her eyes were wide. Erik let go over her, a grin on his face. "No harm no foul." He said.

Andre gritted his teeth, making a lunge forward. "You have no right to..."

Firmin grabbed him by the back of the collar, yanking him back. "You're on my ship now, pretty boy, you're going to be abiding by my rules. If you try that again, you'll wish we made you walk the plank."

Christine pulled away from Erik, eyes wide as she went backwards. She stepped back before turning and running to the other side of the deck. Erik didn't peruse. He went back to where Andre was.

"You have no right to force that on her!" growled Andre, glaring at Erik.

"Didn't look like she was too upset over it," smirked Firmin. "If you're jealous, however..." The captain yanked him forward, kissing him full on the lips before shoving him to the deck.

Andre stumbled backwards, falling flat onto the deck, his face turning bright red.

Christine cried out. She didn't love him, but she cared. She didn't move. Erik made a hand gesture not to. She knew better than to disobey.

Firmin gave a short laugh. "Take him below deck, chain him in the brig."

Two men grabbed Andre's arms, hauling him to his feet. The commodore was glaring at

the pirate captain as they led him away.

Firmin's only response was to slap the other man's bottom on his way out.

The crew exchanged some rough laughter before dispersing. Only the crew that manned the bridge stayed as well as someone at the wheel. The rest took to the cabins. They weren't needed. Christine was on the deck, looking like the scared prisoner she was when they first dragged her there.

"First rule of hostages, make them feel like useless women," chuckled Firmin, leaning against the railing. "No offence meant."'

"I...wasn't that harsh..." Christine stammered, looking at Erik and then back out to the sea.

Erik felt a stab of guilt. He had used her for that...

"Nothing but his pride hurt," shrugged Firmin. "He'll be fine. Who knows, he might have liked it."'

"You were a little hard on him," piped up Noel.

Erik looked to her. "Don't judge harshness." He said simply, but the scolding was half hearted.

Christine stood and left, shutting her cabin door.

Erik stared after her, saying nothing.

Noel shook her head, leaving for below deck.

Andre was chained in the brig, a shackle around his ankle and his wrists bound with rope behind him. He sat cross-legged on the floor, his back against the wall, closing his eyes and trying to think of what he was going to do. He opened them when he heard the door open and he saw a familiar face.

"I'm sorry he did that," Noel said softly, closing the door behind her. "He can go a bit overboard."

"What are you doing here?" hissed Andre as Noel unbound his wrists but left the shackle on his ankle.

"Making you a bit more comfortable. You did it for me, now I'm doing it for you. I'd let you go, but there's nowhere to run."

"Christine," Andre whispered, looking to the girl. "Is she..."

"She's fine, she's being treated well," assured Noel. "She has her own room, away from the men."

"You called that treating her well!?" He demanded.

"Hush, or they'll hear you! Erik only did that to push your buttons. Same with Papa. It's all mind games."

"And I suppose that slap was as well! That was nowhere near my mind!"

Christine sighed. She was looking at the wall. She got up, descending below the deck in search of the brig. She found it...and Noel too. She went there anyway, kneeling beside Noel.

Andre's cheeks flushed slightly as he looked to Christine. "We would have come sooner, but the Apollo had a lot of damage to it... Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She said softly. She was pale. "I'm fine..." She repeated.

"I'm so sorry," he muttered, gaze dropping. "I... I should have done so much more."

"I'm fine! I told you that!" She almost snapped at him. She drew her knees to her chest as she sat. "They've done nothing to me that is indecent."

"He forced you to kiss him," grumbled Andre. "He... did force you, correct?" There was always the chance that something had happened in his absence. But then, she hadn't looked too happy about it.

"He forced me, yes." She admitted reluctantly. "But there have been no happenings. It's not like they've taken me. Or anything like that." She said.

Andre gave a small nod. "That's good. I wouldn't want your honor entreated on."

"As if you could do anything about it," snorted Noel. "Might I remind you, even if you weren't chained to the floor, you're nothing against both Papa and Erik?"

"Whom you _shot_," Christine said coldly, looking at Andre.

"Christine, I was doing my job!" he protested, remembering to drop his voice before he alerted someone. "He was going to slit my throat!"

"Oh get a backbone." She retorted. She didn't make eye contact. Her head was on her knees, her face buried.

"I'm a coward for defending myself, then?" he replied, glaring at her though it did not hold much venom. "Christine, these are pirates. I know he would have killed me. They may still plan to kill me."

"They haven't killed me. They won't to you." Christine said starkly. "Just because they are pirates doesn't mean they are evil. Noel is a pirate, and she is fine. Firmin seems decent. And Erik isn't a bad person."

"One, they're much more likely to kill a commodore than a female civilian," he pointed out, his voice soft. "Two, Noel is a child. She's been raised like this, she doesn't know any better. Three, if Firmin is who I think he is, he's got a funny way of greeting someone for a decent man."

"Well he's been civil to me." She said. "And Erik is a good man. And he isn't a child like Noel." She said.

"I never said Erik wasn't a good man, I don't even know him, I can't say otherwise."

"You knew him enough to want to shoot him," noted Noel.

"Why have you all suddenly turned against me? I'm a naval officer; it is my job to fend off pirates!" His gaze dropped as well as his voice. "I never even asked for this job in the first place..."

"And I never asked for this." She said.

"I didn't ask for it, either, so there's no point in getting mad at me," he said, though he could not summon anger in his voice. There was a pause, before he dared to speak again. "If this Erik is such a wonderful man, why did he need to force a kiss from you?"

"I didn't… He… I don't know." She said in a soft whisper.

0o0o0o0

Erik sighed, sitting on a barrel. He looked back out over the ocean, not acknowledging that Firmin was still there.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, it was just a kiss," shrugged Firmin. "Coulda done a lot worse."

Erik sighed. "I know. But it destroys any trust she had in me. And it was just a display of dominance. She hated it." _She hated me._

"Quite honestly, I think she'll get over it," shrugged Firmin. "But, then... I know very little of the female heart."

Erik nodded. "Perhaps. Well. It's almost nine. I'm going to call it an early night if there are no objections." He said to Firmin, straightening up to the best of his ability.

"I wanted you to call it an early night this morning, go," Firmin said with a wave of his hand. "I'll dig up someone to take the wheel for me, now that we've got no one on our tails."

Erik nodded, a weak smile at his over-concerned demands. "Alright, alright, I'm leaving." He said, heading for his cabin. He disappeared inside and shut the door. But sleep didn't come easily, and he soon found himself back on deck.

0o0o0o0

"I'm sorry." Andre muttered, brow furrowing slightly. "Christine, we may not be engaged by our own free wills, but the fact that we are engaged still stands. I will not have him treating you like that. And before you holler at me for being a jealous pig, it's not for my sake. I only want your safety and happiness."

"I am safe." She said. "And perhaps happiness lies outside of what I am obliged to do." She said simply.

"I _know_ there's happiness outside what we have to do, but there is no escaping the lives we have," sighed Andre, glaring slightly at her. "I only wish for what happiness I can give you."

"And I wish to remind you that you are trapped in a cell and very unlikely to be coming out of it any time soon." She said to him, looking up for the first time in the conversation.

"I could always pick the lock," shrugged Noel. "Won't do you much good, though. Papa'll take your hand off if you try anything against him. He's got a good nature for a pirate, but he won't put up with anything."

Christine nodded. "Precisely. So... nothing matters now...that life is over. We're never going back to it... I can't say I'm too sorry. It's not like you were there for it."

"I worked hard to keep you and the entire town safe, if you want to ridicule me for that, feel free. My salary kept you in comfort, and would have continued to keep you in comfort. Whatever you had asked you, you would have received." Andre said.

"What about love? Hmm? Love? A husband who would be there at night? Who would be there if you needed him? Who would hold you tight and say those three words? Did it ever occur to you that _that_ was what I needed?" She said. There were tears in her eyes and her tone was not that of anger, but pleading in a way.

Andre looked up, grey eyes shining.

"Christine, I love you."

He tried. He really did. He was fond of the girl; she was pleasant to be around. He liked her. But love... Perhaps, with time, he could love her as a friend, a sister even. But he knew that was not what she wanted.

She turned away from him, succumbing to her tears at last. He tried. She knew he did. She admired him for that, but it wasn't what she needed.

He stood, trying to approach her but reaching the end of his chain. "Christine, I'm sorry. I really am."

"Don't even." She said. She looked up, tears streaking her cheeks and flowing from her eyes. Her nose was read and her hair slightly undone. "Don't say those recited words. They don't mean anything." She said. She sniffed, going to wipe her tears which were only replaced.

"I really am sorry. Christine, you're beautiful, you really are. Any man would want you, but... But there's something wrong with me. And you deserve better. I'm sorry. If that's what you wanted to hear from me, you've heard it."

"I don't know what I want to hear anymore." She said in a whisper.

"You're a good person," he continued, all but falling to his knees and begging. "I'm sure that if I had more time to talk to you, I'd find that you're a fascinating person. I already know you're not like most of the other girls. You've got a head on your shoulders. Some men hate that, but I don't see anything wrong with it. No, I don't think I can love you, but I can respect you."

"Respect." She said, it was almost a laugh, an unbelieving laugh. "If you had more time to talk. But you won't. You'll never have more time to talk." She said.

"In a few years, I'll more than likely be promoted," he said. There had been talk, serious talk. "I'll be a governor. No trips, no patrolling. Six hours of paperwork a day and the odd consulting meeting."

"In a few years...you honestly expect me to wait? To wait alone in the house for four years, waiting for a man who I know will never love me?" She asked sincerely.

"Not everyone finds love, Christine. Life isn't a romance novel. I can't promise you love, but I can promise you that I will never strike you; I will never raise my voice to you. Ask anything of me, and I will do it for you. If you want children, you will have them. If you do not, I will never touch you. I'll sleep on the floor until you're a widow if that's what you want."

She still cried. "I can't see how you can give me all I truly want. You admit that you do not love me, but I say I need love…"

He took a deep breath. She was probably going to deck him for this. "Find love, then. If you marry me, I'll never ask so much as a question about what you do when I am at work."

Christine's head snapped up. "I will not have my name tread upon like that. I am not here to whore myself off to a man!" She said angrily.

What do you want of me, then?" he all but shouted. He could not bring himself to actually holler at her. "I'd give you anything if you snapped your fingers for it and all you do is cry and snub me!"

"Maybe I don't want to go back with you. I don't want a drone husband and a perfect life. These past few days I've been given something I haven't experienced since I was a little girl. Freedom. Freedom to act and speak as I wished. Not with the social niceties of English life. I don't want to give that up... I don't want to leave it."

"And what about me?" he asked, voice softening. "I go back and tell them that I failed to bring you back? How about I try to go a few years without a wife, after all, no one else will want to be the next one abducted. Quite honestly, I believe I'll be hanged for sodomy."

"Then don't go back. Stay here. Go somewhere. You died. They'll all believe that. But I can't go back... you want my happiness...you said that at least... I can never be happy there. The way you sound right now makes it sound as if the only reason you want me back is for _your _benefit."

"Christine..." He was at a loss. "I... I do want you to be happy. But how happy will you be when you see battle? When you see them killing people?"

"But I can't go back to England...I just...I can't." She said softly. "It's just..." She couldn't finish. "I saw death and murder when you shot Erik. Not at that moment, but I was there on the wall, watching the entire time... I saw them murder Englishmen, and Englishmen murder them. I can handle that again."

"If you truly want to stay, I cannot drag you back," he sighed, defeated. Well, he could, of course, but he wouldn't. "I do not wish to remain here but I will. Someone has to make sure you go unharmed. And should you ever wish to go back, I shall take you."

"It's not like they _would_ harm me." It wasn't like he had a choice in staying either. "I am not a child. I am quite capable of looking after myself." She said.

"If you say that the captain and Erik are good men, I will no longer argue with you, though I have to disagree on both counts," he said with a light scowl, the kisses still fresh in his mind. "But the others... Men are weak and men without rules and with alcohol can abandon their honor."

"Any man good or bad can do that, even in England." She said softly.

"In England, there's a bit more pressure to follow the law," Andre said with a small sigh. "Besides, _I'd_ never do that. I hate the drink, you know that."

"I know...but things are different now...I'm not who I was when I was there."

"You're still the same person; you're simply acting like yourself." Any other person might have said she wasn't acting like herself, but Andre knew better. "Christine, I promised your father and your family that I would protect you, and even if you don't want me to, I intend to do that."

Christine scowled. He parents were on board with the 'girls are weaker' thing. Girls couldn't take care of themselves. She looked away from that man. "Right now it looks as if I'm doing a better job of it than you are."

"If you want to hate me for caring about you, go ahead. I'd like for you to at least be able to stand my company, but if you find that impossible I can easily jump off the deck if they ever unchain me and do you a favor."

"No...I...I don't know anymore. I don't hate you...I just... I don't know..." fresh tears were starting and she hated it. She got up and left, ascending the ladder and getting out of there as swiftly as possible. It was on the dark deck that she ran into Erik. He had been listening.

"You can't help not loving her," Noel put in, having stayed silent throughout the fight. "It's not like you can help being a sod."

"I'm not a sod!" snapped Andre.

"Nothing wrong with it," shrugged Noel, standing and stretching.

"Actually, yes, there is. That's why there's a law against it."

"What's it hurting?"

This silenced him.

"If anyone asks you how you got your wrists free, just say the binds were loose. If all else fails, blame it on me. The crew can't do a thing to me."

"I can't say I'm thrilled at sleeping down here..." murmured Andre. It was cold.

"Just a minute." Noel left the brig, steps quick.

The girl returned with two blankets in her arms. "These should keep you warm." She set them down, and a grey, furry head poked up from them. Noel picked up the kitten, plopping it in his lap. "And this is Francis Drake. She'll keep you company. And keep the rats away."

Andre's face paled. "Rats?"

"There usually aren't any on the ship, but..." She gave a small shrug and a slightly evil smile. "Sleep tight."

"Same to you," he murmured, rolling his eyes. "Oh, and Noel...? Thank you."

Christine quite literally ran into Erik. He caught her when she almost fell backwards. She succumbed to harder tears. He hugged her close. "Christine...I'm so sorry for what I did to you..." He said.

"Don't be..." She whispered. She was grateful for the embrace.

Christine sighed, leaning her head against his chest. He hugged her close. She sighed. "He just can't understand why I'm not happy with him..."

She buried her face in Erik's chest. One hand of his went to smooth back her hair. It was comforting to her.

"It's alright." He soothed. "They can't take you back…"

"I know..." She breathed. She was glad for his arms around her.

Christine nor Erik thought of the fact that they were in view. Christine didn't really care. Erik still held her tightly, and she let him, her face still buried in his chest as her tears slowed.

Christine sighed sadly. "Thank you." She said.

"For what?"

"Everything." She hugged him. He gently kissed her forehead, and this time she didn't pull away.

Noel was heading to her father's cabin when she saw the two. She was silent, however, and continued on her way. When she reached the cabin she flopped down on the bed, taking out her compass and tilting it in the lamplight. "Papa...?"

He was bent over the logbook. "Hmm?"

"I think Erik might be in love."

This caught his attention. "What? With who? Christine?"

"Well it's not the commodore," she muttered, rolling her eyes. "They were hugging on the deck. She'd just had a fight with the commodore."

"You need some rest." Erik advised Christine gently.

Christine nodded and headed for her room, leaving Erik alone on the deck.

Erik sighed, coming up to the main deck. The person at the wheel had fallen asleep. No harm. They were in open sea, what would they hit? He sat on a barrel, leaning on the railing. His golden eyes wandered over the black sea.

"Stay here, alright?" Firmin said, rising and kissing the girl's forehead.

"Oh, but Papa..."

He threw a blanket over her head. "Sleep. Now. I'll be back." He strode up to the deck, seeing the man asleep at the wheel and shaking his head. Good help was so hard to find.

Erik heard the approaching footsteps. He figured he was simply going to be reprimanded for not retiring to his cabin early enough. "I was too restless to sleep." He said in simple explanation.

"Erik, tell the truth," Firmin said softly, coming to stand beside him. "What do you think of that Daae girl?"

"What do you mean what do I think of her? I think she's intelligent. But what has that got to do with anything?" He said softly, being difficult.

"Alright, bad choice of words," he sighed, leaning against the railing. "What do you feel for her?"

"I don't know… perhaps attraction..." Erik stated simply. His voice was even, though it was soft.

"Thought so. Erik..." Quite honestly, he didn't know how to continue. Attraction he knew. But he knew that it wasn't simply that. "Erik, if you want her, be careful. She's vulnerable right now, she might do things she wouldn't normally do."

"I know." He said with a nod.

"I know, you know that, but..." He sighed again, shaking his head. "Erik, just please be careful. Not for her sake, for your own. There's no worse pain than a broken heart, so I'm told."

"Then perhaps I am not the one needing concern." He said simply. The implications were fuzzy, but ever present.

"I care more for your heart than I do for hers. She's got the commodore to run back to, as pansy as he may be. You've got me, and I'm afraid I'm not much of a lady."

"It's not her heart I'm worried about." Erik said cryptically. He stood and took his leave at that moment, leaving Firmin to contemplate alone.

Firmin was silent for a moment before it struck him. Erik was talking about him. That kiss had meant nothing. Alright, the commodore had looks. But he had a spine like a jellyfish, and he didn't seem too interested.

He muttered to himself as he headed back to his cabin. Love's for poets and people who don't know any better.

Erik knew that it would be getting a bit deeper. He had a sense of these things. This was all leading up to something far out of any of their controls.

Firmin settled in the bed next to Noel. Had he not been fuming over Erik's accusation, he might have kissed her forehead a final time and felt a slight fever. Instead he put out the gas lamp and closed his eyes.

_I don't like blondes anyway._

Erik sighed. He had seen the 'supplies' the crew had gotten in Tortuga. They now had an overstuffed hold of rum.

Firmin finally fell asleep. His bed was reasonably comfortable, and he was plenty warm.

Andre, on the other hand, fell asleep shivering on the floor of the brig, keeping the cat close to him. He _hated _rats.

* * *

There you have it. A new chapter. Nice and long like you like 'em. Setting ourselves up for some nice pairings, eh? Oh no… a Canadian stereotype and I'm not even Canadian. Well, Banderas!, oh well. Heh. Please please PLEASE review. I feel like you people seem to hate my story. It not setting up the way you want? Leave me a suggestion then! I don't know if I'll follow it, but I'll consider it. 


	10. One Night

Alright. The next chapter. It's a good one. I've got it pretty much all figured out to the ending. Heh… yeah. The ending. Lets not think about that yet. It's a while off.

Familyguyfreak: Oh yes. An eye for an eye though, and never the worse to come, on your comment on being weary about chapter two which you were getting to.

CB: Phluffs always well and good till it kills the cat. That didn't make sense, and didn't even pertain to events to come, but it was the first semi-witty come back I had for that comment. –laughs-

Anywho, here's a nice fresh chapter for you. Noel's caught a bit of cabin fever, or maybe a bit more. But. We'll see what pans out.

* * *

Erik fell asleep. He awoke later, surprised to see half the daylight burned...and no body up. It was nearly three! He took the wheel which had been abandoned overnight. Most of the crew had stolen into the rum by now...

Firmin had woken up much earlier, not surprised to learn that the crew was lit. He had bigger problems, however. Noel was sick. She had either picked something up in Tortuga or the commodore had exposed it to her. He couldn't afford to get sick, someone had to take care of the ship who wasn't tanked. But the girl needed to be cared for.

So he had dumped the girl in Christine's now empty cabin (which was really Noel's to begin with) and unchained Andre.

"You go no where else but here unless you need to get something," commanded Firmin. "If there's any change for the worse, you get me. If that girl has anything bad to say about you, your hands come off. Are we clear?"

"Crystal..." muttered Andre, bathing the girl's forehead with a cool cloth as Firmin stormed out and onto the deck.

Erik literally jumped from the higher deck to the lower deck, landing perfectly...impossibly. "What's wrong?" He asked in concern.

Noel's running a fever," he sighed, shaking his head. "She's got the chills, dizziness, whole works, so it's probably the flu. She's in her own cabin now, the commodore's looking after her."

Erik nodded. "As long as she'll live. If there is any change, I'll take a look." He said.

"I think she'll be fine, she just needs some rest. I just don't want to risk us getting sick, it seems like we're the only ones on board besides the three women that haven't got our back teeth floating in rum."

Three women? So Andre was one now too eh? He almost laughed, but he restrained. "Yes. Well. What can you expect? It's usually the same story. It was a mercy they weren't out yesterday."

"Tell me about it," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "And, as usual, the captain and his loyal first mate are the ones missing out on the fun. Ah well, such is the price of power."

Truthfully, he didn't drink that often. He refused to get drunk in front of Noel, and that left port leaves when Noel remained on the ship

Erik shrugged. He rarely ever drank. The only time he really had was after Elizabeth's death and even that was distant in his mind. Erik figured Firmin would probably sneak at least a swig or two a bit later.

"Well, at least we've found a use for the commodore," shrugged Firmin, checking the mast lines. They hadn't taken any significant damage during the battle, and he was grateful for that. "I was just going to chop him up and feed him to the cats, but he seems to make a handy nursemaid."

Erik nodded. "The cats don't like flesh anyway." He said simply. He was to checking the rudder chain.

"They seem to like mice enough, and he twitches like one," laughed Firmin. "But... Noel seems to at least be fond of him, and she claims he saved her from a hanging... It's good for a child to have a pet, anyway."

"Odd. I never thought you to bring one into slavery. Christine might have an objection or two." He said with a small grin.

"Who says he's a slave? But if she's the one keeping him from going overboard and she's the one he's keeping amused... Can't get much further from a pet than that. And she should be thankful I let him out of the brig."

"Yes. I assume she will be." He mused softly. Christine was still off up on the main deck. She had kept it watching the ocean, separated from Firmin and Erik.

"Eh, in any case Noel's being looked after and kept busy, and he gets unchained, so it works out for both of them.." Firmin didn't want to bring up the subject of Christine, he really didn't. He had never really known love in the way he knew Erik had known. He loved Noel, of course, but that was entirely different. He hadn't needed to look for her, to struggle to earn her love.

Erik nodded, understanding his reluctance. His unforgiving posture never failed. He looked straight ahead when he wasn't looking at Firmin and upright.

"In any case, we shouldn't get sick and Noel should be as right as rain in a few days. Plus, with her out of my cabin, I might be able to have a few glasses tonight."

"Yes. A good situation then. A good turnout for the day." He said. He knew he would probably end up with a double shift (everyone else was out of the question) but he didn't particularly care. It gave him an odd peace to watch the quiet ship alone on deck.

"How's the girl doing, anyway?" Firmin questioned, giving a nod towards Christine who had taken to sitting at the bow of the boat, watching the waves earlier. "Noel said she was in a bit of a snit last night before she found you."

"She seems quiet today. Her and Andre got in an argument last night over troubles abiding by the law binding them together. I'm not sure if it's considered divorce if they aren't together, but it came damn near close. Christine being the lead in it and Andre being the unrelenting opposition."

Can't blame him, he probably wants to get out of here and get back to his life, not to mention rescue the damsel in distress," shrugged Firmin. "For their honour, if nothing else."

"For his honour it sounds like. Christine is just saving his good name. He hit some raw nerves in the fight. I'm not sure if it's resolved. Christine has made her point that she isn't going back with him, but Andre won't leave her."

"Have you considered the possibility that he simply feels responsible for her?" shrugged Firmin. "You have to admit, we haven't got the best reputation for treating women with velvet gloves."

"Perhaps. But she didn't seem to happy about it." He said with a simple noncommittal shrug.

"He just looks like a decent guy. Too decent for his own dam good. After all, if he wants to marry her it's because he wants to live up to what his family's laid out for him and he wants Christine to be safe. I don't think he's too interested in anything below her neck."

"Yes. He wants a position of honor, and to uphold his family's wishes. She wants a true love. I'm not sure either will win."

"He probably wouldn't be so tightly wound if he could just get his bones jumped," snorted Firmin with a short laugh. "Should just send him out at the next port and he'll be calm for months."

"Perhaps." Erik said. He turned away to look to the wheel. It was his way of dismissing a conversation. He truly cared about what happened to Christine. It was love, what else? He didn't want to joke at the moment about her potential husband's ways...

Firmin knew when he was being brushed off, and he didn't want to pressure Erik, but he couldn't help but add "You know, I don't think she's too pleased with him at the moment, so she won't be after us."

Erik nodded distractedly. "Mm. Perhaps. But it's not only because of her that I stop." He replied distantly.

"If you're worried about hurting his feelings, he should probably review his opinions on pirate nobility," muttered Firmin, shaking his head.

Erik remained silent. Let Firmin think what he wanted. He was just avoiding topic that was tender. He didn't like putting down anything to do with Christine, even if indirectly. Besides that, there was still a good chance that they'd go off together and get married. Curse these damn emotions!

"If you want to, you can go check on Noel while I set the course," Firmin suggested, starting to head up to the helm. "Just don't get too close, all I need is you delirious again."

Erik gave a short nod. "Sure thing. I won't."

He went to her cabin, opening the door a bit. "How is she?"

Andre looked up, head turning to the door. "Her fever's a bit higher, but it's not by much, and her sleep is still. The chills stopped once I put a few more blankets on her. She was awake a few minutes ago, she wanted to hear Taming of the Shrew... I got through the first act before she fell asleep."

While he mentioned the play, there was no book in his lap or near where he sat by her bed. In fact, that book was not even on the ship.

"Literate I see." Erik replied simply. He was glad to hear that she wasn't that much worse. "If the fever doesn't break by morning I might be able to get something for it." He said.

"I think she'll be fine, I used to be sick all the time when I was younger. She feels horrible now, but it will pass." He had been rather surprised at the request for Shrew, he had simply mentioned that he knew a lot of Shakespeare by heart, whole plays. She had challenged him, and... Well, he had always spent too much time on the drama club and not nearly enough in fencing. His memory was like a camera anyway.

"Mm." Erik mused softly. He had again that strange distracted air. "I'm surprised you're even talking to me." He said simply.

"Civility never hurt anyone," he shrugged, turning back to the girl and lifting the cloth from the bowl of cold water, wringing it before placing it on her forehead. "I am a naval officer, I must be polite. Even to pirates."

Erik managed a half grin. "And I'm a pirate and haven't run you through yet. I suppose in your town it is considered civility. And yet, it isn't surprising to us." With that he left Andre to his own wonderings.

Andre watched Erik leave, shaking his head and turning his attentions back to the girl.

She was flitting between awake and asleep all day. When she was awake he told her more of the play, nearly all his words exactly as they were written. She was impressed, not only with his memory but with the story. She was asleep at nightfall when Firmin came to find him.

Erik took the wheel for the night. Not another crew to be seen. Nothing new.

--

"I'll check on her later tonight," Firmin said, smiling softly as he gazed at the sleeping girl.

"I suppose I'm to go back to the brig?" questioned Andre, not looking forward to it.

"Not just yet, if you don't want to. My cabin's open for a bit. You took care of Noel, that at least deserves some privileges."

As much as Andre didn't want to be in the man's cabin, alone with him no less, he didn't want to return to the damp brig, so he followed Firmin.

"Drink?" Firmin offered, digging a bottle out of one of the chests by the desk.

"Er... I don't think so..." cringed Andre. "I'm not much for it, especially the harder kinds."

"Knew it," Firmin smirked, pouring himself a glass. "Only sissies don't drink rum."

Andre scowled slightly. "Pour me a glass."

"So..." Andre said, taking the glass, giving it a slight sniff. It reeked of alcohol. He took a small sip, pulling a face and nearly choking.

Firmin raised an eyebrow, taking a liberal swig. "Were you going to finish that sentence, or just die on the spot?"

He felt like the later, but he eventually managed to quell the burning in his throat. "Where do you come from, anyway? I mean, were you born a pirate?"

"Very few people are born pirates."

"So where..."

"Take off your jacket."

Andre looked up, horrified. "Excuse me!"

"I didn't ask you to drop your pants, just let me see your jacket."

Andre took off his naval jacket, feeling somewhat bare without its weight even though he wore a white shirt under it. Firmin reached for the tag and presented it. Andre took another drink, keeping it in before looking down.

FIRMIN CO.

"My family," sighed Firmin, shaking his head. "Owned the whole factory for naval uniforms. Contracts with France, Britain, and Italy. Fairly rich and getting richer."

"Why would you leave a life like that?"

"Money doesn't make a man happy. And by a man, I mean my father."

"What do you mean by that?" Andre questioned, voice soft. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like the answer.

Firmin drained the rest of his glass and a quarter of a fresh one before he stood, slowly removing his shirt. He gave a grim grin as he heard Andre gasp. His upper body was a tapestry of scars. "A lot of them are from a run-in with the navy. A lot of them aren't. See the thick ones, the broken ones? Those splashes on my chest? The ragged ones?"

Andre gave a slight nod, almost afraid to speak.

"My father wasn't fond of me. He beat me with his hands, with planks of wood, mostly his belt, once with a scrap of metal, those are the jagged ones. Beat me half to death the night I left, threw an oil lamp at me, left some of those burns. So I killed him and took off." His words were calm, unfaltering.

"You... You killed him?" Andre whispered, draining the rest of the glass, trying to keep from sounding afraid. He wanted to protest when Firmin freshened his glass, he knew it was strong, but he could not speak.

"It was him or me. I choose him. I don't regret it."

"I... I'm sorry."

Firmin drained his second glass. He could see that Andre was tilting a bit. _A cheap drunk. Wonderful._ "Don't be."

The bottle was nearly gone. Firmin had never bothered to put his shirt back on.

"I... I just don't understand..." Firmin's words were slurred slightly. "Why you even want that girl back."

"Honor. The desire not to get hung," replied Andre, equally eloquent. "Hanged. Whatever. English isn't even my first language, cut me some slack..."

"You speak it well," Firmin noted, leaning forward slightly. "I can't speak a word of French. Know how to kiss in it, though."

Andre looked up. "Hmm?"

The last thing the commodore remembered, they were on the bed, and then everything went an ugly shade of grey.

* * *

I decided to break up this chapter and keep this ending there. Sorry it's short. A new chapter soon if you review.

No descriptive stuff, so don't worry about me going into an intimate scene between them. I don't do that. Sorry if that disappoints you. But that ending is as detailed as I'll get. The implications are present. So. Mer. Please Comment!


	11. Day After

Zeeksmom- Here ye go. I saw your review, and was quite enthusiastic that someone was enthusiastic to find me updating again. So I'm updating again rather quickly. I had it half done, and then shoved it aside. But I'm too lazy to bother installing my new computer software, so I'll write. It sounds a better use of my time.

And I get the 'point' (I'm a sucker for bad puns) on that comment. When I first wrote it, I was just rambling, and then I went back and was like 'Oh hey! This would be the best place to make someone cringe!' and I honestly didn't expect anyone to find it. -laughs- So I raise my water bottle to you, since I haven't a wine glass to toast you with… oh crud… to toast you with, this coming from the person named Toasterphantom. I'm just going to shut up and start writing now…

And, Bienvenido S. Canonizado, I know this isn't 3,000 words, but for now it's the best I've got. Merci for your magnificent comment, and I'll do my best to update often. I'm in the midst of a bit of a writer's block, but I shall attempt to update a bit more often. I shall email you at a later date, for right now, my email has been having a bit of a bug in it. It will read messages, but not send them.

To all, Read and review!

* * *

Erik got his answer as to what was going on in that cabin when the commodore and the captain did not come out for the remainder of the night. He expected that a bottle was emptied, or dang near close to it, and that there was an interesting night...

And the commodore was big on honor? Erik wondered vaguely how Christine would react if she knew... he also wondered how the commodore would react in the morning...

This was one of the many reasons Erik never bothered to touch the bottle. But if the pain was too great...sometimes it might be worth it. But he was a man of self discipline, so, it didn't seem likely.

Erik was still at the wheel, no apparently worse for wear at the lack of sleep. Christine was sleeping in that day, and Erik had checked up on Noel several times over the night, as it was apparent no one else would. She had been asleep, though.

When the commodore awoke the next morning, the first thing he noticed was his pounding headache. He gave a soft moan, pressing a hand to his temples. _This is why I don't drink..._

He rolled over, pulling the covers more tightly around him and resting his head on his chest.

Andre's eyes shot open. Whose chest? He looked over to see Firmin slowly rousing, and all but screamed. "For the love of _god_!"

"Not so loud..." moaned Firmin, trying to shield his eyes from the light.

"Keep your eyes closed!!" Andre snapped, jumping from the bed and searching the room frantically. "Where the bloody hell are my pants!?"

"How am I supposed to tell if I've got my eyes closed?" He was covering his eyes, but because the light was making his hangover worse. "Would you calm down?"

"You... _seduced_ me!" accused Andre, hurrying to dress. "You forced me!"

"I didn't force anything, and I drank twice as much as you, I was too lit to seduce anyone."

"You can handle it better!" Andre accused.

"No one can handle the better part of a bottle of that stuff!" Firmin snapped back.

Andre stormed from the captain's cabin without another word, jacket in hand. He resolved to rip the label off later. He felt so... disgusted with himself. It was a crime, it was a sin! But as his mind recalled flashes of it, it had been... The commodore shook his head, and felt like beating it against the wall. _No. No, that's vile. A moral flaw of character. Anything can be fixed, this can be, too._

Erik saw the look on the man's face as he strode from Firmin's cabin. A less than appealing night? Erik shrugged it off and resolved not to think of what most likely happened between them.

Andre went back to the brig; not the best of accommodations but he pledged never to return to the captain's cabin. The kitten was there, and he picked it up, stroking its fur and trying to calm himself.

Firmin emerged minutes later, yawning and trying to adjust his eyes to the light. "Don't tell me you've been at the wheel all night, Erik."

Erik looked to him simply. "And don't tell me where you've been all night. Of course I've been here all night. Who else was there to man it?" He asked mildly.

"Remind me to give you an extra cut of the profit from the next town we raid," he said, yawning again as he ascended to the helm. He paused, registering the comment. "And just what do you mean by that?"

Erik shrugged. "I mean nothing and anything. That is for you to decide, my friend. Unless of course the rum has clouded your mind beyond thinking today."

"Nothing happened, alright?" Firmin grunted, lying smoothly and taking the wheel. "And stop it with the riddles, I can barely think straight as it is."

"I noticed. You can't stand straight, either." Erik said, brushing him off the wheel and correcting the course he had altered. "I'm fine here. You should rest."

"It's a hangover, not polio," he muttered, not leaving but leaning against the railing. "Oh, danm, I never even thought to check up on Noel..." This made him feel more awful than the after effects of the rum ever could.

"Don't worry. I was in to check on her many times over the night. Out asleep like that." Erik said, snapping his fingers.

"Thank you..." sighed Firmin, relieved but still feeling like the world's worst father. "Christine's going to kill me when she finds out I got her man tanked..." If she'd kill him for that, he didn't want to know what she'd do if she knew the truth.

"I'm not sure she cares at this point." Erik said, but was interrupted as a very angry looking Christine stomped onto the deck.

Firmin raised an eyebrow.

Christine came up dealing him a healthy slap across the face. "Idiot." She snapped, moving back a step.

Firmin gave a snarl, glaring at her. "What the hell did I do!?"

"Ask the very drunk looking Andre." Christine spat at him.

"Night after. I doubt he is drunk." Erik put in.

"Close enough." She spat.

"He's just got a hangover, it happens," muttered Firmin, rubbing his cheek tenderly. "You call him by his last name... Cold, Miss Daae. And I fail to see how it's my fault."

"While I have the authority to call him Gilles, you have not, therefore I will advise you to call him Andre." She spat. She had a good point.

"I never called him anything other than that or his title." Probably incorrect, he could faintly recall a few times last night, but best not to mention that. "Look, he's a big boy, alright? He can make his own choices. I didn't hold a pistol to his head and tell him to drink."

"No, but you probably held him to it with insults." She said resentfully. She glared at Firmin.

"Is it my problem if he's easily to bully around? He's a naval commodore, for god's sake, you'd think he'd have a backbone. And why don't you go beat on him for a while instead of me? He's the one you need to train."

"And why would I need to do _that?_" She demanded angrily.

"Well, if you actually go ahead and marry him, you surely don't want him drinking like that," Firmin said innocently. Then he decided to pay her back for the slap. "That, and you'll probably want to beat the fruit out of him before you go to your wedding bed with him."

Christine's fist flew into his jaw this time. She had descended somewhat from the purebred society of England. "I'm not going to our wedding bed, since I am not going to a wedding with him." She growled.

If Firmin had no honor, he might have struck her back, but while he could not say he had been raised better than that, he wouldn't. "Oh, so it is officially off, then?" he smirked, ignoring the pain. "Might be for the best, I don't think he enjoys the female body as much as he tries."

"And you know this for a fact?" Christine asked him.

Firmin's grin widened, and his eyes narrowed. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't." The prospect of making her tick overrode the knowledge that Andre was going to be furious. Ah well, he hated him anyway.

Christine practically screamed with the anger. She snapped. She came forward in a shove, shoving much harder than she looked capable of. The force was enough to knock Firmin over the railing he was leaning against and into the sea.

Erik came forward immediately to the railing, abandoning the wheel to look for the captain.

_This is why I don't like women... _Firmin thought briefly as he felt himself falling. He probably would have elaborated on that point if his lungs hadn't suddenly filled with salt water.

Dazed and limbs heavy from the lingering effects of the rum, he struggled to move, to surface, not succeeding too well.

Erik's paused for a moment, contemplating his actions, and eventually gave in and jumped in after the captain.

--

Christine resolved herself to go down to the brig to at least speak with Andre. It was the least she could do after being so harsh earlier. Make nice. A good idea when they would probably be soon roommates...she had just tried an attempted murder on the captain.

Andre had his knees pulled up to his chest, trying to put what he remembered from the night before out of his head. Even if Christine left, he couldn't let those thoughts consume him. They were evil. He had to be stronger.

"Hey..." Christine said softly in an almost silent greeting to him as she came down there.

Andre looked up, his head bowing again. "I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Christine whispered mildly.

"I shouldn't have drank last night, it was stupid and it was my fault. It was his, too, but I shouldn't have..."

" No. But I can't hold it against you." She said softly, uncaringly. Her eyes weren't focused on anything, but she was frightened of the consequences that might follow her last actions.

Andre's cheeks burned, and his neck bent even more so that his face was hidden. He felt sick. He wanted to deny it, wanted to holler at her for suggesting such a thing, but all he could manage was a weak "Christine..."

"Yes?" She asked gently, mildly. She was giving in pretty easily now. She knew she should be angry with him, but she didn't care.

"Christine, I... I was drunk, I didn't know..." His own words were choking him. He was thoroughly shamed. "He came on to me, and the rum..."

"I know." She said softly. "I know." She looked to him. She didn't care that he had really.

Andre took a deep breath, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Ever since my brother died, my family has expected nothing short of perfection from me. And I almost had that..."

--

Erik reached Firmin and expertly wrapped an arm around his chest, using his other to swim. His chest was burning from lack of oxygen.

Firmin coughed up most of the saltwater, enough of his senses returning to at least support his own weight in the water. He knew he couldn't let Erik drown trying to keep him up.

Erik managed to get Firmin to the ladder to the boat. He said nothing and waited for the man to climb before he did.

Firmin struggled up the ladder, falling to his hands and knees upon reaching the deck and coughing up the last of the water. "I'm... going to kill... that woman..."

Erik climbed behind him. He couldn't say it was entirely her fault. He also ignored the fact he had just saved the man's life. "What are you going to do about it?" His voice was simple, serious, uncaring, but he was almost worried.

"I'm going to lock her in the brig with that idiot she intended to marry, that's why I'm going to do."

Erik tensed, but his voice was even and unbelieving...and calm. "I don't believe that you would."

"I will," Firmin growled. "I could have died! That woman will not make a mockery of my ship!"

Erik said nothing. He _could_ have died...he was correct.

"Well, say you were captain of the ship," Firmin said, rasping and trying to regain his breath. "And say that she had pushed you over when she knew you weren't all in your senses. What would you do?"

Erik's gaze never faltered. "I honestly don't know." It would depend on the girl really.

"It's not like I'm going to starve her," growled Firmin as he started down towards the brig. "But maybe a day or two in the lockdown might make her see that her actions have consequences."

Erik frowned. He followed him. "I wouldn't..." He started.

"And why not?" Firmin asked his tones sharp if not snapping. "That woman has assaulted me, demeaned me, and generally been a pain since she set foot on the ship. I was starting to be able to put up with her, and then she goes and shoves me overboard."

"You provoked her." Erik stated calmly. "She reacted."

"You don't push someone overboard because you implied that your ex-husband-to-be's a sod! She said she doesn't even like him!"

"She doesn't love him. There is a difference." Erik stated plainly.

"The fact remains that she didn't have to push me overboard. I was simply stating fact. The man doesn't like women; it's not the worst thing in the world."

"To hit a raw nerve is reason enough." Erik stated angrily.

Firmin stopped short. They were almost at the brig. "Erik, I am the captain of this ship. I usually listen to you, you know that, but I will not have that women threaten me."

--

"I really am sorry, I swear, if I were in my right senses..." Andre wanted to kill Firmin, he really did. "I can change, I swear it. I can fix myself..."

"It won't accomplish anything. I don't care either." Christine replied. He was working himself up about it as if she was appalled at him.

"I just wanted to be everything for you… to be who you wanted me to be…" Andre finished softly.

Christine sighed. "Look, I'm sorry about that. But I just can't..." She said softly. She couldn't pretend like that.

"I know you can't, and it's unfair of me to expect you to," he replied, opening his eyes and sighing as his gaze rested on her. "I just wish I could love you."

"I know..." She said softly. She wondered how it would be different then.

"I'm sorry, and I don't even know what I'm sorry for..." sighed Andre, bowing his head again.

Christine nodded. "I know." She said softly, lapsing into silence. She was shaking.

Andre could not find the right words to say. His emotions disgusted him, he didn't want to feel that way, but he did, and he couldn't stop them. He simply wanted to be normal, but it seemed too much to ask.

Christine sighed, being in the middle of the room. She heard a voice...Firmin's? ...probably.

Firmin threw open the door of the brig, and he saw Andre jump slightly at the sound of it.

The commodore looked to Firmin. He was dripping wet and he didn't look happy. He stood slowly.

Christine shrank back a step. He didn't look happy at all. He _was_ alive, though. She took a deep breath.

"On most ships, including naval ones, an attempt to kill the captain is one they punish with death," he growled, glaring at the woman.

Christine took a defiant step forward. "And?" She tried.

"And all I can say is that you're lucky this isn't a naval ship."

Andre tried to put himself in between them, but he didn't get far. Before he knew it he had been shoved against the wall. Hard. His breath was knocked out of him, and he slid to the floor.

Firmin grabbed Christine's wrist, the pain in his chest driving him. He dragged her to the chains that had held Andre, clapping it over her ankle. He threw her to the ground angrily. Spinning on heal, and glancing at the commodore, who was struggling to stand, he gave him a swift kick in the ribs before storming off.

In him forcing her to the floor, Christine hit the floor, hard. Her head made swift contact with the ground, knocking her out. Blood started to trickle from the side of her head. She lay still and pale.

Erik's swift descent brought him to her side. He lifted her head up onto his lap, swiftly ripping off part of his shirt and pressing it to her head. He cursed silently under his breath. He was going to kill Firmin.

She didn't move, but she was breathing. He stroked her hair back and out of the blood. He kept the cloth to her bleeding head.

Andre gave a soft moan, struggling to sit up and glancing over to Christine. His face hardened when he saw Christine. He did not love her, but no one crossed the ocean for a woman they wanted to see hurt.

"Why do you follow him?" Andre asked softly, gazing sadly at the woman. "From the time I've come on this ship, he's been a violent, egoistic bully."

"Because he generally isn't drunk." Erik said simply, distractedly. He was a good person...when he chose to be. "He generally doesn't sleep with men and he also doesn't take to beating a woman unless she has done something to him." He said when he had at last gotten the bleeding slowed. He sighed, laying her back down on the ground.

Andre looked to her, his eyes remaining on her still form. "She'll be alright?..." He asked hesitantly.

Erik nodded. "She'll be fine. Keep with her… She'll wake up sometime later." He said, satisfied with what he had seen. She wasn't hurt badly. A small cut on the head… nothing to worry about. He stood, leaving the brig without another word.

* * *

There we go! Not the best, but alright. So. What do you all think? Tell me! Ten reviews for eleven chapters now! Come on people! Prove you don't hate my writing! I'm not above resorting to begging! Ack. Not sure when I'll update again, but I'll try to soon. A lot of school work as of late, and I'm working on some actual stuff I actually might be getting published, so we'll see how things go. 


	12. Deeper Relations

Ok. I know it's been a while. Just been in a major writers block. Still kinda am, but I figured I'd give it my best... which appears to be 5,514 words. But the quality of those words? Well. I thought it was ok, but I'm falling asleep. So I am ever hopeful. PLEASE Review! I'd love some reviews. I don't care if you submitted them earlier. Submit more. I love reviews.

Christine stirred, waking and blinking a few times, coming to sit up

Christine stirred, waking and blinking a few times, coming to sit up. "Andre?" She asked. She moved her foot, but the chain caught around her ankle. She had forgotten, but not for long.

"You shouldn't try to get up… you hit your head pretty hard." Andre advised.

Her hand strayed to her head. "It doesn't hurt that much." She said softly. It didn't really. She took a deep breath. "What happened after?"

Andre shook his head. "Not much. You've only been out for maybe half an hour. With any luck, Erik's gone off to kill Firmin." He said. He suspected there was more than just simple kindness between them. That Erik felt something for her, but he kept his mouth shut. No need to go around spreading something that may or may not be true.

"Kill Firmin? Why?"

Andre shrugged. "I don't know. He seemed pretty upset with him. Throwing you down here like that."

Christine bit her lip. "Well… not entirely unprovoked. I doubt if Erik will do anything about it."

"Yeah, probably not. But theres no harm in hoping, is there?" Andre asked with a small smile.

Christine nodded.

"I'm just afraid he'll take up a mutiny charge." Andre sighed.

"He won't if he ever wants to speak with me again," sighed Noel, pushing the door open and slipped the scrap of metal back up her sleeve. Her face still held a flush of fever, though her worry was more prominent. "I heard what happened..."

"You shouldn't be down here," Andre said, eyeing the girl. "It's cold, and you're still sick."

"I'm well enough. I was worried about you." Noel shook her head as she glanced at Christine. "Papa's not usually so... violent. I've never seen him harm a woman before."

"Which half of the story did you hear?" Christine asked, wondering if she heard of her pushing him overboard. She put a slight hand to her head; the remaining pain had stopped...for the most part.

"Just that Papa got Andre lit, so you punched him and shoved him overboard, then he shoved you down and chained you here."

Christine nodded. "That's about everything." She said. She didn't even try to mention what had happened other than that with Andre to her.

"He shouldn't have done that," Noel said, frowning.

"You should go back and rest," prompted Andre gently. "We'll be fine, once the captain calms down... I don't want to see you become more ill for our sakes."

Christine nodded. "Andre is right. Get some rest. I'll get out of this." She said.

"Noel, come," Andre said softly, lifting the girl. He was not particularly strong, but the girl was light. "You need rest, and you need to eat something."

"I'm not hungry," she muttered as she was carried to her cabin. When she had gotten sick, Christine had been shifted to another storage room. The men were now sharing their bunk room with several barrels of powder and three dozen cannonballs, but none of them dared complain. Noel thus got her room back, and Andre was unchained in the brig to watch over her.

"If you eat something for me, I'll finish Act III for you, alright?"

Erik was on the figure head, but not below as usual. He was on top it, level with the deck, in full view.

Firmin saw Erik on the figurehead, not quite sure that he wanted to go out. He felt awful, and it wasn't the hangover. Noel had refused to speak to him when he had gone in to check on her. She wouldn't even let him feel for a fever.

Erik looked over the sea. He was silent and still, his only movement being his breathing.

After a while Erik came onto the deck. He looked at Firmin with a slight glare, walking right past him and to the brig. He walked down below and unlocked Christine. She looked up, mildly confused. He silenced her and lifted her up, knowing she'd be weak due to the injury. He brought her out onto the deck, leaving the door open wanted out. He looked right at Firmin without caring. He brought Christine back to her cabin and set her on her bed. He backed out closing the door and went onto the deck.

Firmin saw Erik carry Christine, and he made no move to stop him. He simply could not find the words to say. _My first mate and my daughter turned against me, on my own ship..._

Erik came back out to the deck, right past Firmin. He spoke not a word to him as he came to stand at his place near the wheel, a few paces away.

Firmin finally spoke. "You had no right to do that, Erik. This is my ship, and she nearly killed me. If a man, or any other woman, had done the same thing, you would wonder why I only locked them up."

"She's not any other person. She got hurt when you pushed her. I wasn't going to keep her down there. Heavens knows if she has a concussion."

"I would have sent someone to check on her eventually, and the commodore was there." Firmin protested.

"Lot of good he could have done. You've taught her more than a lesson. " Erik spat at him. "Fire me if you bloody want to. Lock me down there if it pleases you. But I'd rather it be me than her."

"Erik, if it was anyone but her, you couldn't care less. I locked the commodore down there without a word from you. And if it was anyone else but her, I would have done a lot worse to her!"

"Well, maybe it is because it's her then. Does it matter?" Erik asked him stonily.

"Yes, actually, it does. What if I had drowned, Erik? I nearly did, I easily could have. Would you be so kind to her then?"

"You didn't drown, I got there." Erik said simply. His eyes were narrowed, little golden slits. He didn't know how he would have reacted if he had died.

"But if you hadn't of?" Firmin prompted, blue eyes cold as he glared at his first mate. "We've known each other for years, Erik. I'd die for you. Does that mean nothing now that a woman's taken your heart?"

"It means a lot of things. I'm not sure how I would have reacted. But you know that I would have been in after you. The fact is you didn't. And I care for her well being."

"And I care for mine. Yes, I was rougher than I meant to be, I'll admit that. But the fact is she didn't almost die."

"I'm not sending her back there. She needs rest." Erik said softly. "I do care what happens to you; don't deceive yourself that I don't. But I care what happens to her too."

"I don't recall asking you to send her back there. And it seems like since she came on the ship, your heart has been the one lording over your mind. It's not only you; Noel wouldn't speak to me when I went in to check on her."

"She cares about them as well." Erik said coldly. "It isn't against the code to care about someone. Should you be in my shoes, you would have done the same."

"Had I been in your shoes, I wouldn't have handed my heart out so freely. I hate to burst your bubble, Erik, but have you considered the fact that she only wants you because you're something new, something exciting?"

Erik turned away. He looked out over the sea. His voice dropped. "I know." He said, his voice a whisper. He knew. In his mind, he knew. But he couldn't help it...

Firmin scowled at his retreating form, turning his gaze to the water.

"Captain!"

He looked down to see Andre standing before the helm, face plastered with worry.

"Back for more?" Firmin asked, raising an eyebrow.

Andre might have snapped at him, but now wasn't the time. "It's Noel, her fever was getting better, but now it's shooting up again, I... I can't get her cooled down."

Erik heard this, turning, walking directly to the girl's room. He took one look at her and retreated to his room, grabbing a few things and putting them together... it wouldn't help much, but it might bring it down enough to buy some time. If the fever hit got too high... well, it was over for the girl. He brought it back to her, pouring a bit of it through her lips. He stepped back.

Firmin had gone to her room as well, the commodore hurrying after him.

"I didn't notice it rising at first, I was trying to get her to eat but she couldn't manage much," Andre said, worry thick in his voice. "I thought she was just being stubborn, but when I checked... I don't know what's wrong; a flu shouldn't be burning her up like this."

Firmin stepped forward, gently lifting the girl's arm up. Even her skin was hot. The cut she had made with the knife was still bound, but he knew it was clean. He lifted up her sleeve, seeing the P brand she had been rubbing at. Infection rimmed the edges of it, and he knew it would be worse under the skin, where the brand had reached.

Erik cursed under his breath when he saw the infection on the brand. "Celina gave us a few things for infection, I'll get them. Let's just hope her cures are half as good as her curses..." He swiftly left the cabin.

"How ironic..." muttered Firmin to Andre. "You've been helping her all this time, and you caused the fever in the first place."

To the captain's surprise, Andre did not lash out at him. "You can blame me if you want, but that doesn't help her."

Noel's eyes flickered open and she gave a soft moan. "P-Papa..."

"Shh," Firmin tried to soothe, taking the cloth from the bowl of water on the bedside table, wringing it and running it over her forehead. "Just lie still. It's going to be alright..."

Andre nodded. "You must relax." He said. She was so tense.

Erik entered with the stuff, handing it to Firmin to go through. He sighed, doing all he could to soothe her. He began to sing. Something he did, but rarely. Never enough time. His voice was smooth as he sang something from the opera.

Andre recognized the song; he had been to more than enough operas to. He was surprised at two things, however; that a pirate would know the song and that one would have a voice like that.

Noel calmed, her eyes closing again as she relaxed her body. His voice always seemed to soothe her.

Erik continued to sing, moving into several other songs until he was sure she was fully relaxed. Firmin would be there any second anyway.

Firmin selected the medicines they needed, two bottles Celina had given him in hand. He uncorked the first one, taking one of the fresh cloths by the bedside and soaking a corner of it in the potion. "This is going to sting a bit..."

The girl gave a whimper when the cloth was pressed to the brand, and eventually gave a small cry.

"I'm sorry..." Firmin said, hating to hurt her even if it needed to be done.

Erik started to sing again, in hopes of calming her so she wouldn't struggle, or do more damage. It was the least he could do.

Andre reached down, taking her other hand in his. "Squeeze as tight as you can, it sometimes helps." It only made his heart sink when he felt how weak her grip was.

"There, done," Firmin said, discarding the cloth. He could tell that the pain remained, but he bound her wrist, making sure they were firm but not tight.

Erik sang a gentler song, willing her to sleep. When she had, he left everyone else, lingering outside the door. His voice was silent now.

"How do you know those songs?" Andre asked as he stepped out of the cabin, closing the door behind him and silently wishing the girl a peaceful rest.

"Picked them up over the years." Erik said with a small shrug. "Pirates aren't all as ill educated as you are lead to believe." He said simply. "I compose as well, but those were obviously pre sited works."

"I suppose its true what the captain said, no one's born a pirate. With such a voice, why do you waste it on the seas...?"

"The mask deters people. It's nice to be amongst those who don't care of appearance or cover up. A person will look at a mask and demand it be removed, only to gasp at what they see and compose themselves only long enough to send you away. I don't have that problem here. Where else am I supposed to go?"

"I... I suppose you have a point," Andre sighed. "Why does it seem like the sea claims all the lost souls?"

"On the seas, as long as you can hold your worth, nothing else matters. We can be called cut throats, uneducated, savage... all true for some. But we aren't all able to fit under that category. And we aren't judged by anyone else."

"I suppose many would find a haven here," admitted Andre, his gaze lowered. "I cannot condone piracy, but I will admit you are not what I thought pirates were."

Erik nodded. It was a unique ship. "Yes. I also see you are much into the arts. Should you ever wish to play it, I have a violin." He offered softly.

"I might take you up on that some day," Andre said with a slight nod. "For tonight, however... I think I'll try to get some sleep in the brig. I'll probably be up tonight to check on the girl."

Erik nodded. "Since everyone seems to be out and Firmin is probably going to be in and out on Noel as well, I'm probably going to be manning the wheel again."

"Haven't you already taken a shift...? If you'd like, I could take the wheel. I'm perfectly capable..."

Erik shook his head. "No. I was up last night. I'm fine at another night shift. Besides, Firmin wouldn't trust you at the wheel." He said.

"Point," the commodore sighed. "And I don't need more trouble from him. My ribs can't take much more."

Erik nodded. "He can be harsh when in such a mood." Erik said. "He had no right to what he did to either of you. But Christine is safely resting now."

"That's good," nodded Andre. "I... I think I might stay up for a bit, the brig is a bit damp..."

Erik nodded. "The decks open of course. I'll be by the wheel." He said, walking the two steps to it. "There are a few barrels around here if you want to sit."

"I've got nothing better to do," sighed Andre with a shrug, following him up. "It's a clear night, anyway."

Erik nodded. "Yes. No rain clouds in sight. A mercy. Rain generally brings wind. And not the kind that makes for good sailing."

"That or the other way around..." he sighed. "I remember my visit full leave; we got caught in such a storm. Three men, experienced men, got carried over the side."

Erik nodded. "Generally we try to keep safe. We'd rather the mast go than the crew. Everyone is ordered below deck with the doors closed but me and Firmin. We hold out as best we can." He said. They wanted to preserve life.

"In the navy it's the other way around," Andre mused softly. "All the high-ranking officers go below deck and the lesser ones handle things."

Erik nodded. "The only reason we are the ones here, is because A, no families to give a care if we live or die, other than Noel, and B, we are the most experienced."

"It makes sense, aside from the fact that most in the navy do have families... But then if one of you is lost, the brains of the crew are gone. I take it no one else possesses leadership."

"No. Perhaps not. However they'd be smart enough to get themselves back to Tortuga where they could sell the rest of the loot and buy their ways onto ships, or perhaps into bars." He said. It wasn't the smartest way, but it was a way.

"Ah, yes, the infamous pirate drinking rituals..." sighed Andre. His head still hurt from last night. "I swear before my Maker I'll never touch even wine again."

Erik chuckled. "That may only last as long as good happenings do." Erik said simply.

"It's times like these, when I'm trapped on a pirate ship, my wife-to-be has shown her distaste for me, I have a hangover, and a pirate captain has tricked me into his bed... That I truly wish I'd joined the priesthood."

Erik nodded thoughtfully. "Yes. Well. It might have saved you a bit of trouble, wouldn't it have?"

"From what I saw in boarding school, I probably would have drank a lot more, but at least I'd be far from the sea."

"And from Firmin." Erik said. He shrugged. "My life improved somewhat on meeting Firmin though. Getting to here."

"If being around that arrogant jackass is an improvement," sighed Andre, rolling his grey eyes. "Then I hate to think of what your life was like before."

"Harsh. So was his. It came to be how we were both on the same ship under the idiot who ran it. But, things improved from there...mostly. Had a few close calls... both of us...but we're still here."

"I'm afraid naval officers don't have as... colorful, backdrops as pirates. I was born the second son of a noble family and when my brother died I was shoved into the void he left."

"Well. Sometimes less colorful are a mercy as well. I can't say our lives were easy to come from so far behind." Erik said to him.

"I suppose... Besides, when you're born in the upper classes, you've got a long way to fall," he admitted, gesturing around him.

Erik nodded. "You've not got much more to lose now. At least you have your life."

"True... When your position, your reputation, your freedom, and your dignity are gone, there's always your life, whether you want it or not."

Erik nodded. "You almost sound like you don't want yours." He commented lightly.

"No... I'm afraid I've heard one too many sermons to take my own life, but let's just say I'm not exactly on top of the world at the moment."

Erik nodded. He had considered it a few times, but religion held a, however light, grasp on his life, and he had stopped himself. "No. But things will improve eventually."

"I'm on a pirate ship with an egoistic idiot as its captain. Somehow I don't see any improvement in the near future."

"You could find a place here. Learn to be on Firmin's good side. So far you've only seen one side of Firmin. There is a much kinder side to him too." Erik pointed out.

"I think I saw his good side last night through half a bottle of rum, and it was a little too... friendly for my liking."

"Nah. That was his stupid side." Erik assured him. "He has a more practical, sensible side."

"Forgive me for not being able to bring myself to put 'sensible' and 'Firmin' in the same sentence," muttered Andre.

Erik nodded. "You wouldn't know of that yet." He said.

"He's kind with Noel, but so far that's the only human side I've seen of him," murmured Andre. "I knew a boy in boarding school that reminded me of him. He broke my wrist and humiliated me in front of a hundred people."

Erik nodded. "And I know a boy who put a knife through my back for the sheer purpose of doing so. I also know that I wouldn't have lived through the next day if Firmin wasn't there."

"I'm not saying he's evil. Maybe he's a good friend, but... I'll be quite honest, people from... Well, where I'm from aren't accustomed to making friends with pirates."

Erik nodded. "I know. I think we were all surprised when Christine actually started talking to us." He said.

"She's always been... a bit outside the box. Ready for adventure. Me... I would have been happy with being a commodore, and then a governor, marrying her and trying my hardest to love her, having a few children..."

Erik nodded. "I'm not sure what she wants truthfully..." He said.

"May you have better luck figuring it out that I did," sighed Andre.

Erik shrugged. "I doubt I'll have the chance. She doesn't seem to want to get close to anyone. Firmin probably had a few good points."

Andre prickled. "I don't honestly intend on getting close to the captain, if that's what you're implying."

"I meant he had some good points in a conversation we had earlier." He said, raising an unseen brow beneath the mask.

Andre's cheeks tinged slightly as he turned his gaze from Erik to the sea. "And just what does he suggest? Let be take a stab at it, does it involve anything alcoholic?"

"No. That I need to stop following Christine." He said, looking away from Andre. It was dark anyway by now.

"He would say that, wouldn't he..." muttered Andre."As far as I know, she doesn't bite. Wounded hearts heal eventually."

"Eventually." Erik said softly. He looked out over the sea. Eventually might come too late. She didn't love him. And he needed to stop following a hopeless cause. But he couldn't...

"Love's a bad trap to fall into," sighed Andre. "The more you try to climb out of it, the more you pull the walls of the pit in around you." He had been in love before, or at least the teenage equivalency of love.

"I know...I've been down that path before... she died..." He said softly.

"I... I'm sorry," Andre murmured, not eager to meet his eyes. His love had so far been restricted to the foolish crushes in school. He had never spoken of them to anyone. It was a sin, and one he was constantly trying to repress.

Erik nodded. "It's not your doing." He said softly. "And neither is this."

"I know, but still... I'm sorry for your loss." He didn't quite know what else to say. There simply wasn't a lot to say.

Erik nodded his thanks, turning his attention back to the wheel. He looked to Andre. "Do you think we should be expecting your fleet to pursue?"

Andre wanted to say yes, he knew he should say yes. They could fix the rudders with a bit of time, and get other repairs and new supplies in a port from the navy.

"I don't know," he admitted. "They could pursue, but... I've been at odds with one of the captains. He'd be in charge now, and he'd rather leave me for dead."

"Oh? Reyer I presume?" He asked him lightly. The one who had branded Noel. Or was it someone else?

"Yes... Unless Keegan overthrows him. I'm not sure what will happen then. I trust Keegan enough to follow, but there was quite a bit of damage done, especially to the Apollo."

Erik nodded. "Well. We'll be prepared if they do." He said, airing on the side of caution.

Meanwhile Keegan was requesting an audience with Reyer. "We need to finish repairs and continue after them!"

"I agree we need repairs, not to mention the Apollo's Lyre needs to be restocked," Reyer said with a perfectly calmness, his fingers came together. "But captain, do you quite honestly think that they've left him alive?"

"Christine was obviously alive over there. There is a chance he is too. If not, there is always Christine who needs to be saved!" He exclaimed to Reyer.

"They have made it very clear that they are not looking for a ransom for either one of them. We got off lucky losing only our supplies. Why tempt fate?"

"For your superior officer's fate! And for a young lady's life!" Keegan exclaimed angrily. "And because it is the right thing to do!"

"Tell me, captain, do you know the difference between the right thing and the smart thing?" Reyer asked, raising an eyebrow and rising. "If the commodore is written off as dead, you will be promoted to first captain."

"I know damn well I will be. And I also know that for now I am half in charge. But the title doesn't mean much for me. If there is a chance he is alive, I won't say he's dead, and I won't just give up on him!"

"Have you even considered how much trouble we'll be in for the damage to the ships as it is? If we come back with these sails in tatters, it'll be our jobs on the line, and we're not coming out of another battle like the last one intact."

"Then we try something else! I'm not abandoning them!"

"We don't exactly have many options here, Keegan!" He was no longer bothering with titles. "Option one; we go back, face a tribunal and simply tell the truth. I get bumped up to commodore, you become first captain. Option two; we face the pirates. They have foreign cannons that are fast, if unpredictable. They have a faster ship. We get holes blown in both decks, we loose more men than we can afford to, we discover they're both dead and go back with our tails between our legs!"

"You don't even _deserve _to be commodore! You didn't before and you certainly don't now that you are running from things. The only reason you _won't _go back for them is because you want to be commodore!"

"The reason I won't go back is because I want to live to be a commodore! I should have been the one to be promoted in the first place; Andre was an effeminate sod who couldn't draw his own sword without slicing a finger off."

"And he was an excellent strategist who got us out of many tricky situations! He was never rash or headstrong, more than you can know. And he _could _follow orders. I'd never want to serve under you." He spat.

"If I become the commodore, captain, you may get your wish. And at the same time find yourself out of a job."

Keegan glared at him. "And what have you got on me for reasons of firing me?" He said angrily.

"Mutiny, perhaps. You seem very reluctant to obey your superior officer at the moment, and you appear very willing to put our ships in a great amount of danger."

Keegan growled under his breath. "I'll see you about this when we get back to England." He went back to his own ship where they took off, putting some distance between them and the other ship. Without Reyer's consent they began towards the coordinates where the Venus set off to.

Reyer scowled when he saw what Keegan was doing. He considered simply heading back to Edwardsville on his own, but he knew that if he returned without the Artemis's Bow, he was in trouble. That and on the off chance Keegan actually did rescue them, he would have a lot of explaining to do.

He gave the orders for the Apollo's Lyre to follow her sister ship, but he was none too happy about it.

Keegan was satisfied when Reyer followed in pursuit. At least they hadn't blown them out of the water, not that they had the recourses to...

Reyer was sure he could find a cannonball or two if he really searched the ship. In a pinch, a small chest with scrap metal in it could work. But the explaining he would have to do if he ruined the Artemis wasn't worth it.

It was a close call, however.

Erik sighed, leaning against the wheel slightly. His chest still stung a bit so he pulled back. "The night is quiet. Different from usual when the crew is out and about."

"It's usually like this on a navy ship... The only alcohol is the wine in the captain's cabin, and it rarely gets touched," shrugged Andre. "Not that I'm at the wheel many nights."

Erik nodded. "I am when no one else is. And I rarely touch the alcohol but the rest of the crew...they are not one to speak for."

"Their captain seems to be a shining example," muttered Andre, toned dripping with sarcasm. "With a standard like that to live up to, it's a wonder they're not uniformed."

Erik chuckled. He assumed that Andre either had, or would soon shred that jacket. "Yes. Well. I've served under him and the closest I've come to being an alcoholic was when Elizabeth died, and that didn't last long." _Not longer than a month..._

"I've been intoxicated a grand total of three times in my life, including last night. Once when I was sixteen and my brother forced me into it, once when I graduated from the academy, and... Well, no need explaining the third."

"Yes. Well. For me, the one was after Elizabeth. The only thing on the ship."

"I suppose I've had a rather sheltered live," Andre shrugged with a slight sigh. "My parents raised me well. They were a little forceful, but... The only problem I turned out with, I don't think they could have helped that."

Erik nodded. "Mm. Yes. It happens." He mused, not as forceful as his last statements.

"It shouldn't happen. I know I should be able to fix myself, but..."

"It's not one of those things that is just curable, no matter what people say." Erik said.

"What's the other option, simply waiting for death so I can be dragged off to Hell?" questioned Andre, raising an eyebrow.

"Going with it." Erik replied with a shrug. "Hell on earth is the same as hell down there."

"Yes, but Hell down there lasts a lot longer," noted Andre.

"That's why I abandoned most religion. Being condemned for something beyond your control. I was condemned from the moment I was born."

"I admit, it is flawed, but... It is the way I was raised. The... The way I am, it's a sin. I can control it. I could, if I was stronger."

Erik nodded. "Well. Here there are no sins. Only sinners. And even those are forgiven." He said.

"I hate to be a philosopher, but without sin, can there truly be virtue...?"

"Perhaps not..." Erik said softly.

Andre sighed, rising. "I think I'm going to turn in, at least try to get some sleep in the brig." He planned to check Noel on his way there. He started below deck but paused before he was there. "Look... I will say this about your captain. He loves his daughter." With that, he was gone.

Erik nodded. That he did. He sighed, looking over the silent ship. His eyes closed momentarily, but he remained awake, ever dutiful to his post.

Andre went silently into Noel's room, touching his hand to her forehead. The fever was dropping, and she was sleeping peacefully. Thank God. He pulled the blanket up a little more over her before going back down to the brig and finding a bit of sleep in the damp darkness.

After a while Morning came and broke over the ship, bathing it with light. Erik was still at the wheel.

* * *

Again. May I direct you directly below this. Review? Please? Por favor?


End file.
